


Dance of the White Stallions

by VOlympianlove



Series: Paint Sample Horses [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Equestrian, Europe, Fluff, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Horseback Riding, Horses, Love, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Self-Discovery, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: In which Yixing's summer has been hijacked and he learns how to love himself, and Yifan, again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Paint Sample Horses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Vienna, Austria

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the making for over a year now and it's STILL not finished. If Paint Samples is the beginning, Acrylic Summer is 1.5. **This** is 1.75. So not quite a sequel, more like a little Fanxing side story to the Baekchen narrative. You DO NOT have to have read Paint Samples or Acrylic to read this but if you did, this is a nice bonus.
> 
> Paint Samples 2.0 is definitely going to happen at some point but this has been my baby for now. Not quite Baekchen but I hope y'all will still read it regardless because I have spent MANY hours doing the research and just putting the fic together. Thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I am not an equestrian and I haven't been riding for over 4+ years now. I just happen to have an excessive knowledge of horses because who didn't go through a horse phase XD All the information in this is as accurate as I can get it and most places named in this fic DO in fact exist but I may have taken some creative liberties. I don't live in Europe and don't speak any of the languages other than English so if there are any errors, please don't call me out. I did my best to have them translated by actual speakers of the language. Yes, if you can't tell, I got a little obsessive with the research. XP

The stable was quiet in the afternoon. It would be bustling but most of the riders were away on holiday. Yixing knew for a fact that Baekhyun had taken Jongdae with him to the Bahamas for a couple of weeks and that Junmyeon was going to somewhere in the middle of Europe.

Was it Italy or Greece he said?

He had offered to take Yixing too when the rider mentioned that he had no holiday plans but Yixing had heard rumours that Park Chanyeol was planning to ‘drop by’ Greece or whichever country that Junmyeon ended up in.

He wished them both well.

Even Ryeowook had gone, having spent the last weeks before summer telling the entire stable of how he was going on a world tour and seeing the Andalusian horses in Spain.

Yixing filled the water bucket, tilting his head as the water trickled merrily into the bottom, making sweet drip dripping noises. He could use that in his newest composition for sure.

The sunlight streamed golden into the corridors as he strode down the concrete floors, the bucket carried carefully so as not to slosh water all over the floor. Starfire could use a bath. She had recently taken to rolling in the mud near the stream whenever he took her down on a hack.

He unclipped the crossties, shaking his head when the mustang tried to nip at him playfully. She tossed her mane, stamping her hooves as he led her out into the shower stall.

“You’re bored, aren’t you girl?” he cooed as he set down the bucket, ruffling her forelock.

Starfire huffed at him, snorting when he clipped her into the stall, reaching the bottle of shampoo.

Though it might not seem like it, the mustang enjoyed baths.

He hosed down her hooves gently, smiling when she dipped her head and tried to drink. Working his way up, he doused her with the rest of the water.

As he began to wipe down her more sensitive areas, a loud engine revved to life outside the stables. Starfire spooked, yanking her quick ties loose and she took off down the block before Yixing could even react. Yixing cursed under his breath.

“Star!”

He dropped his hose, breaking into a run after her.

The stables were empty enough that she would hurt no one but running on concrete was terrible on her ankles and whoever had come in might have left the gates open. Yixing’s blood chilled at the very thought of Starfire running out onto the open road.

“Star! Wait!”

He turned the corner and froze.

Starfire was standing still, bristling while the person holding her tried to keep out of range of her large teeth.

“Star!” Yixing forced himself to slow to a stop. Running would only spook her more. He held up his hand as he neared, palm up and completely flat so that if she tried to bite, she would not get him.

“It’s okay, girl. It’s okay,” he soothed as he reached out with his other hand, moving slowly and smoothly so as not to startle her further.

The horse was trembling as she nosed at him. Her nostrils flared when she scented him, the shivers calming.

“Easy, easy,” he murmured, taking her bridle in his free hand.

“I didn’t mean to scare her,” the man with the golden hair said, dropping his head guiltily. Yixing’s stomach dropped, his fingers curling tight around the leather of the bridle.

He had not expected to see him so soon.

“I thought you went on holiday,” he replied stiffly, allowing Starfire to sniff his hand for as long as she needed, “didn’t expect to see you around here until summer was over, Yifan.”

She stiffened when Yifan tried to walk around her to get to Yixing, one hind leg raised as if threatening to kick.

“I will be,” Yifan replied, holding his hands up in surrender when the mustang turned, baring her teeth at him. “I just wanted to see you.”

The words made his throat clog and Yixing had to swallow back tears as he turned to lead his horse away.

“There’s nothing to see,” he choked out, Starfire nipping at his shoulder. Her weight was comforting against his shoulder as his boots clicked on the concrete, away from Yifan.

“Xing, come on,” Yifan called, his tone just as pained as Yixing felt.

It felt as if a blunt knife was digging into his chest as he walked down the hall, Starfire lipping at his shirt curiously. Her muzzle left wet spots on his shirt and she shook herself while he clipped her back into the shower stall.

Determined not to look up, Yixing began scrubbing her shoulder with shampoo as the sound of shoes shuffling down towards him reached his ears.

A hand reached down for the shampoo and he yanked it away, a bitter taste filling his mouth at his own childish antics.

“You know I didn’t want it, Xing.”

Yifan’s blonde head was visible on the other side of Starfire and the horse swung her head around, snapping her teeth so viciously that he stepped back.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he bit out. It had been his decision. He had taken Yifan’s heart in his hands and crushed it.

_“Your father’s right. I’m not good enough yet. Maybe one day. If I had trained with Starfire a little more instead of sneaking off with you, she might have beaten Stormdancer in cross country. I’m distracted and I’m distracting **you**.”_

He could still see the broken, crushed look on Yifan’s face in the feed room as he stood there, trying to hold back tears with Starfire’s feed bucket in hand. Mr Wu had approached him, courteous but firm in his stance that their relationship was keeping them both from being the best and it showed in Yixing’s own riding.

Even Yifan’s outlandishly beautiful dressage performance had not been enough to convince the man that Yifan was doing perfectly fine.

_“You might not need this, Yifan. But **I** do. Starfire’s performances have been less than ideal and it’s my fault. I **have** been distracted. By you.”_

“My father would rather I be here riding than moping at home,” Yifan retorted and Yixing snorted.

“You’re not even wearing your boots. Or your gloves.”

Sure enough, the blonde was dressed casually, in his favourite pair of black, distressed jeans and expensive sneakers. Not a riding glove in sight.

“I brought them. He saw me put them in the car,” Yifan replied tersely and Yixing raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re lying to him now.”

“ _Yixing_ ,” Yifan exclaimed, exasperated and Yixing shrugged, carefully rinsing the shampoo from Starfire’s shoulder.

“I’m just calling it how I see it,” he replied stiffly, moving on to spread shampoo over the mare’s hindquarters.

“You’ve been avoiding me ever since Exordium,” Yifan said and Yixing could feel the burn of his gaze from over Starfire’s back.

He kept his eyes on the suds forming on the black coat, scrubbing away determinedly. The silence between them stretched on until he could not stand it any longer.

“Yifan, we’re already over,” he tried, trying to ignore the sting of tears in the back of his eyes, “there’s no reason for me to see you anymore.”

Even with his eyes fixed on Starfire’s coat, he could almost see the exasperated expression on Yifan’s face.

“You don’t believe that.”

Yixing blinked, raising his head to gaze at Yifan in confusion.

“I broke up with you, Yifan.”

He rinsed the suds out of Starfire’s coat, eyes narrowed.

“And you think I’m going to sit back and take it?” Yifan retorted, pouring shampoo on the other side of Starfire’s body.

The horse snorted in surprise, turning her head to glare at him. Yifan moved out of biting range, beginning to scrub.

“Yifan, that’s not- I broke up with you for a reason,” Yixing spluttered at the determined look in his ex’s eyes.

“A stupid reason,” Yifan glowered, “you don’t need to be good for me.”

“It wasn’t _for_ you,” Yixing fumbled, nearly dropping the rubber mitt he was pulling over his hand. His cheeks were hot and he could hardly look Yifan in the eye with his gaze burning into the top of his head.

“I’m- I- You’ve been distracting me!” He raised his voice, tone too sharp, too high. Starfire spooked again, crab stepping away with her ears twitching.

Yixing ran his hand over her shoulder in apology and she settled, snuffling at him. Yifan’s lips twitched in what looked like amusement. Against his will, he felt his own lips begin to rise at just how stupid he sounded.

“I can’t afford any distractions, Yifan,” he said softly, moving to dip Starfire’s tail into the bucket of water, combing out the coarse strands with his fingers.

The mare twitched her tail and he reeled back just in time before the dirty water could splash onto him.

“I know you can’t.”

Yifan’s eyes were soft when he looked up, the blonde carefully rinsing the shampoo from Starfire’s coat.

Yixing squeezed the water from Starfire’s tail, and yelped, jumping back when the mare swished it wildly, tossing her mane. He held his tongue as he washed out her mane and Yifan finished up with the sweat scraper, water dripping off the horse until she was mostly dry.

“I know you want to practice.”

Yifan broke the silence when Yixing turned Starfire out into the paddocks, the mustang immediately dashing off, flicking her heels into the air as she pranced, as if she was a filly again.

“But Starfire deserves a break too. You both worked really hard on Exordium.”

Yixing kept his eyes on the jet-black coat of his horse, watching as she skidded to a stop beneath the shade of a tree, dipping her head to lip at the sweet green grass. Someone had turned Little Prince out too, and the sweet Lipizzaner tempered Starfire perfectly as he wandered up to take a sniff. The mare turned around to snap at him and Little Prince jerked back, eyes wide. But he did it again, only curious and Yixing smiled to himself as Starfire shook herself, leftover droplets flying from her mane.

Starfire was a herd creature. All horses were, but because she was a mustang, they were especially used to being in big herds. Her wariness around Little Prince was already fading as she allowed the gelding to sniff her neck, craning to sniff at him too.

“Starfire can have a break,” he said softly, as the sun’s rays lit upon the white star on the mare’s forehead. Starfire turned towards him, brown eyes glittering in the late afternoon sun.

Without being prompted, she trotted over, speeding into a canter before skidding to a stop before the white picket fence.

Yixing held out his hand and she nosed at it, not forgetting to snap at Yifan before thrusting her muzzle into his palm to be petted. Yixing’s heart filled with joy as he scratched her cheek, completely ignoring Little Prince, who had come up to Yifan with a curious look.

He could remember the very first time he had met Starfire, on a little expedition to Nevada with his father.

Papa and Mama were never home very often but when they did come back, they often went on vacations and expeditions all over the world.

On this occasion, his father had taken him to a ranch with the intention of just riding and enjoying the wild Nevada landscape.

It had been beautiful, full of rocky cliffs and vegetation that stretched on for miles and miles.

Yixing remembered the funny straws hats his father made him wear and the unfamiliar western saddles that they had to ride in. He could almost smell the heavy scent of straw and hay and a scent that was undeniably _horse._

They had ridden out at sunrise, when the first rays of the sun were just spilling over the horizon, painting the clouds in orange and red. Papa had stopped to take a photo, his horse pawing at the ground beneath him with impatience.

Yixing had basked in the light of the rising sun, and the coolness of the wind against his cheek. Even the birds were just waking up at they rode through the forest, his father occasionally stopping to take more photos.

They had come upon another ranch, this one with a paddock out front.

The horses were stirring, the sky already bright.

Yixing remembered the corrals being opened and the sound of a hundred hooves thundering on the dirt floor. He remembered the herd of horses, a small group, about five or six horses being chased into the pen, men on horseback behind them, whips flying.

“Are those-?”

He turned to his father, who nodded.

“Wild mustangs. There are too many of them, so they catch what they can and sell them.”

Yixing stared.

The herd of horses were wild, bucking, kicking and screaming even as they ran around the corrals, kicking at everything that they could reach.

They were beautiful horses, even with their half matted manes and tails.

They had seen wild mustangs in the forest and cliffs while they rode and their guide had warned them away, stating that the stallion of the mustang herd would not hesitate to chase them down if they were to encroach on their territory.

“Shall we go closer?”

Yixing nodded mutely, his eyes flitting across the new herd of six. They were calming in the presence of other horses, their screams dying down to soft snorts and whinnies.

The rancher greeted them with much enthusiasm upon recognizing his father and they were welcome to stable their horses and have a look around.

Yixing had headed straight for the pen of wild horses, his awe too strong.

“Where will they go?” he asked as the rancher, a big burly man came up next to him. He could feel the man survey him, eyes raking up and down as if to size him up.

“To rescues mostly. The pretty ones will be sold. Not every day you get to call a mustang a pet. The ones that are too wild will be shot, likely.”

Yixing gasped at the matter of fact way the man said it as if the beautiful creatures before him held no value in his eyes.

A firm hand clamped down on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father beside him, his lips pinched. It seemed he too, was upset at the very thought of any of those horses being put down.

“Which ones are the wild ones?” he asked and the rancher pointed to a separate pen. Yixing’s eyes lit upon one immediately.

It was the only black one of the group, the others a wild mix of chestnuts, bays and browns, making it stand out like a sore thumb.

“That’s a mare. Crazy girl she is.”

The rancher seemed to have followed his gaze.

The mare whinnied and bucked, turning wild eyes upon the approaching humans. She had a white star on her forehead, clear and distinct. Other than that, she was pure black everywhere else, with not even a speck of white on her coat.

“She’s lovely,” Yixing breathed. He was in the market for a horse, after having just retired the old gelding that his father had owned before him.

War Emblem was a lovely horse but he was old and his muzzle was greying. He could not jump as high, or run as fast as he used to anymore. So they retired him to the lovely green pastures behind their home, where he could roll around in the sunshine and grow fat on the spring grass and treats that Mother liked to bring him.

The mare watched him, as he stepped forward, eyes fixed upon her.

“I wouldn’t go so close, boy. She’s going to the slaughterhouse, that one,” the rancher cautioned but Yixing barely heard him, so enthralled by the mare. “Right mad. No one can touch her.”

She seemed just as interested in him, but her eyes never lost the wild glint. When he raised his hand, she snapped, baring her big teeth.

Yixing lurched back and stopped. He knew when to stop pushing.

When the mare calmed, he tried again, this time with his hands by his side, taking tiny steps. When she snapped at him, he stopped.

“Yixing, it’s about time we get going. Your mother will be wondering where we got off to.” His father’s words broke the spell and Yixing stepped back when the mustang lunged, her teeth bared.

She was beautiful with her fiery temper, the sun glinting off her jet black coat.

Yixing raised his hand in a wave, turning away back to his father who had a thoughtful look on his face. He prepared himself to never see her again, pushing their instant connection away to the back of his mind. It would kill him to think about where she was going.

They returned to the ranch and tucked into a massive breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast and Yixing managed to forget about the mare until they had gotten home and his parents were preparing to fly out again, this time without him, for a business trip.

“Xing xing.” 

He had been in the middle of pulling on his boots when his father called to him from the dining table.

“Yes, Papa,” he called back, limping to the table with one boot still unlaced. His mother wrinkled her nose at him but she was smiling, her manicured hand curled around his father’s shoulder.

“This is for you.”

A stack of white papers was pushed across the glass top and Yixing stared down at it, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the photo of the mare he had fallen in love with from Nevada glaring up at him from the paper.

The words ‘ **adoption success’** were printed neatly across the top in black ink and he could not help the cry of delight that issued from his lip.

“For me?” he cried, clutching the papers to his chest, near trembling with excitement. “You bought her for me?”

His father grinned broadly as he ran around the table to crush him and his mother in a hug. Yixing could not remember ever feeling so happy.

“Thank you, thank you!” he gasped, leaning back when he got a huge whiff of his mother’s perfume.

“What are you going to name her?” his mother asked, leaning across the table to get a good look at the photo.

Yixing stared at the fiery look in the mustang’s eyes, defiant and the white star gleaming on her forehead. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he stroked her photograph, almost disbelieving.

She was coming to him.

“Starfire,” he proclaimed, remembering the way the sunlight had reflected off the star on her forehead, like flames dancing along her body. She had fire and she was _his._

Starfire was as wild as he remembered when she arrived at the stable. She bucked and kicked and would let no one touch her. It had taken three men to even get her into a stall and even then, she kicked the living hell out of the doors.

It had taken months and months of work to get her to trust him. His father had even hired a professional to aid him but Yixing spent hours with her, practically neglecting his boyfriend just to sit on the fence of her paddock, watching her. She nipped and bit and Yixing learned her boundaries, stepping away whenever she got snappy.

They had grown together and even though she still had a massive distrust of humans, the fruit of Yixing’s labour could clearly be seen, the very day she let him put a saddle on her. That very memory made Yixing cry just thinking about it. He still had a photo that Yifan had taken of that magical day, framed on his bedside table.

Blinking, Yixing kissed her velvety nose gently, smiling when Starfire whickered at him before turning away, gambolling across the fields to munch at the grass, Little Prince following close behind.

“Starfire can rest, for this summer,” he repeated, “but I need this training. I _need_ this, Yifan. It’s like all I’ve learnt, everything I know is slipping away like water.”

Yifan was leaning against the gate, his golden hair gleaming in the rays of the sun, watching him with a knowing look. Yixing wanted to shrivel up inside. He clutched at the fence instead, staring out over the fields.

“It’s because of the injury, Xing. No one expects you to be at your peak quite so soon.”

Yixing ducked his head. Rationally, he knew that Yifan was right.

But it was so incredibly frustrating having to relearn everything he used to be so good in before. He had been the best of the stables, before Junmyeon came in with his perfect horse and perfect technique.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I have to ride, Yifan. I have to get back to the top.”

Yifan pushed himself off the fence, effortlessly graceful in a way that made Yixing’s heart ache. He _missed_ him.

Yifan had been his best friend even before they were even involved in a relationship. They shared everything together, their wins, their falls and all of their breakups. He had been there when Yifan fell off his pony and broke his arm when he was eight and Yifan helped him through a horrible time where he thought he might never be able to ride again.

Avoiding him had been physically painful.

“I know you want to ride,” Yifan said conversationally as they walked together, shoulders bumping. He glanced at him, the beginnings of a smile on his face and Yixing’s heart stuttered.

“Which is why I spoke to your father and I’m hijacking your vacation.”

“What?”

Yixing stared as they came to Yifan’s car, the blonde opening the trunk to reveal two suitcases, and a bag full of his riding things.

“Yifan- How- Where are we going?”

He stared as Yifan slammed the trunk shut, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Yifan walked around the car, opening the passenger side door, still smiling.

“Get in, we’re going to the airport.”

“What?”

Yixing could hardly believe his ears. Had Yifan not listened to a word he said about needing to ride more? He stiffened, jaw tightening. He was _not_ going on vacation.

“We’re going to have a vacation and still ride,” Yifan supplied, nudging him gently. “Hurry and get in.”

Still in shock, Yixing slid into the passenger seat.

“Are you not going to tell me where we’re going?” he asked as Yifan started the engine.

Yifan turned to look at him with that stupid, beautiful gummy smile that always made his heart stop. Yixing ducked his head, cheeks flushing for some unknown reason. He picked at the worn cover of his phone, certain that Yifan could see right through him.

“We’re going first to Vienna, to the Spanish Riding School.”

Yixing caught his breath, like he did when he first heard that Ryeowook would be heading to Spain.

“Your father managed to get us a week of training with some of the best classical dressage instructors in the world,” Yifan grinned. He pointed to his wallet, stuffed in the cupholder.

“And we have tickets to see the Ballet of the White Stallions. In a private box.”

“Oh my god.”

His heart picked up its pace, excitement replacing the anxiety that he had been feeling.

The Ballet of the White Stallions had been something of a dream. He had always wanted to see them but with all the training and Starfire, he had never been able to make a trip down. It was a performance by the white Lippizaner horses of the School Quadrille, in the Schools on and above the ground and on the Long Rein.

They were the epitome of classical dressage and accompanied by the most gorgeous music.

“When did you plan this?” he gaped, not even bothering to hide his excitement.

Yifan looked a little sheepish, even as he pulled into the drop off point at the airport, where someone was already waiting to take his car.

“Before Exordium. I wanted to surprise you,” he admitted softly and Yixing’s stomach dropped.

_Oh._

He barely managed to keep a straight face as a steward pulled their suitcases from the trunk, transferring them onto a baggage cart.

“We’ll get this into first-class for you, Mister Wu?”

Yifan nodded without even looking at the steward, his eyes practically burning into the side of Yixing’s head. Yixing kept his eyes straight ahead, his lips tightening. He could not afford to cave, no matter how much his heart longed for him to break down and apologize.

Yifan would take him back. It would be as if nothing had ever happened.

But his future, his career depended on his riding. A relationship, no matter how long or steady it had been was only in his way. His father would call him an idiot, as he had the night Yixing broke the news to them. It was supposed to be a joyous time.

His parents were home after yet another long business trip and they were having dinner when his mother casually asked if Yifan would be over. Yixing had barely been able to keep his composure, swallowing the tears as he chewed on his perfectly cooked steak.

His father’s face had been thunderous when he told them what Yifan’s father had said to him and how they both agreed that it would be the best thing for the both of them if they split up.

By the end of the dinner, Yixing was crying, drowning the dessert he did not touch with his tears.

His father had threatened to drive down, right then and there to confront the man who had dared to say such things about his son. But Yixing had begged him to stay and reiterated how he was right. How he could drag Yifan down with him in the long run.

Their families had always been close but his parents privately agreed that Yifan’s father was a man in his own category and a different level of asshole. He was courteous and charming when he needed to be and for most of their relationship, treated Yixing as if he were his own son.

But Yixing had known when he began to fall from favour, from the accident when Yifan skipped trainings to visit him. He could see it in his face when he recovered and whenever he was over at Yifan’s house.

His gaze always burned whenever he saw his son lounging about with Yixing in his lap, tinkering with music instead of riding.

Yixing swept those thoughts out of the way as they were swiftly guided through security, their baggage checked in. A pretty stewardess poured him a glass of champagne as they entered the premium lounge, her lips almost garishly red in the bright light.

He smiled back weakly, settling into the nearest settee as Yifan took another glass for his own, another attendant hurrying to set his tablet on the table before him.

“Do you think we’d bump into Ryeowook?” he asked, hiding a smile when Yifan made a face.

“We’re going to Vienna, not Spain,” Yifan replied, pulling up a copy of their itinerary on the tablet screen. “So hopefully not.”

“What else is on the agenda besides Austria?” Yixing asked. Yifan gestured to the tablet and he shifted, moving from his seat to Yifan’s side.

Yifan’s leg pressed against his as he leaned over the table to look, startling him. His hand shook and Yifan deftly plucked the glass away before he could spill anything, setting it on the table.

Yixing shot him a grateful smile as he scanned the itinerary.

“You really thought of everything, huh?” he said, closing the screen. It was about time and the flight attendant was ushering them out to where they were to board the plane.

“I may have hidden some things.”

Yifan gave him a sleazy wink that made him laugh.

“So there still are surprises,” Yixing commented as he stepped aboard, nodding at the attendants who greeted them.

Yifan’s mysterious smile made his heart jump as he slid into his seat.

“Of course there are.”

-

The flight was a gruelling fifteen hours and Yixing slept for most of the flight. The flight attendants converted their seats and he had fallen asleep almost immediately to the comforting sound of Yifan’s breathing beside him.

He usually never slept very well on flights, but with Yifan, everything felt different.

They had been on trips together before, many, in fact. But the distance between them now was palpable.

He fingered the stem of his glass, nodding in thanks as the flight attendant filled it with an unknown Austrian wine. The sky outside the plane window was dark and misty and he could hear the plane engines rumbling as the announcement came over the loudspeaker that they were preparing for descent.

A glance at his watch told him that it was about twelve-thirty on the ground and they had both slept right through the dinner the plane offered.

Yifan’s golden hair was mussed as he sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, haphazardly buckling up his seatbelt.

“What time is it?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yixing smiled fondly, knocking at his wineglass with a finger.

“About twelve-thirty. We should land in Austria in about thirty minutes or so,” he replied and Yifan nodded, still bleary-eyed. He reached for Yixing’s wineglass, wrinkling his nose when he tasted the strange wine.

“You don’t like that?” Yixing laughed when he made a gagging sound.

“I’d prefer sherry over whatever _that_ is.”

Yixing shook his head as he reached for the glass, sipping delicately even as the plane shuddered and shook, the pilot once again reminding them to put on their seatbelts and remain in their seats.

“That bad, huh.”

Yifan made a face.

“Remind me not to touch a drop of Austrian wine when we land.”

True to Yixing’s calculations, they did land in thirty minutes, making it about eight in the evening back home. The valet took their suitcases for them, hustling them towards the immigration counter.

With Yifan’s preparations, immigration was relatively painless and quick. All too soon, they were being shown towards the pick-up points of the airport, where Yifan said someone would be waiting for them.

He spotted that someone relatively quickly, given that there was a massive sign with Yifan’s name written on it crudely with black sharpie.

“Wu Yifan?”

The man was stout with a handsome goatee, his eyes piercing when he turned towards them. He spoke with a thick Austrian accent and Yixing had trouble picking out the words.

Yifan, bless his soul, understood the accented English almost perfectly, turning to smile at the man.

“I’m to escort you to your hotel, sir.”

They were led to a nondescript black car and Yixing was embarrassed when he was awoken about half an hour later, by Yifan gently shaking him.

He had unknowingly curled up against the taller man, pillowing his head on his broad shoulder.

Yifan was smiling, his lips twitching and it made Yixing flush, sliding out of the car so fast that he nearly fell. A large hand wrapped around his wrist and he jerked up, startled. Yifan shook his head at him when he let him go, walking into the hotel.

They were given the penthouse, courtesy of Yixing’s father.

Yixing wondered if this trip was partially his idea as well, to try and get them both back together. He was thoughtful like that.

“There’s a separate bedroom if you want it,” YIfan said quickly when they both walked into the master suite, Yixing’s eyes immediately drawn to the massive queen-sized bed, “I planned this before, you know…”

He trailed off and Yixing looked away, unable to stop the guilt from sinking like a stone in his stomach.

The drapes on the windows were drawn back, offering a wonderful view of the city. There were rose petals sprinkled on the bedsheet, a tray with champagne and glasses beside it and he was starting to think that this _was_ his father’s idea.

Slowly he backed out of the room.

“You booked this place. You can take the suite. I’ll sleep in the bedroom.”

The look that flashed across Yifan’s face quickly made guilt clog in his throat and he had to swallow before stepping back out into the living room.

The valet arrived with their suitcases and Yixing offered him a generous tip in stilted English, carefully shifting his own baggage into the separate room Yifan had mentioned.

Even though it was in the middle of the day in Austria, he was exhausted. It had to be the time zones that were messing up his body clock.

He kicked off his shoes, crawling under the sheets just as Yifan poked his head in, chewing his lip in the most endearing fashion.

“Are you hungry? I can send for some room service,” he asked, fingers tap-tapping away on the door jamb.

Yixing opened one eye and grumbled something incoherent and Yifan laughed.

“I’ll leave you to sleep then. Wake you when the food gets here.”

When he was shaken awake by a large hand, the sunlight streaming in was significantly darker and Yixing sat up to see the thinner, white drapes pulled across the windows to block the majority of the afternoon sun.

Yifan stared down at him, his golden hair adorably mussed.

“Hey,” he said, deep voice rumbling in Yixing’s chest. It was enough to confirm that he too, had taken a nap.

“Food’s here.”

Yixing could smell it too, the smell of something meaty and very fried wafting through the air.

“What is it?” he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was sore, possibly from the cramped airplane seat. It might have been first class but the beds were only so big. His waist ached as he sat up, the blankets pooling around him.

“Wiener Schnitzel.” Yifan’s German left much to be desired and it hardly mattered anyway because Yixing did _not_ speak German. He should have but his parents had insisted on his taking of English and Korean more than other European languages.

“It’s veal, with sour cream and onions and fried potatoes,” Yifan explained. Yixing’s stomach growled and he blushed, accepting the hand offered.

“RouRou would love this,” he commented as Yifan lifted the silver dome from the plate to reveal the fried meat with a massive side serving of potatoes.

Yifan nodded, looking wistful at the thought of his dog. His companion rarely ever left his side back home. In fact, Yixing was surprised he had even been at the stables without him. Looking back now, it made sense.

“Mama has him for now,” he said in reply to Yixing’s unasked question.

Yixing nodded. Of course, she did.

Yifan’s father did not like the little poodle and only consented to having him around because he helped with Cosmic’s show anxiety.

As far as he knew, RouRou was a working dog.

Yifan’s mother on the other hand, adored the pup, showering him with treats whenever Yifan brought RouRou over.

It was a wonder the poodle did not grow fat from the amount of treats he was given at her place. Yixing had contemplated getting a dog or a cat. Just as a pet, because Starfire would likely trample any companion smaller than she was to death. It got rather lonely sometimes.

“She’ll spoil him,” he commented and Yifan shrugged, smiling with one side of his mouth. He speared a fried potato on his fork, dragging it through the sour cream before popping it into his mouth.

Yixing helped himself to the veal, though his stomach turned a little. He was unused to eating anything deep-fried. As an athlete, his diet back home was relatively healthy, with a lot of salads, quinoa and brown rice.

Yifan seemed to notice his hesitance as he shovelled fried potatoes into his mouth.

“It’s an Austrian dish,” he said, stabbing a slice of veal, “and the fastest thing I could get them to whip up.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Yixing asked, turning to look out of the window. The sun was setting, the curtains aglow with the red rays. The city’s lights were beginning to turn on, even though it was still light out.

“The Danube River. I thought we could take a walk,” Yifan replied, with a quick glance at his watch. “I heard it’s quite beautiful at nightfall.”

Yixing watched as he pulled a camera from his pack, reaching for his coat. He wiped the grease from his lips, following suit.

“We could have dessert, if you’re not too full from that,” Yifan teased as Yixing covered up the rest of the fried veal, relieved.

“I’d prefer a proper dinner please,” Yixing replied with a smile.

The Danube River was indeed beautiful at sunset. The sky turned a soft cotton candy pink colour, gradually getting darker as the sun sank lower beneath the horizon.

Yixing could hear Yifan snapping away, sometimes photographing the sunset and others, the view of the astounding architecture of Vienna. He turned just as a snap sounded right beside his ear, startled, to see Yifan grinning at him, the lens of his camera pointed right at him.

“Did you just-?”

Yifan lowered his camera, turning to look at the photo that appeared on the screen with a smile.

“You looked so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.”

Yixing felt his cheeks heat up, raising a hand to whack his friend even as he huddled closer to take a look.

The photo did look good, the soft light of the sun lighting up his dark hair and the profile of his face. There was a wistful look on his face that he did not even realise he had been making.

“It looks good,” he commented, pressing a little closer as a breeze blew across the water. It was getting chilly as the sky darkened, the pretty pink clouds turning to a dusty purple.

Yifan switched off his camera, leaving it hanging from his neck as he glanced at his watch once more. Yixing jolted when he laced their fingers together without thinking, warmth spreading through him.

“Let’s go. We have a reservation at the Marina Restaurant.”

“A reservation?” Yixing asked as he struggled to keep up with Yifan’s long legs. Yifan slowed for him, nodding. His eyes twinkled as he led them towards a building designed to look very much like the inside of a ship.

“Reservation under Wu,” he said smoothly and the maître bowed at the sight of them, Yifan dropping Yixing’s hand quickly as the man straightened.

Yixing stuck his hand into his pocket, finding himself missing the warmth as they were led to a table that overlooked the river. Already the city was coming alive, the lights flickering on.

“Wine for you, sir?”

The server appeared by their table, swiftly distributing the menus, full of German words that Yixing could not read. He swallowed a smile as he watched Yifan suppress the urge to wrinkle his nose, gesturing for him to pour for Yixing.

“I’ll just take the champagne, thank you.”

The wine was deep red and Yixing was reminded starkly of the time when he had snuck out with Yifan before they turned eighteen, sharing a bottle of red wine between them. They had gotten away with it, though he had a terrible headache the next day that kept him home instead of riding.

The memory made him smile, as he flipped through the menu as if he would be able to read it.

He could feel Yifan’s eyes burning into him and another memory resurfaced, the memory of their awkward first date.

It had been the strangest date he had ever been on. They had known each other for ages since they were toddlers and then, they had sat across each other like strangers. Even holding hands felt weird, a strange sort of electricity sparking between them.

Yifan had taken him to a fancy restaurant too, very much like the one they were seated in right then. They had both ordered red wine and Yixing remembered the awkward smile on Yifan’s face as he reached across the table to lace their fingers together.

It had not been an easy transition for them, no matter how it looked to others on the outside.

There had been so many awkward dates, standing outside of doors not knowing what to do to get to the point they had been before Yixing had ruined everything.

“You okay?”

The feeling of Yifan’s hand settling over his was both familiar and strange and he was jolted rudely out of his thoughts to see his friend staring back at him with his brows furrowed in concern.

He nodded, his lips pulling up into what Yifan always called his fake smile and the blonde’s brows furrowed even more. Yifan always saw right through him.

“I ordered for the both of us since you were too busy thinking,” he said instead, when Yixing thought he was going to press further.

“Thank you,” he said, picking up his wine glass. He could feel Yifan’s eyes still burning into him as he took a tiny sip of wine, the sweet and sour taste tingling on his tongue.

The server returned, bearing a bowl of soup and a plate of what looked like fresh tuna mixed with avocado and crackers on the side.

Yixing’s eyes lit up when he saw it.

“Tuna tartare!” he cheered. It was one of his favourite appetizers and Yifan knew that. His eyes were twinkling as he thanked the server, nudging the plate over to him.

“I thought you’d like that,” he rumbled and Yixing nodded.

“I haven’t had it in so long,” he said wistfully, carefully scooping a little onto a cracker. He jerked his chin in the direction of Yifan’s soup.

“Gazpacho?”

Yifan nodded, scooping up chunks of onion and tomatoes. He offered Yixing a mouthful of it and in turn, Yixing made up a little cracker of tuna tartare for him

Their entrees arrived quickly.

For Yixing, Yifan had ordered a pike perch fillet, with a side of Italian gnocchi and for himself, a mussel casserole with potato salad.

They shared their meals between them, Yixing stealing bites of potato from Yifan’s plate.

Dessert was a chocolate tart with sour cherries and a fruit cream that the maître recommended when he came by to check on them. The chocolate was rich and sweet, marrying perfectly with the sour cherries and rich cream. It was the best dessert that Yixing had had in a while.

They were both full to bursting when they left the restaurant, warm and a little fuzzy from the wine.

Yixing was not sure what he was thinking when he reached for Yifan’s hand, his mind blurry from the amount of wine he had. Yifan did not protest, entwining their fingers together.

They stopped by the riverside, just watching the boats sail by and the lights twinkle.

“This is beautiful,” Yixing murmured, blinking rapidly. The lights were incredibly bright and they hurt him a little, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

Yifan was watching him as he replied.

“Yeah, it is.”

His hand was so warm, wrapped up in Yifan’s large one as they walked back towards the hotel, little sparks of electricity sparking through their bare skin.

Yixing found himself staring up at YIfan’s lips when they stopped so that the blonde could snap more photos of the waterfront. He did not really know what he was doing as he rose onto his tiptoes, leaning in close until Yifan’s large hands were curling around his cheeks, gently nudging him away with a smile.

“You’re such a lightweight.”

His heart tingled at the fond tone in Yifan’s voice and he cuddled into closer. The night was getting chillier by the minute and Yifan was big and warm.

“Mmph,” he mumbled, almost smashing his face into Yifan’s chest, strong arms curling around his body in a hug.

“We need to get back, Xing.”

The amusement in Yifan’s voice was palpable as he tried to straighten his tipsy friend. Yixing grumbled something incoherent and buried his face into Yifan’s shoulder. He was sleepy and the wine just made him feel all fuzzy inside.

He did not know how they got back to the hotel without an accident but Yifan managed and he faceplanted into the nearest bed, passing out almost immediately without even taking a shower.

“You’re gross.”

Was the first thing he heard when he awoke again. The sky was still dark outside as he rolled over, squinting up at Yifan’s face. The older man was already dressed in his breeches, his helmet clutched in one hand and a stack of clothes in the other.

He jerked awake, flying into a sitting position.

Looking around him, he could see that he had fallen asleep in the master suite, still in his clothes.

“What time-?” he asked, rubbing his eyes blearily, “are we going riding?”

Yifan shook his head, his tone full of sarcasm as he answered, “no, I just like my breeches a lot.”

He chuckled right after he said that, tossing the clothes into Yixing’s face. Yixing could not summon enough strength to catch them, letting them strike him with a whine.

“Take a shower. Our ride is coming soon.”

Yixing stumbled out of bed, the hot shower waking him up a little more. He dressed quickly, running a hand roughly through his hair. There was no need to style it if it was going to be in a helmet all day.

Adrenaline thrummed through him as he brushed his teeth, eyeing the boots sitting at the door of the bathroom. He did not realise just how much he had been itching to ride.

Yifan was already sitting down, a sandwich in hand as he poured milk into a glass. He was on the phone, a female’s voice ringing out on speakerphone as he took a bite from his sandwich, his helmet looking incredibly out of place on the nice marble counter.

Yixing yelped when he tossed him a sandwich without looking up from his tablet, only his quick reflexes managing to stop him from getting a sandwich to the face.

There was already a cup of tea steeping on the table at Yifan’s elbow that he pushed over, only briefly glancing up from his work.

“Eat quickly. We have a long ride to the Heldenberg Training Center.”

Yixing froze for a moment as his brain processed what that meant.

“We’re not going to the school?”

Yifan shot him an amused look.

“Not today, we aren’t. It’s summer so the horses are at the Training Center.”

Yixing hummed. Of course. He had read about that.

The tea was thick and sweet as he gulped it down, as quickly as he wolfed down his sandwich, coating his throat. Yixing laced up his boots, practically vibrating with excitement as Yifan pulled on his coat, packing up his tablet and finishing up his conversation with the woman.

“Who was that?” he asked distractedly as he picked up his helmet, tucking it into his bag along with his gloves.

Yifan glanced at him as he reached for the key card sitting on the table, sliding it into his wallet before opening the door.

“A work colleague,” he mumbled, his brows furrowing.

Yixing had caught only snippets of their conversation, too embroiled in his excitement to pay much attention. Something about horses and trailers, if he remembered correctly.

Yifan shut the door behind them and they walked in silence down to the elevator, their footsteps too loud in the quiet morning. The doorman smiled sleepily at them and Yixing smiled back, whistling through his teeth as they stepped out of the hotel and into the open air.

There was a little chill in the air and he hugged his coat closer to his body, shivering as a black car pulled up before them. The windows of the car were tinted dark and they could not see into it.

“Servus.”

The driver bowed as he held the door open for both of them. Yifan slid in first, Yixing following suit.

“Good morning, I hope you’re ready.”

The new voice in the car startled him and he turned to see a lady with piercing eyes staring at him. She smirked at his surprise and Yifan turned to give her a hug.

“Morning, Lia,” Yifan beamed before turning to Yixing, “Yixing, this is Lia Scherer. She is the one coordinating our training and our horses.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yixing said politely.

Her eyes raked over him and she spoke to Yifan, not addressing him directly.

“He’s pretty.”

Yixing’s cheeks flushed as Yifan let out a loud laugh, pulling out his phone.

“He is, isn’t he?”

The ride took about a half-hour and Yixing spent most of it with his earphones in, staring at the scenery as they passed, his heart thudding in his chest.

His heartbeat quickened as the car turned into a beautiful courtyard, paved with white cobblestones. He could hear the horses through the window of the car and adrenaline surged through him.

“Someone’s excited,” Yifan commented as they left the car, Yixing trying his best to appear calm and collected, but there was no heat to his voice. He seemed only amused by Yixing’s excitement.

Yixing could not help himself. He had seen photos of course, of the Spanish Riding School and Heldenberg grounds but it hardly compared to actually being there and seeing the magnificent Austrian architecture and hearing the horses whinny and call to each other from their stalls.

“You’ll have a theory lesson on classical dressage and the Haute école. The horses you will be riding have not arrived quite yet,” Lia said when she joined them. She too was dressed in smart riding attire, white breeches and a neat jacket.

“After which I’ll show you to the stables and you can meet our world-famous horses.”

The last part was said with a smile and Yixing briefly wondered just how much Yifan had told her about him. The prospect of meeting the Lipizzaner horses excited him so much that he could not resist a little dance on the spot.

“Come on, you nerd,” Yifan teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Yixing leaned into him, still squealing internally.

The sun was only just about to rise when they entered the main arena, Yixing’s heart rate spiking when he saw the pure white Lipizzaner stallion standing quietly in the centre of it, already bridled and saddled.

“Good morning.” The man standing by the stallion greeted them and Yixing echoed the greeting. He could understand the accented English for the most part and what he could not, Yifan translated for him.

“I hear you are both accomplished dressage riders,” the rider said with a glint in his eye and Yixing shook his head, laughing.

“Not as accomplished as you are, sir,” he replied haltingly and the rider relaxed. Perhaps he had expected them to act like rich, spoiled brats with complete disregard for rules and respect. Yixing understood his trepidation.

Not many people could afford to have such private lessons with the best dressage instructors in the world. As far as he knew, the riding school did not even do lessons in less than a group of four.

But with Yixing’s father’s connections and Yifan’s wealth, it worked in their favour.

“My name is Marius and I will be your teacher for most of the week. I hear you will be attending the gala performance?”

Yixing nodded, unable to stop the delight from bubbling up in his chest.

The man grinned, his stern face relaxing almost completely at his excitement.

“Big fan, are you?” he asked as another rider appeared, slender and handsome.

“Very big fan,” Yifan smirked as Yixing nodded once more, unable to come up with the words to describe just how much of a fan he was.

The new rider smiled in their direction, his eyes as blue as the sky and Yixing startled when he winked, mounting the horse with a grace that he envied.

“This is Tobias. He is your demonstrator for today and the horse he is riding is Pluto Thais.” The tone of Marius’ voice turned professional and the both of them straightened.

“As dressage students, I assume that you must have learnt this before but I find that all riders who comes through these doors can benefit from a reminder.”

“The seat of the rider. It is the foundation of everything you do on horseback. You must be balanced, be light and it should also serve as an aid to your horse. A good seat involves using your abdominal and back muscles effectively. Now, Tobias show us!”

Tobias bowed his head, adjusting his seat such that his pelvis was pushed forward and his spine was straight up and down, his back braced.

“This is a good seat, now trot on.”

The Lipizzaner responded to the voice aid and Yixing watched as Tobias remained almost completely still, even as he sat to the trot.

“See, when you use your abdominal muscles and don’t block joints, you won’t bounce even in the sitting trot. Of course, you must have a horse who knows how to use its back. If your horse cannot use its back effectively, I would recommend you only rise to the trot.”

“Now Tobias, at ease.”

To their amusement, the rider slumped and almost immediately, he began to bounce in the saddle.

“There, you can see it now. He sits like a sack of potatoes, with no support from his abdomen, thus he bounces.”

Tobias straightened, resuming his earlier perfect seat and circled the arena. His eyes lingered a little too long on Yixing, enough to cause him to fight down a blush. Those eyes were so _blue._

“Any horse will slow down or come to a halt if you only inhale deeply, use your abdomen and close your calves.”

Pluto slowed to a walk and gradually came to a perfect square halt before the three of them on the ground.

“There is no need to use your hands to slow the horse.”

At this, Yixing turned to Yifan, raising his eyebrows at him, stifling a laugh when he nudged him hard. Marius seemed to notice this.

“Perhaps you are hard with your hands, Yifan? Your horse does not appreciate it.”

He said it so severely that Yifan’s face pinked and he tucked his hands into the pockets of his breeches hurriedly.

“Now, how do you reduce the use of your hands on your horse’s mouth? The poor thing already has a bit in its mouth, it does not need any more tugging.”

“In the order that I have said it, you take a deep breath. As you inhale deeply, your back muscles increase the resistance of your hands without you actually pulling back. By sitting tall, the tone of your leg muscles increases and closing your calves around the horse will keep its hindquarters engaged, such that it will not go all over the place as you halt.”

He fixed Yifan with a hard stare that made Yixing giggle.

“I hear that you will be riding later. Please ensure that you do not tug on the mouth of your horse.”

Tobias was smiling in their direction, his eyes flitting between Yixing and Yifan as if he was trying to gauge the relationship between the two.

Marius spun back to the horse, gesturing to Tobias’ pelvis.

“Now your pelvis. There are so many misconceptions about seat, that if you press your loins into the saddle you would absorb the shock of the trot. All nonsense. You ought to remain immobile in the saddle. Straight and tall but not rigid. You ought to use your pelvis as you change direction. You could also ask for an extended walk by pressing your seat bones alternately. This is invisible to the eye of the spectator.”

They watched as Tobias clicked his tongue, the horse beginning its walk. It stretched out its neck and head, covering a larger amount of ground than in its normal walk.

“In this sport, the horse should be the one solid on the ground, with its hind-legs under the load. You as the rider ought to be balanced, light and one with the movement of the horse. Your seat should be supported almost entirely by your abdomen. A good seat involves a lot of your abdomen muscles and seat bones.”

Marius gestured and Yixing watched with appreciation as Tobias put Pluto through his paces. He went from a walk, a collected walk to an extended walk and then into a trot, his seat perfect in every gait.

“If you have any questions, you may ask them as we tour the facility. Tobias, will you take Pluto out to pasture please.”

Lia appeared in the arena as Tobias rode over to them, dismounting gracefully. She made her way over to Marius, engaging him in a conversation in rapid fire Austrian German that made Yixing’s head spin. He turned his eyes back on the Lipizzaner stallion that was chewing thoughtfully at its bit, nosing at its rider gently.

“Hello,” Tobias said, sweeping his eyes over Yixing and Yifan. He held out his hand and Yixing shook it first, smiling back.

“I’m Yifan, this is Yixing,” Yifan said from beside him. His smile was friendly as he surveyed the Austrian rider.

“A pleasure,” he replied, absently patting Pluto’s shoulder. The horse nickered and Yixing looked over.

“May I pet him?” he asked shyly and Tobias’ eyes widened.

“Of course. He loves pets.”

Pluto nickered again as if in agreement and Yixing ran his fingers over the smooth white hairs on the horse’s shoulder.

“Hello, boy,” he said and the horse butted at him, nosing at his face. Yixing laughed when he snuffled, lipping at his hair before turning his attention to his hands, as if he thought he would have treats.

“He likes you,” Tobias said and Yixing grinned, scratching the stallion’s cheek. Yifan patted his shoulder, shaking his head with a smile.

“Yixing always had a way with horses. Most horses like him.”

Tobias’ gaze burned as Yixing stroked Pluto’s velvety nose, rubbing under his forelock and generally making a big fuss over the horse as he was want to do.

“I can see why,” the rider said, his tone full of something that Yixing could not identify.

“Let’s go, boys.”

Lia reappeared before either of them could reply, Marius walking at her shoulder.

Yixing’s cheeks heated up when Tobias winked once more, tapping Pluto’s shoulder with his hand.

To his delight, the stallion dropped to one knee, bowing to him.

“Perhaps I’ll see you around the stables.”

Yifan’s smile seemed to have frozen on his face as he slid an arm around Yixing’s shoulders, turning him towards the exit. The gesture was stiff and unusual, not comfortable like it usually was.

“He’s sweet,” Yixing commented as they exited the arena. Lia glanced at him and shrugged.

“He’s a bit of a flirt,” she commented and Marius snorted under his breath, as if he knew something they did not.

They emerged out onto a large green pasture and Yixing gasped in awe.

The sun had already risen, spilling its rays gently over the land and the grass was the greenest he had ever seen in his life. There was large sections fenced off by pretty white fences and trees grew along some of them, branches hanging low enough for some of the horses to pick at.

Beyond the white fences, Lipizzaner horses lazed around, occasionally picking at the sweet green grass.

“Pretty, aren’t they?” Lia smiled at his reaction, “let’s go closer.”

Ears pricked up as they approached and three or four horses came trotting over, presumably in search for treats. Yixing laughed as one thrust its head at his chest, nibbling disinterestedly at his shirt. He rubbed its cheek and the horse snorted, turning to lip at his hand.

“Are they all stallions?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, all seventy two of them here are stallions. The mares and the foals reside at Federal Stud Piber.”

Her phone rang just as she was about to say more.

“Your horses are here. Let’s go meet them.”

Tucking her phone into her pocket, she gestured for them to follow her.

Yixing could not help but gape as they walked across the fields, passing some empty paddocks and into the proper stables.

The white building was impossibly clean and it smelled of hay and horses, the one thing that always made him feel at home. There were still some horses in their stalls that have yet to be turned out and their ears pricked up as they passed, some of them hanging their heads over the Dutch doors to be petted.

Two white horses poked their heads out over the stalls at the end of the hallway, large intelligent eyes blinking in their direction.

“Yixing, you will ride Erlking and Yifan, you have Achilles.”

There was a knowing glint in Lia’s eyes as she gestured to the respective horses.

“Achilles is less tolerant of hard hands than Erlking is, so you’d better work on those hands,” Marius commented, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Yifan blushed as Yixing laughed, reaching to pet the horse.

Erlking whickered at him, flapping his lips before catching the fabric of his shirt, sucking a wet spot onto it.

Yixing merely laughed when Yifan wrinkled his nose at him, scratching the horse’s cheek.

“We’ll go grab breakfast, let these guys settle in a bit more and then the both of you can tack up,” Lia said, patting Achilles’ neck gently.

Breakfast was a black bread roll that Lia called Schwarzbrot, slathered with honey and butter and coffee. There was also eggs and ham and cheese sandwiches that Yifan devoured.

Though they had both eaten before getting into the car, the two riders were hungry after the demonstration and long car ride.

Yixing finished first, wandering back to the stables with permission to tack up Erlking while the others finished up. Lia’s directions were not particularly helpful and he found himself a little lost, staring down a row of stalls that he had not seen before.

“Lost?”

A kindly voice echoed in his ear and he spun around to see Tobias leaning against a pillar, smiling at him. His blue eyes twinkled as he took a step closer.

“A little, yeah,” Yixing admitted, twisting his hands together. The Austrian rider was nearly as tall as Yifan, towering over him easily.

“Your horse is down that way.”

Tobias jerked his chin in the other direction that Yixing had been walking, straightening up. Yixing could not help his eyes from trailing down the rider’s long lean legs.

Blood rushed to his cheeks when Tobias leaned down, his lips right beside his ear. He was so close that he could feel his breath brushing against the shell of his ear when he spoke.

“Are you and that blonde guy together?”

Blue eyes flashed and Yixing startled, stumbling back a step. His face was hot as he shook, then nodded his head.

Tobias was staring at him in amusement.

“So is that a yes or a no?” he asked and Yixing went even redder, shoving his hands into his pockets hurriedly.

“We’re- on a break,” he mumbled, hating himself the very moment the words left his mouth.

The Austrian rider raised an elegant eyebrow.

“On a break or already broken up?”

His eyes were piercing, as if they were staring straight through his façade. Yixing dropped his head, suddenly defensive.

“What’s it to you?” he asked stiffly, and Tobias raised both hands in surrender, his eyes still twinkling with amusement that made Yixing bashful and angry all at once.

“Nothing. Just thought that someone like you is too pretty to go without a partner.”

Yixing did not think he could get any redder but apparently it was possible.

“I-.”

He opened his mouth, ready to argue when someone called his name.

“Xing!”

Relief flooded him and he turned to see Yifan coming up to him, gaze fond.

“Did you get lost?” he asked, his eyes flickering to Tobias. His impressive brows twitched, creasing a little at the sight of the Austrian rider and his smile faded completely.

Tobias merely raised his chin in greeting, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yes, Tobias was just helping me find my way.”

Yixing stumbled over his words, not understanding why he felt the need to explain himself.

“The tack room is that way, and your horse is back there,” the Austrian rider said lazily, with none of the warmth in his voice when he was speaking to Yixing. He jerked his thumb in the directions he was talking about, his blue eyes glittering, boring into Yixing.

“Oh, and Yixing?”

His accent tripped over Yixing’s name and Yixing paused as he was turning away, looking at him quizzically.

“Give me a call if things don’t work out.”

The Austrian rider wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Yixing flush even more and he stuck out his tongue, allowing Yifan to wrap an arm around his shoulder and lead him away.

Yifan’s face was like a thundercloud as they walked away, his arm pulling away the moment they were out of Tobias’ sight. He did not say a word, but Yixing could feel the guilt returning, settling like a stone in his stomach.

The tension in the air as they walked down the hall was so thick that he thought they could almost cut it with a knife.

His guilt manifested in anger as he grabbed the saddle that was hanging off Erlking’s Dutch door with a little more force than necessary, nearly tipping over from the weight of it.

“Woah, careful there.”

Marius caught him before he could fall, brows creased with concern. He seemed to have picked up the odd tension between the two of them as he unlatched the door to the stable for him.

The horses had been groomed before they were trailered to Heldenberg but Yixing still reached for the curry comb, working out his frustration in sweeping strokes over Erlking’s coat.

Erlking was incredibly well behaved, standing completely still, his tail flicking occasionally as Yixing worked over his whole body. He picked up his feet like a gentleman when Yixing asked him to, and never protested when the rider flung his saddle rug over him, setting the saddle on his back.

Yixing forgot his frustrations as he cinched up the girth, marveling at just how polite and patient the Lipizzaner was. He was so used to Starfire’s occasional temper tantrums and nipping that he had forgotten what it was like to ride a horse so responsive and well-tempered.

War Emblem had been like this too, so sweet and patient, so true of his Quarter horse breeding. He missed him. Perhaps he ought ride him again, just bareback in the paddock.

Marius held the door open for him as he walked Erlking out, the horse’s hooves clip clopping on the concrete.

“Oh, you won’t need the mounting block,” Lia said with a grin as Yixing asked. Marius walked up beside him, tapping Erlking’s shoulder firmly.

To Yixing’s surprise, the stallion dropped to one knee, folding forward in a bow like Pluto had, low enough for him to mount.

“Oh, thank you!” he cried, setting his toe in the stirrups and swinging himself into the saddle. The moment he was firmly in the saddle, Erlking rose back up, snorting.

Yixing knew he had to look rather dopey, but he could not help the grin that split his face as he gave the stallion a slappy pat. He reached around, tightening his girth. Lia brought over his bag and he thanked her, pulling out his gloves and helmet. He was still grinning as he tugged on his gloves and buckled his helmet, Erlking the perfect gentleman beneath him.

“Just go straight and turn out into the outdoor arena, the weather’s nice today,” Lia instructed and Yixing nodded, pressing his heels gently into Erlking’s sides.

The horse snorted, responding immediately, stepping into a smooth walk.

Yixing tried to recall everything that Marius had taught them earlier, bracing his back and pushing his pelvis slightly forward.

He could hear Yifan mounting behind him, his horse’s hooves clicking on the concrete as they headed out to the arena.

Yixing stiffened when he saw Tobias leaning against the white fence of the arena, watching him with piercing blue eyes. The very thought of a rider of Tobias’ standard watching him ride made his skin prickle with insecurity.

He shifted his leg, doubling checking that his heels were down and that his seat was correct as he rode Erlking into the arena. Tobias courteously opened the gates for him.

“Thank you,” he called down.

Erlking was tall, just slightly taller than Starfire and it was a little disconcerting.

But all thoughts flew from his mind as Marius stepped into the arena and his heart rate picked up. Here was a world class rider, about to see him work. It made little shivers run down his spine.

“Let them walk,” Marius instructed and Yixing nudged Erlking forward, tracing the perimeter of the arena.

“Trot.”

With the tiniest bit of a squeeze, Erlking moved into a smooth trot and YIxing focused on sitting to it, thinking of how Tobias had sat to the trot earlier that day, perfectly immobile and his head completely still.

It was not hard to sit through. Erlking had one of the smoothest trots he had ever sat to and when Marius called for them to post, he was almost sorry to leave the saddle.

“Heels down, Yixing. Yifan, straighten your back!”

Yixing checked himself, dropping his heels in the stirrups. He chewed his lip as he rode past Tobias, his gaze burning into him.

“Canter!’

Erlking’s outside hind foot left the ground and immediately he deepened his seat, asking for a half halt before sliding his outside leg behind the girth. Erlking picked up his pace, sliding into a canter effortlessly.

“Back to a walk!”

Yixing sat deep in the saddle, his hands completely still and Erlking slipped from canter to walk, without a single trot stride in between. Behind him, he heard Achilles snort and Yifan wince.

Shaking his head, he kept Erlking walking until Marius called for them to stop.

“Watch your hands, Yifan,” the man said gruffly as Yifan bowed his head, patting Achilles’ shoulder in apology.

They ran through various dressage exercises, gradually increasing with difficulty until Yixing was sweating from the effort.

Erlking was a very willing horse, eager to perform and an incredible ride.

By the time they were finished and Marius declared the lesson over, the sun was high in the sky and both horses and humans were sweaty and tired.

“He’s a good teacher,” Yixing commented as he unclipped his helmet.

Grooms had appeared to take the horses from them and Lia appeared with water bottles for them both. Yixing petted Erlking a little more, the horse whickering and snuffling at his shirt briefly before being led off by the groom.

Yifan nodded his agreement, too parched to say more. He was gulping down his water when Tobias appeared, grinning widely.

“That was good work out there. You have talent, both of you,” he said, his eyes flickering to Yixing. “Won’t you join us for lunch?”

“That would be great, but we already have lunch plans,” Yifan cut in before Yixing could answer, his bottle still uncapped. He was almost glaring, his body language stiff and unfriendly.

Yixing frowned, laying a hand on Yifan’s arm.

He shot Tobias an apologetic look.

“Perhaps tomorrow? We will be here again tomorrow, right?”

Yifan glowered and Yixing rolled his eyes internally at the glare sent his way. Lia appeared before anyone could say anything else, her ponytail swinging.

“Car’s here,” she said, glancing between the three men, her eyebrows raised. Two grooms ran up, their bags in hand and Yifan draped an arm around Yixing’s waist, surprising him.

“Let’s go.”

“Did you really have to do that?” Yixing asked when they were settled in the car, his bag at his feet.

Yifan glanced over at him, his expression neutral.

“Do what?”

Yixing did not know whether to laugh or to cry. He settled for pinching his lips into what he hoped was a stern expression and folding his arms across his chest.

“You know what.”

Lia had apologized that she could not return with them as she had other things to do around the stable so the both of them made it back to their hotel on their own. He was grateful for that as he needed that alone time with Yifan to figure out what exactly was on his mind.

Not that he would not get enough alone time with Yifan for the rest of the trip.

Yifan’s lips quirked up at the corners and Yixing bit his lip harder. He was trying to be serious!

“He was flirting with you,” he replied, fiddling with his phone. Yixing raised his eyebrows.

“And?”

Yifan straightened, leaning over into his space.

“I was jealous.”

Yixing’s cheeks pinked and he shoved him away, blushing furiously. He hid his face in his hands as YIfan laughed aloud, grabbing his wrist to pull them away.

“You’re insufferable,” he grumbled, though a smile tugged on his lips. This was why he loved Yifan. He never beat around the bush and was so incredibly straightforward with his emotions.

“Am I?”

Yifan was in his space again, his eyes twinkling and Yixing tried to push him away once more, laughing when long fingers dug into his sides, tickling him.

“Yifan, Yifan stop!” he gasped, squirming and frantically trying to pry his hands from him.

But the car was small and there was nowhere to go.

“Yifan, we’re in public!” he yelped with a quick glance at the driver.

Through the rearview mirror he could see the driver smile in his direction before turning his attention back to the road.

Yifan ended his tickle torture before he could truly beg for mercy, straightening up.

“You know how I feel about you, right?” he said, turning serious and Yixing nodded, biting his lip. He wished he could give Yifan the answer he knew he wanted to hear but he could not quite yet.

There was so much that he needed to accomplish before he could even think about getting back into a relationship. And Yifan did not need a distraction right now. His father was harder on him than he ever had been and that too had taken a toll on him.

Them being together then, in that moment, would have Yixing becoming a burden, constantly fighting so that he would not drag Yifan’s image down.

When he gave no reply, Yifan merely nodded.

“Good to know.”

The car slid to a stop in front of their hotel and the driver got out, opening the door for them with a bow.

Yixing thanked him with one of the few German words he knew, hefting his bag on his shoulders.

Now that the thrill of riding had worn off, he was beginning to feel the jet lag.

“So what are these lunch plans that you told Tobias we had?” he asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Yifan shrugged.

“I thought we’d need a nap so we could just order room service or a pizza to share. Then we could go sightseeing after our nap.”

Yixing raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“I guess that works.”

The pizza was thick and greasy and perfect for two hungry young men after a grueling morning of dressage training.

There were some days where Yixing wondered why did he start all of this. Why did he pick up horse riding instead of a more “traditionally” male dominated sport that would not cost this much money and energy or perhaps even just stuck to playing video games like other people his age.

But he would never give it up, not even when his knee began to ache as he rose to wash the grease from his hands.

“It’s back again huh?”

Yifan’s brows furrowed as he watched him limp from the sink and back to the couch, grimacing. He got to his feet, pulling open the door of the fridge to pull out a premade ice pack.

From his position on the couch, Yixing could see at least another two more in the freezer. His heart warmed as Yifan tugged a clean kitchen towel from the counter, wrapping it around his knee before setting the ice pack on top of it.

He sighed in relief as the ice cooled the heat from the joint, leaning back so that he was horizontal across the couch, mentally thanking Yifan for forcing him into the shower before the pizza came.

Yifan laughed, leaning down without thinking.

Yixing froze when he set a pillow against his back before pressing a kiss against his forehead, straightening.

“You just nap here for a bit. You’re short enough anyway.”

He did not seem to realize what he had done even as he strode off to the master suite, shedding clothes as he went.

The warmth pooled in his chest as he lay there on the couch, too comfortable to move. Yixing cursed his weak heart as he shifted himself, reaching for his phone, now too worked up to rest.

There were several messages from Junmyeon, detailing his solo trip to Greece and asking how his vacation was going, with winky faces that Yixing scrolled past, rolling his eyes. Why his friends always felt the need to meddle in his life was beyond him.

He paused to reply to a sweet picture that Baekhyun had sent him of Jongdae sitting bareback atop a wild looking horse on the beach with heart shaped emojis, scrolling quickly past several of Chanyeol’s frantic texts on whether he should bring anything with him when “dropping by” Greece to meet Junmyeon.

The ice pack was dripping, water soaking into the couch as it melted, the chill soothing the ache in his knee.

Yixing was about to put aside his phone when it rang, vibrating like a bee in his hand. He barely even glanced at the caller ID before accepting the video call, careful to keep his voice low so as not to disturb Yifan, who was sound asleep judging from the soft snores issuing from the bedroom.

“Hi, Papa,” he murmured, a soft smile lighting up his face.

His father waved at him from the screen, the background showing him lying beneath an umbrella, his head pillowed on what looked like a silk pillow. Yixing grinned when his mother’s head appeared at his side, her red lipstick popping as she waved too, dressed in her riding clothes.

“How’s Vienna?” his mother enthused the very same time that his father asked.

“How’s the riding?”

“Both wonderful,” he answered, even though he had only been there a day. He had no doubt that the rest of the city was going to be beautiful and horses were always wonderful.

“How’s Yifan then?”

Yixing rolled his eyes when his father wiggled his eyebrows. Of course he was behind some of this. His parents _adored_ Yifan. Sometimes he joked that they loved Yifan more than they loved him.

“He’s asleep right now.”

He glanced towards the master suite surreptitiously, where he could still hear Yifan snoring away.

“You know we’re no longer together right, Papa? You really shouldn’t encourage him like this,” he said softly, though his heart ached at the thought.

His parents exchanged glances and their smiles lost a little bit of brightness.

“I have to focus on my riding. I can’t slip behind again. You heard what Mr Wu said,” he pressed on before either of them could try to get him to change his mind.

“He always made you happy, Xingxing. You were together for so long. I think it’s just hard for the both of us to believe that you would choose to let him go,” his father admitted and Yixing curled up, ignoring the ice pack falling onto the floor with a wet sound.

“I know, Papa. I wish there was another way,” he said.

He really meant it too. Try as he might, it was incredibly difficult to let the idea that the both of them could be together again go, especially with Yifan acting like that. Avoiding him after Exordium had been the most painful and trying time he had ever gone through. He had never felt this way about anyone before. But for Yifan, he could give up his happiness.

“Well, I hope you’ll indulge him at least a little, sweetheart. He worked really hard to plan this trip,” his mother said and Yixing sighed, nodding.

“How’s Bali?” he asked, desperate to change the topic and was gratified to see his mother brighten.

“Wonderful!” she gushed, going on a tangent about the beaches, the fashion and the food.

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Yixing said when his mother finally fell silent, looking blissed out.

“Try not to train too hard, sweetheart,” she replied and his father nodded in agreement.

“How’s the old knee?”

Yixing squinted, pretending to be affronted.

“My knee is not old, Papa!”

“It sure isn’t. Marius adored him today, Mr Zhang.”

Yixing squealed in shock when a head appeared right beside him, a mess of gold hair shoving into his face.

“Holy fuck, Yifan!”

He clutched at his heart, shoving Yifan with his phone hand as much as he could and flushed when his mother clicked her tongue.

“Language, young man,” she chided and Yixing bowed his head, looking properly chastised.

“Hello, Yifan.”

Yixing’s heart clenched at how warmly his father greeted Yifan, as if he were his own son.

Yifan waved back, grinning at the phone.

“We’re having a great time. In fact we’re about to go out soon, aren’t we, Xing?”

An elbow nudged into his side and Yixing jumped, glowering. He handed his phone to Yifan.

“I’m going to go change. You entertain my parents,” he said, wiping at the water on his skin. Yifan nodded distractedly, already engaged in conversation with his mother.

Yixing tugged on his jeans, absentmindedly listening to the conversation outside while he changed. He heard something along the lines of France and his heart stuttered a little.

Although he had read through the itinerary before they even got off the ground, he had forgotten most of it and Yifan had promised him surprises. The discussion went quieter and then he could not hear anything.

Footsteps echoed outside his door and Yifan knocked against the doorjamb, his head peeking in.

“Your parents want to say goodbye,” he said, his eyes dropping to the floor the moment he realised that Yixing was not wearing a shirt.

Yixing yanked on his sweater, his cheeks flushing all the way down to his neck.

“Enjoy the rest of your trip, darling,” his mother sang and his father nodded, waving.

“Don’t work too hard! Watch your knee,” he added gravely and Yixing waved back.

“I will! You two have fun!” he called and his mother blew him a kiss before the call cut off.

He tugged the sleeves of his sweater down to cover the base of his hands as Yifan handed him back his phone, sliding it into his pocket.

“Come on,” Yifan urged as he knelt to put on his sneakers, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His golden hair was still a little mussed from sleeping but he looked adorable in his white t-shirt, a jean jacket slung over his shoulders.

Their shoulders bumped as they walked out of the hotel, a soft breeze ruffling their hair. Yixing inhaled, the air crisp and sharp in his nostrils and Yifan turned to him, amused.

“You didn’t nap at all, did you?”

Yixing shook his head. Of course, Yifan would know him.

“Let’s go get some coffee then.”

He reached for Yixing’s hand, as if by complete instinct and Yixing’s heart stumbled, tripping and aching when he seemed to remember, pulling away before their hands could touch.

“There’s a great coffee place down the street from the Natural History Museum. We could go there after,” Yifan said, diffusing the tension before it could even settle.

The coffee place turned out to be a specialty coffee roastery with artisan brews. It smelled like heaven in the shop, enough that Yixing perked up a little more, rubbing his eyes. The Natural History Museum was only a ten minute walk after they had finished their coffees, a little more awake than they had been when they walked in.

Yixing tried to pay for their tickets but Yifan was faster, handing them an international credit card that he knew belonged to his father. When he tried to protest, Yifan merely said.

“Think of it as compensation from him for being a dick.”

If the cashier thought that an odd thing to say, she did not show it, merely handing them the tickets with a bored look on her face.

`”What is that statue on the roof?” Yixing wondered as they walked through to the first floor of the museum. He had noticed it when he walked in, but there was nothing about it anywhere.

“It’s of the Greek god Helios, a symbol of the sun. I think it has something to do with the sun being a life-giving element where without it, nature wouldn’t exist,” Yifan mused and Yixing raised his eyebrows.

“Well, look at you, an expert at natural history,” he teased and Yifan rolled his eyes.

“I researched a lot about this place. And they have dinosaurs,” he grinned when Yixing’s eyes lit up.

“Look who’s the nerd now,” he ribbed and Yixing shoved him.

“Shush,” he admonished as they walked through the show floor.

According to a brochure that they got before entering the exhibit area, the first floor was meant to showcase and lead them through form the most simple to the most evolutionary animals. They drifted through the exhibits, Yixing getting irrationally excited at the sections with the dinosaur fossils before leaving.

“Where else are you planning on taking me? We have an entire week here,” Yixing asked through a mouthful of Börek, a pastry that was so buttery it flaked, covering his jeans in a shower of pastry crumbs. 

He brushed them off absently as Yifan leaned over him, offering him a bite of his Leberkäsesemmel. It was already late afternoon and they had spent at least an hour in the Natural Museum before moving on to see the palaces.

They were currently seated on a bench by the Danube River, munching on their food.

“It’s a surprise,” Yifan replied and Yixing raised his eyebrows.

“Is that a way of telling me you don’t know yet?” he teased and Yifan nudged him, his lips curled into a grin.

“I did plan this trip, you know,” he said.

“Of course you did. I just want to have an idea what plans.”

Yifan patted his shoulder gently.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little mind. I have everything under control.”

When night fell, they found themselves at another restaurant, this one fancier than the one they had the night before.

Again, Yixing let Yifan order for him, prompting another round of his favourite foods. He swore he was going to gain some serious weight from how well he was eating and it was only a week in Austria. They still had France on the list and Yifan had hinted during dinner that there would be at least another surprise country that they would be headed to after France.

Yifan brought them to a little ice cream store after dinner, when the night air was cool and refreshing, named Tichy and Yixing insisted on paying for the eismarillenknödel, the famous vanilla ice cream with an apricot core, rolled with roasted and caramelized hazel nuts.

He was never really one for fancy and extravagant ice creams, much preferring plain vanilla or pistachio but this ice cream was worth every bite and every calorie that he ingested.

“You’re going to make me fat,” Yixing joked as they polished off the rest of their ice cream in the penthouse, reaching for the napkins to wipe the sticky sweetness off his hands.

Yifan glanced over at him, shaking his head.

“You’ll burn it all off tomorrow anyway. Marius will go hard on us.”

Yixing shrugged, licking at a little spot of ice cream that he missed on his thumb.

When he looked up, Yifan was staring at him, amber eyes almost burning into his skull.

“Are you trying to drill a hole through me with your eyes?” he asked, startling when Yifan reached over, his gaze softening.

A thumb brushed over his bottom lip, wiping away what must have been leftover ice cream or crumbs from his lip.

“You got ice cream on your face,” Yifan explained when he blushed furiously, looking amused.

Tossing the napkins into the trash, Yixing stood up abruptly.

The day had been an absolute roller coaster of emotions and it was only their first day. He could hardly imagine what the other days would be like if Yifan kept acting this way.

Half of him wanted it to continue, wanted Yifan to fall back into their old relationship as easily as he was trying to do, but the other half was conflicted. They had done so well without each other for the three weeks that he had managed to avoid him after Exordium, with a couple of exceptions when he slipped up and Yifan caught him.

He could not deny that he still loved him deeply, so much that it hurt to be apart from him, even though they were in the same apartment.

Freshly showered and changed, Yixing curled up beneath the covers with his phone.

It was cold in the bed without a body on the other side.

He wondered if Yifan felt the same way, if he wanted to reach across the chasm that he had opened up between them to hold him.

Yixing shook his head.

He should not have to wonder. He was the one who had broken up with Yifan when all Yifan ever wanted was to love him, to fight for them. He had taken Yifan’s heart and broken it at his feet.

Yixing could not imagine life without Yifan.

For the months after they parted, he had felt as if a part of him was missing. He had never ached as much as he had in those weeks. Now they were back, friends again. Not that their friendship ever wavered. Yixing doubted anything could rock their friendship.

Yifan would give everything to have some sort of relationship with him, even if it was not the kind that he wanted.

And so would he.

He would die before he let their friendship be taken away. But the time had been necessary.

He had needed to fix himself and to close himself off from the idea of Yifan ever being his lover again.

Yixing could not afford to be Yifan’s distraction, nor could he allow Yifan to become his. He was tired, but his mind was so wired that he could not sleep, opting instead to scroll through his social media.

His heart stuttered when he saw that Yifan had posted that photo of him that he had taken the night they had dinner at the Marina with no caption.

Yifan’s account was made private and he only allowed close friends on his account.

Unfortunately, those close friends were the ones that adored meddling with Yixing’s life.

He clicked away from the app before he could read the comments. Replying some of Chanyeol’s messages, his desperation to make a decision growing with every message was far more entertaining than bemoaning his own complicated love life.

_Just go see him like a normal person. If I know him, he’d be happy to see you regardless of whether you buy him anything._

Chanyeol replied almost immediately with a flurry of emojis. The blushing kind.

**_But it’s Junmyeon! He’s an angel and I wanna spoil him!_ **

Yixing rolled his eyes.

_But you haven’t asked him out yet have you? Can’t spoil the man unless you ask him out. It’s about time man. You’ve been mooning over him for ages._

**_I will! Eventually. How are you and Yifan? Saw that photo, super cute!_ **

Yixing paused. He was conflicted and confused by his own emotions.

_We’re just friends. I don’t know why he posted that._

**_:( :( He really loves you, Xing ge. You should really think about taking him back. He can’t have done anything too bad can he?_ **

Yixing chewed his lip as he debated over whether to tell CHanyeol the truth over their breakup or not. He had kept the truth from them when they asked about it, mumbling something about it being bad timing or something to keep them from calling him out.

He doubted they would be very happy if they knew the true reason of their break up.

Only Junmyeon knew, and he intended to keep it that way for a little while.

_We’re still friends, Chanyeollie. Just like you and Junmyeon will continue to be if you don’t man up and ask him out._

**:( why are you so mean to me, xing ge?**

Yixing laughed. Chanyeol really was one of the brightest people he knew, so full of life and spirit. It always surprised everyone when he opened his mouth because he looked so tall and intimidating.

_Alright, it’s time for bed yeollie. I still have to reply to Junmyeon’s messages ;) maybe I’ll put in a good word for you. Good night, yeol!_

Junmyeon’s messages were less like Chanyeol’s. He pretty much treated his best friend as a diary, detailing his trip in Greece. He allegedly knew where Yixing was and told him that they ought to visit Greece together sometime as it was beautiful and lovely.

He attached lots of pictures too and Yixing forwarded a particularly pretty one of him to Chanyeol, just to make him squirm. Junmyeon was a lot more tactful that Chanyeol was when it came to asking about Yifan and Yixing appreciated the sentiment.

They talked a little more about what Yixing was doing before he fell asleep, right in the middle of typing a message.

The next morning was just exciting as the first and Yixing was up early. They were both too early for the complimentary breakfast but the chefs were sweet enough to send them room service, piping hot meals of eggs and bacon and an Austrian bread roll.

He was jut beginning to steep his tea when Yifan appeared in the tiny kitchen, his golden hair mussed and blinking sleep from his eyes. He was dressed only in his sweatpants and nothing else, the waistband of his boxers peeking out.

Yixing’s heart tripped and he had to look away when Yifan yawned, reaching around him to take a cup, presumably to make his coffee.

He nudged the pre-made cup over to him.

“I already made you one.”

Yifan blinked and looked down at the cup in his hand.

“Oh, thanks,” he rumbled, his voice slightly hoarse. Yixing stirred sugar and milk into his tea, lifting it to his lips so that he could watch Yifan sip his coffee, still half dressed.

“That smells good,” Yifan commented as he took the lid off the breakfast plate. THe smell of bacon permeated the room and Yixing began to salivate.

“Hand me one please, I’m starving,” he said and Yifan obliged, pushing a plate across to him.

“Early riser means early breakfast,” Yifan mused with a smile as Yixing stabbed his fork into the scrambled eggs, eating as if he was a starving man.

He speared a Viennese sausage, popping it into his mouth before taking a sip of coffee.

“You’d better get going if you want this breakfast to still be warm when you get out of the shower,” Yixing warned around a mouthful of eggs.

The sun had barely begun to rise as he finished up his breakfast, rudely startled out of his delicious food by Yifan walking out of the shower only in his breeches with water still dripping down his chest.

Yixing choked on the last mouthful of sausage when he saw Yifan sidle over to the table, half undressed to shovel some eggs into his mouth. A large hand patted him on the back as he coughed and hacked, grabbing for his tea to dislodge the eggs.

“You couldn’t have gotten dressed before coming out to eat?”

“You asked me to hurry,” Yifan shrugged, looking amused. Yixing’s eyes betrayed him as he watched droplets of water drip from the man’s collarbones and down his muscled chest.

“Well- You could still have gotten dressed!” Yixing spluttered, flapping his hand like a bird. “Put some clothes on!”

Yifan laughed as he walked off, toweling himself dry as he did so.

“You liked it!”

Yixing pressed a hand against his cheek, unsurprised to find it hot to the touch. He really needed to control himself better around Yifan.

He drained the rest of his tea, setting his used dishes into the sink as Yifan returned, this time properly dressed in a tight fitted long sleeved shirt. He had left the buttons at the collar unbuttoned, exposing a little of his chest as he leaned over to grab his plate.

Yixing forced himself to look away, switching on his phone to see Junmyeon’s amused messages about him falling asleep in the middle of their conversation. 

“What time is the car coming?” he asked and Yifan looked over.

“In about fifteen minutes,” he answered around a mouthful of his breakfast.

Yixing nodded, shooting out a quick apology to Junmyeon.

There were more updates on Baekhyun’s Instagram, more photos of Jongdae on a sail boat and several more selfies of the two of them together being the sweetest couple.

That used to be him and Yifan. Yixing thought wistfully, scrolling down his feed.

He chanced a glance over at Yifan, who was frowning at his phone as he packed his bag.

“Are you ready to go? The car will be here soon.”

Yixing pushed himself off the counter, nodding as he closed his apps. There was no time for relationships. They were here to ride and ride, he would.

Marius and Tobias were already inside the arena when they arrived, with a different horse standing quietly at their side. The horse was a lot more responsive to their presence than Pluto had been, turning its head round to sniff at them as they passed.

“Good morning! Happy to see that you’re both alive,” Marius greeted them cheerily, patting the horse’s shoulder.

“This is Maestoso. We decided he needed some exercise so Tobias will be riding him today! It also gives you a chance to see how different horses react to our training.”

Maestoso was very slightly dappled, which made it easier to tell that he was younger than Pluto, who had been a true, pure grey.

He showed that in his countenance too, tossing his mane and flicking his tail. When Tobias tapped his shoulder however, he stilled, dropping into the bow that still made Yixing’s stomach swoop.

They watched as he mounted, settling into the saddle easily.

“Take him round to warm him up. We will see how differently he rides compared to Pluto yesterday.”

Right away, they could tell that Maestoso’s trot was much less smooth than Pluto’s had been, even with Tobias’ perfect seat.

“He is much less schooled than Pluto, no?” Marius commented and the both of them echoed his sentiments.

Tobias switched from sitting to posting to the trot and Maestoso snorted, betraying his age even as he was urged into a canter. Marius shook his head in amusement as the horse seemed to pause for a moment before moving into his canter, mane and tail flying.

“He’s a bit of a wild child, this one,” he said as Tobias stood firm and Maestoso transitioned into his canter flawlessly, circling the arena once and then twice.

“Today’s lesson is on giving light aids. Dressage is about using minimal aids to gain the highest results and especially for our performances, it is of utmost importance that we make the connection between horse and rider particularly palpable. All aids should be as invisible to the eye as possible.”

“The sport ideal is when the rider sets his expectations high and the horse understands a light aid when it is given.”

“Now leg aids,” Marius gestured, Maestoso whinnying to greet the new horses that had arrived in the arena.

“It will be easier to understand if you did it yourself.”

Yixing patted Erlking on his shoulder when the stallion bowed, setting his toe in the saddle. The stallion was as well behaved as he remembered, remaining completely still as he adjusted his girth and helmet.

They ran through more exercises, Marius explaining and Tobias demonstrating.

After he had gotten out most of his energy, Maestoso was as docile and obedient as Pluto had been. He was incredibly attentive, his ears pricked up the entire time Marius spoke, twitching back and forth.

Yixing’s legs were like jelly by the time they dismounted, fingers digging into the side of the saddle to keep himself upright.

He thanked the grooms who came to try and collect Erlking but insisted on grooming him himself.

Yifan joined him, Achilles mouthing at his bit as he tied him to the cross ties outside the stables. The stablehands appeared with buckets of water for the horses as Yixing lifted the saddle and saddle pad from Erlking’s back.

The coat underneath was damp with sweat when he carefully set the tack on the nearest railing, flipping the saddle pad out to dry.

Tobias appeared just as he picked up the sweat scraper, elegant eyebrows raised.

“You know we have grooms to do that right?” he asked as Yixing began to drag the sweat scraper over Erlking’s flanks.

Yixing shrugged. He could see Yifan peeking over from the other side to eavesdrop on their conversation. Tobias ignored Yifan, watching as Yixing scraped water and salt from the horse’s coat before currying over the entire body, avoiding his face and below the knees.

“I enjoy grooming,” Yixing said as he finished up, flicking dirt and sweat off Erlking with a stiff brush in hand. He smiled when the stallion snorted, dipping his head into the water bucket.

Erlking shook his mane, craning his head to look round at him and Yixing gave him a slappy pat on his shoulder. Tobias said nothing, merely standing there with his piercing blue eyes burning as Yixing went through the motions of grooming, using a soft brush and lastly wet brushing the last sweaty bits.

He thanked the grooms when they appeared with halters and lead ropes, carefully undoing the cross ties to lead Erlking back to his stall.

“I’m surprised,” Tobias said when Yixing turned away, Yifan following with Achilles behind them.

He was standing very close, so tall that he cast a shadow over Yixing.

“I was expecting some of those rich, snobby riders when Lia told us that a couple of eventers were coming to learn the haute école. You know the ones who never tack up their own horse, the ones who treat the horse as a furry bicycle for others to take care of at the end of the day?”

Yixing winced in response.

There were riders like that at Elyxion. He could name at least three off the top of his head that acted in the way that Tobias had expected them to. But he was fortunate enough to have parents who raised him right instead of spoiling him constantly with expensive things.

He had servants at home, but if it came down to it, he would be able to make a meal on his own and do his laundry.

“I know what you’re talking about,” he said quietly, opening the Dutch door.

Erlking swung around, nuzzling at his shoulder and Yixing turned his attention to him, slipping the halter from his head. He reached up, rubbing beneath the gray horse’s forelock. Erlking whickered, nosing at his shoulder and nibbling absently at his shirt sleeve.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked up, freezing when he saw Tobias looking down at him with those stunning eyes.

“You’re nothing like them.”

A quick glance over to Yifan’s stall made his stomach drop when he could see no sign of his friend.

Gently he stepped away from Erlking, sliding the door shut behind him.

“I have to find Yifan,” he stuttered, pushing past Tobias he could protest.

His boot heels clicked on the concrete as he broke into a run, horses looking over their stalls at him with their ears pricked.

“Yifan, Yifan where-.”

He skidded to a stop when he nearly crashed right into Yifan’s back.

He was standing just outside the stables, texting vigorously on his phone. His lips were tight with anger, his brows knitted as he raised the phone to his ear.

“Yifan.”

Yixing grabbed his arm and Yifan turned to him, feigning surprise. He could tell that he was mocking him when he looked behind him.

“Where’s the tall handsome Tobias?” he snarked, shaking Yixing’s hand from his arm. Yixing reached for him again, shaking his head.

“Yifan, don’t do this right now,” he pleaded as Yifan turned away from him, slipping into accented English as he spoke to someone on the phone.

“Don’t do what? Stand there and watch as another guy flirts with you?”

Yifan ended his call, slipping his phone into his pocket.

His expression was no longer angry, more hurt as he folded his arms across his chest and Yixing could feel his heart throbbing as he stared back at him.

“Yixing, you know exactly how I feel about you. I know you feel the same way. I know _you_.”

Yixing chewed on his lip, feeling as if his world was closing around him as the black car they had ridden that morning pulled up into the driveway.

“I’m going back to the hotel,” Yifan said when he could not find words. He glanced back at the stables as if he thought Tobias might be watching.

“You can stay for lunch, Matteo will come back for you when you call.”

Yixing’s phone pinged in his pocket and he looked down to see that Yifan had sent him a German number.

Yifan yanked open the car door before the driver could get out, sliding into the seat and Yixing lunges forward, barely catching the door before it closed.

“I don’t want to stay for lunch,” he said, his expression pleading.

The driver was looking back at them in concern, as if he did not know whether to drive or stay.

“I want to go back,” Yixing said earnestly, sliding into the seat beside Yifan. He closed the door gently behind him and mentally thanked the driver for his tact when he pulled up the partition, allowing them to talk in peace.

He reached across, covering Yifan’s large hand with his own.

“Yifan, I’m trying.”

Yifan would not look at him, his head still turned away even as he allowed him to hold his hand.

“I’m trying to be friends again,” he said and that was the wrong thing to say because the pained expression that flitted across Yifan’s face stabbed him in the gut.

“Okay.”

Yifan pulled away and Yixing stopped him.

“Don’t-,” he tried but Yifan cut him off, stiff and a hint of anger tainting his tone.

“I’ve given you your space, Xing. I think I’ve done everything right. I just want to know if you still feel the same way I thought you did or if everything I’m doing is in vain. Because I _love_ you, Yixing.”

The pain in his voice cut Yixing to the core and he stumbled over his words, desperate to try and repair the wedge he had driven between the both of them.

He had tried his best during their break to live without Yifan, but it killed him inside every time he reached for his phone to text Yifan and ended up leaving the text unsent because he had to force himself to keep them apart.

“Don’t do this,” he pleaded, “don’t make me choose between riding and us. I broke up with you for a reason because I thought we could remain friends. I can’t live without you in my life, Yifan. I tried and it hurt so much.”

Yifan looked astounded. He turned his body as much as he could such that he was facing Yixing, one large hand curling around both of Yixing’s. His anger seemed to have completely melted away at the pain at Yixing’s tone.

“I’m not trying to make you choose,” he said incredulously, “that’s not why I’m here, Yixing.”

A thumb rubbed gently over his cheek, wiping away tears that Yixing did not know were falling.

“This vacation was for me to show you that you _can_ have both,” Yifan murmured, leaning his forehead against Yixing and he sniffled.

“I can’t, Yifan. I love you so much but I can’t have both. Your father-.”

“Don’t think about my father. He is not a part of this. I will defy him a hundred times over if I could just have you back.”

“How can I not? He was the one who spoke to me about my riding and he’s _right_ , Yifan!”

“Why does Marius think you have the potential to learn the haute école then, if you are as bad as you think you are?”

Yixing froze, raising his head.

“That got your attention.” Yifan was smiling kindly at him, gentle fingers stroking through his hair. “I spoke to him over the phone last night.”

“See this is why I hijacked your vacation,” he continued, brushing a lock of Yixing’s hair beside his ear. The gesture made Yixing’s heart stutter.

It never seemed to get old as long as it was Yifan doing it.

“I knew you’d never believe me if I told you you were good enough. So I wanted you to show a professional what you could do.”

“I-.”

Yixing did not know what to say.

Yifan rolled on as if he had not even spoken.

“I’m not sure how much you remember before Exordium but you were already like this. Doubting yourself and your talent. So I planned this, hoping that Exordium would boost your spirits a little and that this would bring back that self esteem that you lost when you got into that accident.”

Yixing’s stomach dropped.

“But then I-,” he stopped, not wanting to say the words out loud.

Yifan’s smile turned sad.

“I wasn’t counting on you breaking up with me before I could surprise you,” he confessed.

“Yifan, I- I do love you,” Yixing stuttered.

If there was anything he feared more than anything, it would be Yifan thinking that he was not enough, that he did not love him enough to stay. He cupped Yifan’s cheek, trembling as he thumbed over the elder’s cheekbone.

“I love you so much it nearly killed me to stay away. But I have my career and you have yours and I couldn’t figure out how I could remain focused and still have _this_.”

“So use this vacation,” Yifan said softly, “that’s what this is for, Yixing. I wanted you to use this to realise that you’re capable enough to manage both. And that I’ll always be here. I’m not going to stand in the way of you and your career, Yixing. Not when I know you will support me in mine.”

Yixing was full on crying, burying himself into Yifan’s chest like a child.

Yifan’s hand curled around his head and he was pressing kisses against the top of his head tenderly, which only made Yixing sob a little harder.

He must have been a saint in his past life to deserve someone like Yifan.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, trying to sit up. Yifan pulled him back into his chest, wrapping his long arms around him in a hug.

“Don’t be,” he murmured, “I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard either. I only wanted you admit that you still loved me.”

“I do,” Yixing replied, trailing fingers along Yifan’s jaw. It was a little stubbly, rough again his skin. He must have done a quick shave that morning.

“Take your time, love,” Yifan said against his head. He shifted and Yixing felt his lips press against his hair again, his heart fluttering against his ribs. “You have the entire summer to figure out if you want this. If you can do both.”

 _Am I a terrible person?_ Yixing wrote late that night, when Yifan was fast asleep in his bed.

They had agreed to take things slow, even though it was painfully obvious that they both still had feelings and had admitted them. Going from zero to a hundred at once was never a good thing and Yixing was glad that Yifan had always been the most attuned to his emotions.

They still stayed in separate rooms, but Yixing thought that he might be able to share a bed with Yifan once they got to Spain.

They had an amazing afternoon despite the rocky morning start.

Yifan had taken him to Prater Park and they had gone on most of the rides, bingeing on fairground food that made his stomach ache at the very thought. Popcorn and chicken bites, cotton candy so sweet that Yifan wrinkled his nose when Yixing tried to get him to try some and fizzy pop that they both would never touch if they were back home.

As the afternoon faded into dusk, golden sunlight lighting upon the gigantic Ferris wheel, Yifan had dragged him onto the wheel, with copious convincing.

Yixing could still remember the way his stomach dropped when their cage rose into the air, swaying ever so slightly. He could smell the sticky sweet scent of cotton candy in the air even as they rose up higher and higher, him clutching onto Yifan for dear life.

His cheeks pinked at the memory of how he squeaked whenever the cage so much as tilted a little, gripping Yifan so hard that he left crescents in his skin.

That traitorous bastard had only laughed and let him cling to him, wrapping a long arm around his waist to hold him close as they watched the sunset.

**_What’s this about?_ **

Junmyeon was quick to reply, clearly still up. He was always a night owl, even on vacation.

_I talked to Yifan today. He told me the entire reason he wanted to bring me out of the country was to prove to me that I don’t have to choose between him and my riding._

Three dots appeared before his phone began to buzz, a photo of Junmyeon with Stormdancer appearing on the screen.

Yixing held the phone up. He had never been so grateful to see his best friend before.

“You’ve never had to choose between him.” Junmyeon went straight to the point. He was lying out on a patio and Yixing could hear gentle waves lapping against land. “Yifan would have accepted the breakup if he didn’t know for sure that you were still in love with him. But he knows you, Xing. You’ve been together for years.”

“I _am_ still in love with him,” Yixing said, reclining on his bed. He tugged the covers up to his chin and hugged the spare pillow. “I just don’t see how I can be focused and still be with him.”

Junmyeon hummed. He of all people understood him best, how the constant fight for perfection could keep them from pursuing any kind of stable relationship. He himself had not had a stable relationship since his last boyfriend almost five years ago now.

But Yixing had managed for years with Yifan until that awful accident.

“You’re you, Xing. And you love each other. I know I’ve always been cynical but you and Yifan. Your love is disgustingly pure and true and the two of you belong together. I’d say give it a chance. He makes you so happy and I’d be a terrible best friend if I let you turn down your shot at happiness.”

Yixing huffed, hugging his knees tighter to his chest.

“I’d thought you’d ask me to focus on my career,” he said, teasing.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, smiling as he reached for the drink on the table next to him. It had a little umbrella in it and was _so_ Junmyeon that Yixing had to laugh.

“I think you work too hard as it stands. If you didn’t have that injury, I don’t think I would have stood a chance on the cross country field with you.”

Yixing smiled at the praise, rubbing his hand over his bad knee. It was a little achy after all that riding and walking but he would do all over again in a heartbeat.

In fact, he _would_ be doing it again the next day.

“Thanks Myeonnie,” he sighed, sliding down beneath the covers. It was already nearing midnight and he still had an early start the next day.

He would earn the right to learn the haute école if it was the last thing he did before leaving for Spain.

Junmyeon sipped his drink again, smiling warmly. He tilted his head.

“You’re welcome, Xing. I hope the rest of your vacation cum training goes well.”

“Same to you, Myeon. We really must visit Greece sometime. The photos you’re posting look gorgeous,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon nodded his head absently.

“I’d better go. It’s about bedtime for me,” he waved and Yixing waved back, blowing him an air kiss.

“Good night and sleep well!”

The next morning was gruelling. The fatigue finally started to set in as Marius grilled them through more and more exercises, until Yixing’s knee was hot and achy and his calves felt like jelly.

Marius was relentless even then, pushing him harder and harder and Yixing took it, his desire to learn the high school jumps fuelling him even after Yifan tapped out for a drink of water.

Their horses were sweaty and he was panting by the time Marius called them to a stop.

“Well done, both of you,” he praised as Yixing gulped down water as if he had not drunk in days, nearly spilling half the bottle all over himself in the process.

“I think you’re ready to learn some of the haute école.”

His eyes burned as he surveyed Yixing and Yixing straightened, leaning against Erlking. He could not hide the smile on his face as Marius directed them out to cool down the horses and put them away.

Like the day before, Yixing requested to groom Erlking on his own. They would switch to other horses in order to learn the haute école jumps and this might be the last time he would get to ride Erlking.

The stallion snuffled at his shoulder as he clipped him into the cross ties, snorting when Yixing turned to scratch his cheek, kissing the top of his nose.

“You’re a good boy,” Yixing said, smiling when Erlking flapped his lips at him, catching his shirt in the process.

Erlking nibbled at his shirt, nuzzling and butting at his face gently. Yixing laughed when the horse gave him wet kisses, nosing at his cheek before he ducked under the ties, reaching for the sweat scraper.

Yifan led Achilles in next to him, Erlking reaching over to touch noses with the other stallion as Yixing began to scrape sweat off his coat.

There had been no sign of Tobias all morning and Yixing had to admit that he was relieved. He was not sure he wanted a repeat performance of what happened the day before.

“You did well today,” Yifan called and Yixing raised his head to see him heft the saddle from Achilles’ back, his biceps bulging. His heart tripped.

“So did you,” he replied, smiling softly to himself when Yifan grinned, giving him a thumbs up before tugging off the saddle pad off to dry.

They were left in relative silence and no one bothered them until they had placed the horses back into their stalls, Yixing lingering by Erlking’s door to give him kisses and treats that the grooms brought to him.

Lia appeared with a bright grin as Yifan was tugging Yixing away.

“You’re in luck today,” she exclaimed, loud enough for Achilles to snort and put his head out over the Dutch door in curiosity. She scratched the stallion’s chin gently before continuing.

“They’re bringing in some colts from Stud Piber today and I thought you’d like to see them.”

The trailers was just pulling into the driveway when they emerged and Yixing could hear whinnying and horses moving around inside, calling to each other.

The stallions out on pasture pricked up their ears, wandering over to see what the commotion was.

The colts were much darker than the pure white stallions standing all around them, more dark grey than white. Yixing watched as they surveyed the place with interest, their ears pricked up, intelligent eyes sweeping over them.

“They’re three and a half years old, about ready to begin their training with us.”

Out of nowhere, Tobias appeared at his side, grinning. He stood so close that their shoulders brushed and Yixing could see Yifan bristling at the corner of his eye.

Wincing internally, he took a tiny step away. Not enough that Tobias would be offended but just so that Yifan knew where his heart belonged to.

“They’re beautiful,” he commented, running a hand through his hair. He could feel Tobias’ eyes burning into the side of his head, raking up and down his sweaty body.

“As pretty as you are,” the rider said and Yixing’s cheeks heated. He suddenly felt very exposed, sidestepping a little when Tobias took a step closer, brushing their shoulders again once more.

“I-,” he stuttered, unsure of what to say in response. It was so clear that the Austrian rider was flirting with him, hard and he was not sure how to react. He was rusty, after having been in a steady relationship for so long.

And the other half of said relationship was standing behind him, practically growling at Tobias with the fury of a hundred lions. Before he could say a word, a groom came up to them, a stallion in hand.

The stallion’s eyes were wide and intelligent, his nostrils flaring as he scented them. The groom stared at him, his cheeks a little pink as the stallion stretched its head out.

“Pet them?” he asked in stilted English and Yixing held up his hand. He could almost hear Yifan griping about admirers and Europeans. The thought made him smile as he reached out.

“May I?”

The groom nodded, and the horse dipped its head towards Yixing’s palm. Yixing allowed it to sniff his hand, before moving to scratch its cheek gently. He laughed when the colt flapped its lips against his skin curiously, stroking its velvety nose.

“May I take you out for lunch?” Tobias asked when he released the colt, thanking the groom before it was being led away. He loomed over him, his smile almost too bright against the sun.

Yixing did not wait for Yifan to reply before he spoke up.

“I think we already have lunch plans,” he said, glancing in Yifan’s direction. The frosty look at that had been on Yifan’s face disappeared, replaced by a triumphant smirk as he wrapped an arm around Yixing’s waist.

“Oh, back together again, I see.”

Tobias’ smile never wavered.

“We’re working on it,” Yixing replied, and Tobias shrugged.

“Too bad for me then,” he grinned as Yifan steered Yixing away, towards where the car was already waiting for them.

The days absolutely flew by after Marius started them on the haute école.

Yixing and Yifan often returned to the hotel exhausted after morning training and had to take naps before going out to see the city.

True to Yifan’s words, he had made plans for every single day, even when the riding caused their muscles to be sore and tired. He had even thought to bring a knee brace for Yixing, for which he was very grateful for the days leading up to the gala performance.

They rediscovered each other once more, going on a romantic boat ride along the Danube River, visiting the Vienna State Opera House and the largest library in Austria, the Austrian National Library.

Yifan even honored Yixing’s love of music by arranging at a day tour to Salzburg, where they had filmed the The Sound Of Music. The tour guide regaled them with tales of Austria’s past, full of murder and love as they drove through the Vienna Woods and it was a magical experience, being transported back into the past.

They were taken to the places where scenes from the Sound of Music were filmed and they even took a carriage ride around the areas.

Yifan bought them both some Mozartkugel at No. 9 Getreidegasse, the birthplace of Mozart, Yixing’s favourite classical composer. They were marzipan and pistachio balls surrounded with nougat and dark chocolate and absolutely delicious.

As the sun was setting, its golden rays cast out over the city, they went to the Makartsteg Bridge.

It had a beautiful view at twilight, the thousands of fairy lights strung across the bridge glittering.

“Oh, Yifan.”

Yixing caught his breath when Yifan pulled something out of his pocket, his heart beat steadying when he realised that it was only a lock inscribed with both their names.

Yifan looked at him, his eyes soft and Yixing reached out, tracing his fingers over the letters etched in the lock.

“You planned this,” he said accusingly but there was no real heat to his tone.

Yifan was still looking at him with those soft eyes and Yixing had the sudden urge to kiss him.

Instead, he covered Yifan’s hand with his own, guiding him to the nearest railing, carefully snapping the lock shut around a neighboring lock. There was nothing to say, no words needed as Yifan laced their fingers together and they watched the sun set over the city of Salzburg together.

On the last day, the afternoon before they were to attend the gala performance at the Spanish Riding School, they went on a food and wine tasting tour.

Yifan wrinkled his nose at most of the Austrian wine but Yixing had the time of his life.

By the end of it, they both unanimously agreed that the Sachertorte at the Demel was much better than the one at Hotel Sacher. Yixing had never felt so full in his life, the chocolate dessert sitting heavy in his stomach as he crawled into bed for a quick nap before Lia sent the car to collect them for the gala.

He was buzzing with excitement, practically vibrating as he put on his nice suit that Yifan had thought to pack. A little gel in his hair and he was ready.

When he stepped outside to see Yifan standing in the kitchen in a fitted suit, showcasing his broad shoulders nicely, his breath nearly stopped. Yifan’s golden hair was swept up and he had put on just a little bit of eyeliner. It was enough to cause Yixing’s heart to trip over itself, his breath hitching in his throat.

There was no way to hide his admiration as he stared openly.

“Well don’t you look dashing,” Yifan said softly, snapping him out of his daze. Yixing lifted a hand to check that he was not drooling. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

“You look amazing,” he stuttered as Yifan rose from his seat, looming over him.

He tried to keep himself calm at the proximity, reaching up to straighten Yifan’s collar nonchalantly.

“Here.”

Yifan slid a red rose into his breast pocket, the red popping against the deep navy of his suit.

“You look wonderful,” he said and Yixing’s cheeks heated at the compliment. Yifan’s eyes burned a window into his soul as he leaned in, closer and closer, Yixing’s eyes fluttering shut.

The buzz of a phone ringing startled them apart and Yixing pressed a hand to cool his hot cheeks as Yifan turned to grab his phone from the counter, the moment broken.

It was Lia, calling to let them know that the car was already downstairs waiting for them.

Yixing’s racing heart had only just calmed down when the car turned into the driveway of the Spanish Riding School, absolutely breathtaking in the night. He thought he might go into cardiac arrest as the driver pulled open the door for them, the night breeze ruffling his hair.

There was someone there to escort them to the stables, where they would meet as many horses and riders as they could within the hour span that they had before the show began.

Yixing stared in awe around him as they were walked down the stable aisles, Lipizzaners dressed in their gold plated bridles and halters swinging their heads round to study them with coal black intelligent eyes.

“Welcome to the Spanish Riding School.”

Marius appeared around the corner, dressed in his performance garb. They bowed to him, Yixing openly gaping at everything around them.

“Magnificent, aren’t they?” Marius beamed and they were shown around the stalls. Yixing recognized Pluto and Maestoso even in their Goldzeug breastplates and crupper. They were introduced to so many people that Yixing did not think he could remember them all as the escort led them out to the private box about fifteen minutes before the show began.

He fidgeted in his seat as the lights dimmed, his excitement so overwhelming that he could not stay still.

“Excited?” Yifan looked over to him, a hand reaching over to rest on his thigh. Yixing looked up.

Yifan’s face was bathed in the soft light emitting from the arena, his smile kind. He curled his hand over Yifan’s massive one, squeezing. There were no words that could describe how he felt in that moment, both grounded and weightless at the same time.

The orchestra struck up and Yixing caught his breath as the young stallions entered, their dappled grey coats belying their age. They pranced into the arena, looking as if they truly were dancing as they performed the Schools on the Ground.

It was simple dressage, stuff that Yixing and Yifan both had done many times before but the stallions made everything look so effortless and elegant.

He squeezed Yifan’s hand tightly as the stallions performed a series of flying changes before a single stallion appeared at the edge of the arena.

His rider’s aids were completely invisible and Yixing gaped when the horse did a flawless half pass down the arena, the audience completely enthralled.

“That was amazing,” he gasped as the stallions exited the arena, the young stallions prancing out just as energetic as they had come in.

Yifan merely nodded, just as awed as he was.

The music swelled and Yixing could hardly keep himself still from the excitement as the fully trained stallions walked into the arena, the gold plating on their bridles and breastplates gleaming under the light.

Marius rode at the head, his face schooled into an expression of concentration.

“They’re not wearing stirrups!” Yixing exclaimed softly, and Yifan leaned in closer next to him, his eyes squinting.

“Oh wow,” he commented, an arm sliding casually around Yixing’s waist. Yixing looked up at the touch, nearly missing the very beginning of the Schools Above Ground when Yifan shifted to glance at him, the corner of his lips quirked up.

Yixing flushed bright red and jerked his head back around, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. He could hear Yifan laughing softly even as he tucked himself closer, his eyes fixed on the horses in the arena.

Moving to the sway of the music, a single stallion began his performance, trotting into the piaffe. His hindquarters seemed to sink to towards the ground and then he rose up on his hind legs in a perfect thirty degree levade.

Yixing clapped, gaping as the next stallion moved on to perform the courbette, raising its forelegs off the ground, tucking them neatly before he leapt forward on its hindlegs, in a series of three bunny hops before sinking back down to the ground.

The other stallions moved along, performing several more versions of the same moves, but with varying experience level. No matter how well they did the moves, they did them with elegance and grace that Yixing could only hope that he would one day achieve with Starfire.

The crowning jewel of the performance was Pluto, in his green gold shabrack, leaping straight up into the air into a beautiful capriole, the most difficult movement of the airs above ground.

Moving right along, they watched as two horses performed a pas de deux, mirroring each other’s movements perfectly.

By the end of it, Yixing was almost completely curled up against Yifan’s side, slaw jawed as eight riders executed movements like the passage, pirouette and flying changes in walk, trot and canter formations. Also known as the School Quadrille, it was one of the most notoriously difficult choreographed dressage rides ever performed.

“Well?” Yifan asked as they exited the school, Yixing threading their fingers together. He was smiling, his eyes glittering like the stars in the sky as he turned to Yifan.

“I don’t even know how to thank you,” he said, squeezing YIfan’s hand.

“It was everything I ever dreamed of and more.”


	2. Malaga, Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this was one of my favourite chapters to write! Fanxing slowly find their way back to stable footing in this chapter and they do some not so innocent things XP In case it's not clear, Yixing is 23 and Yifan is 24 in this fic! 
> 
> There may be a break for next week because my submissions are crashing down on me and I haven't quite finished editing the next chapter. But we shall see! Enjoy!

They had an early flight to Spain, where Yifan insisted that there was less riding and more just holidaying.

“If it hurts too bad you don’t have to ride much,” Yifan said worriedly when they had returned to the hotel. Yixing wrinkled his nose at him when he handed him an ice pack. His knee was throbbing again, being the nuisance that it was.

“It’s a riding holiday though. Wouldn’t it be a shame if I didn’t at least ride for a little bit?” Yixing asked, grimacing at the cold as he pressed the ice pack against his knee.

His phone rang from across the room and Yifan wandered over to pick it up for him.

“Oh, it’s your parents,” he said, swiping to answer the call.

“Hi, Papa, hi Mama!” Yixing waved from the couch when Yifan turned his phone towards him, smiling brightly.

This time, his parents were lounging in their hotel beds, looking incredibly comfortable.

“Isn’t four am over there?” Yifan asked wonderingly, loud enough for them to hear.

“We’re flying off to New Zealand, Yifan darling. Got an early flight to catch,” Yixing’s mother said and Yifan raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s the competition, isn’t it Ma? How’s it going?” Yixing asked, taking the phone that Yifan handed to him. He shifted to accommodate him when he sat down on the couch, curling an arm around his shoulders casually.

His father’s eyebrows rose and Yixing made a face, warning him to keep the comments to himself.

“They’ve got the ponies all ready for us and from the updates they sent us, they’re all living the good life over there,” Yixing’s mother enthused and Yixing laughed.

“Where are the two of you headed next? Was it Spain?” Yixing’s father asked and Yixing turned to look questioningly in Yifan’s direction.

Even after having been shown part of the itinerary, he had already long forgotten where they were going. It seemed like a long time since Yifan had dragged him from the stables and straight to the airport.

Yifan nodded.

“We’re going to Malaga. I booked a full week of a riding holiday. Mainly just hacks and fun things, no more dressage.”

He held up his hand before Yixing could protest. “Your knee is already doing badly. I don’t want to aggravate it. They have mainly hacks and a lot of sightseeing.”

Yixing’s father hummed in agreement.

“I know the place that Yifan booked,” he commented, “it’s a pretty great place and so beautiful. It’ll be like a vacation, except with horses. God knows Yixing needs that vacation.”

Yixing pouted at his father, eliciting laughs from both his parents and Yifan. He whined when Yifan pressed a kiss against the side of his head, in full view of his parents.

“Stop teasing me, Papa. I do know how to relax.”

His father only shrugged.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

There was a soft knock on the door and Yixing turned only for his father to laugh aloud.

“That’s us, Xing. We best be going now. Ride well and don’t forget to actually have some fun! It’s summer and you should be on vacation!”

Yixing nodded and agreed, nuzzling into Yifan’s chest as the line cut off, his phone suddenly bombarded by a string of notifications. He scrolled through them as Yifan set his chin against his shoulder, peeking curiously.

They were mostly from Chanyeol, multiple photos of various jewellery asking which ones were more to Junmyeon’s taste.

“Those are pretty,” Yifan commented as Yixing scrolled through the photos, wrinkling his nose at a couple of them. He was talking about a pair of earrings, simple and silver with no fuss. But Junmyeon only had one piercing.

“He’d like that,” Yixing scrolled past the silver earrings, pointing at a simple silver chain strung with a ring.

“Why is Chanyeol buying Junmyeon jewellery again? Have they finally gotten together?” Yifan asked. Yixing skimmed past a few more before copying and pasting certain photos and sending them back with his little comments.

“Because he has the money to and he enjoys spoiling Junmyeon,” Yixing replied with a little smile. He typed out a teasing little reply to Chanyeol’s wailing face emoji. Yifan raised his eyebrows.

“But Junmyeon doesn’t like being spoiled, does he? He’s rich enough to afford his own things.”

Yixing shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head at Chanyeol’s reply. It was several more emojis, and a reply asking Yixing to stop being mean to him.

“It’s all a bit of fun really. Chanyeol likes to spoil people, you know that. And he’s been mooning over Junmyeon for _ages._ Ever since Junmyeon set foot in the stables Chanyeol has been an actual puppy around him. And Junmyeon knows just how whipped he is for him.”

He turned from his phone just in time to see Yifan’s brows crease.

“Does Junmyeon like him back?” he asked, concerned. “It seems awfully cruel to indulge his whims if he has no intentions of actually accepting Chanyeol’s affections.”

Yixing chewed his lip. There were some things that Junmyeon had told him about his past and why he had left his old stables that were not his to tell. He could hardly betray one of his best friends like that.

“It’s complicated,” he said instead, “Junmyeon has his own reasons. Besides, in order for him to accept anything, Chanyeol would have to man up first and ask him out.”

Yifan snorted and Yixing exhaled a little in relief at the change in direction.

“He might, over this summer. I heard that he had plans to hijack Junmyeon’s solo vacation in Greece.”

His eyes twinkled and Yixing laughed.

“Well yes, he might. Just like someone else.”

He nudged Yifan gently and Yifan poked him in the side.

“Hey, you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you? You’ll enjoy yourself, even more, when we get to Spain. The countryside is gorgeous and it’s so warm there.”

Yixing rested his head against Yifan’s chest, listening to his heart going thump thump away. A hand brushed through his hair and he practically purred at the attention, curling himself around Yifan.

“Speaking of Spain, we should probably get to bed,” he mumbled sleepily.

He could almost see Yifan shaking his head at him as he was nudged gently to the side and the melted ice pack on his knee was lifted off, dripping water everywhere.

“Go to sleep then. We have an early flight tomorrow morning.”

The flight was at eight am in the morning and Yixing was still groggy when he woke up, blearily thanking the bellhop as he took their suitcases.

He fell asleep in the hired car almost immediately and did not wake again until they were at the airport and Yifan was shaking him awake with an amused smile.

The stewards whisked their bags away and they were ushered into yet another lounge. Yixing opted to wander around the airport instead of curling up in the lounge. He parted ways with Yifan for an hour or so, with the elder wandering off to look at some watches with the excuse that he wanted to get something for his mother.

Yixing returned to the boarding gate to see a very pretty girl standing at Yifan’s side. He smirked to himself when the girl laid her hand against Yifan’s bicep, her heavily lined eyes blinking so rapidly that it was a miracle her obviously fake lashes were staying on.

Yifan seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable as she blatantly flirted with him, his eyes darting around the waiting hall in search of some form of rescue.

YIxing stood by the edge of the room, watching in amusement until it looked like Yifan was _this_ close to yanking her hand off him and _running_ before walking up to them.

“Hello.” He fluttered his lashes, bowing low. Her eyes raked up and down his body and the low growl that emitted from Yifan only served to make him shake with silent laughter.

Yixing dimpled sweetly and watched the girl melt, her hand slipping from Yifan’s bicep.

“And who would you be?” she asked, batting her lashes. Yixing swallowed back his laugh, walking around her to lean against Yifan.

“His partner,” he said, saccharine sweet and barely managed to keep a straight face when her face turned beet red and she scurried away, muttering apologies under her breath.

Yifan sent him a nasty glare when he released him, his actions betraying him when he looped an arm around his waist before he could get too far, pulling him back against him.

“You couldn’t have come back a little sooner?” he snarked and Yixing burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face into Yifan’s shoulder, “she was all over me!”

“I had to watch the show,” he replied, giggling when Yifan shoved him. “You get so uncomfortable when girls flirt with you that it’s hilarious.”

Yifan mock glowered, nudging him along when their boarding class was called.

“I’m gay, what did you expect? Girls freak me out.”

Yixing bit his lower lip, swallowing back the laugh that threatened to explode out of him.

“It’s just funny,” he said, nodding to the flight attendants standing by the door ready to greet them.

The flight to Malaga Airport was about four hours and Yixing was already starving by the time they touched down. He had barely touched his breakfast before they had gotten on the plane, only opting to have a fruit juice before crashing in the car.

“You really should have eaten that sandwich,” Yifan teased when he made a beeline for the nearest café in the airport, ordering himself a large hot chocolate and muffin.

Yixing only stuck his tongue out at him, munching happily as they were led to the carpark, where a little black car was waiting for them.

The drive up to the Cortijo was incredibly scenic and Yixing found himself perched by the window, staring out as they drove from the city and out to the countryside, where the fields stretched on for miles, looking like the perfect place to gallop.

They were greeted by the owners and a group of dogs, yapping happily away.

The owners of Hacienda Horses, Paul and Christine were British and incredibly welcoming. As they toured the facility, they explained how they had restored the property, a lovely hillside ranch with thirty horses and some dogs set atop the Andalusian Hills.

The hills were emerald green, looming in the distance as they were ushered to their Spanish style room, overlooking the beautiful scenery.

On the way there, Yixing spotted the infinity pool that was bordered by the other apartments.

“I brought your swim trunks if you wanted to take a dip,” Yifan said before he could say a word. Yixing grinned.

Sometimes, having someone who knew him so well was _such_ a trip.

Right after the tour, they were taken to the stables to meet the horses, a part that always got Yixing excited.

“These are mostly horses that we’ve rescued from difficult circumstances and trained ourselves to dressage standard,” Paul said with a wink. Yifan had told them ahead of time that they had just come from Vienna, from seeing the Lipizzaner horses and insisted that they watched the Spanish version, called How the Andalusian Horses Dance.

It was essentially the haute école that the horses were taught in Vienna except that they did it to Spanish music and the horses were Andalusian horses, hence the name.

“Perhaps you could show us your skills in the arena later this evening,” Christine piped up, smiling when Yixing ducked his head shyly.

“Yifan said that your trainer said you showed a lot of promise in classical dressage,” Paul said as they pushed open the stable doors.

A chorus of whinnies and neighs greeted them along with the smell of hay and horses.

Yixing inhaled deeply as they were led to the very first stall.

A friendly head was already peeking over the Dutch door, blinking large intelligent eyes at them.

“This is Misty,” Christine said, “and that’s Jamie and Robin. They are the ones who evaluate the riders that come in and pair them up with our horses.” She pointed to two ladies standing by a nearby stall, watching them.

Yixing waved shyly, startling when something wet touched his shoulder. He turned around, laughing at the grey horse that was sucking at his sleeve.

“She likes you,” Christine commented as he scratched Misty’s cheek. Misty snuffled as if in agreement, mouthing at Yixing’s sleeve happily. Yixing petted her nose, laughing when she let go of his sleeve to go for the front of his shirt instead.

“She’s an Andalusian Cross. Might be a little short for you, Yixing. But you’re bonding so well, we might try you out,” Christine said, unbolting the Dutch door.

“And Yifan has been here before so we sort of know where he’s at,” Robin said, walking over with a big, stocky bay horse in tow. “This is Rubio. He’s a fairly new addition. A Pure Raze Espanola. You’ll have fun with him.”

They were then shown to the tack room and the horses were groomed and tacked up, ready for their evaluation. A little prickle of nerves shot through Yixing as he led Misty out to the mounting block in the middle of the arena and he squashed it down at once.

This was not a test and he did not need to be perfect.

“I’m not sure that the two of you need much assessment,” Jamie said in amusement as Yixing mounted Misty, “you’re both such accomplished riders.”

“They don’t,” Robin replied, her hand scratching the head of the dog that had come running up next to her, “they just need to be matched to horses and they’ll be all set. Trot on now.”

Yixing clasped his legs around Misty and the mare trotted forward, stretching her neck in an extended trot. Yifan followed, and Yixing could feel the stress melting off of him as he pushed Misty into a canter, the horse following his aids almost perfectly.

It was not a test, he only had to ride for fun.

And so he did.

He slowed the mare to a trot, collecting her with a half halt and asked for a piaffe, just for fun and was surprised by Misty giving him what he asked for.

Yixing pressed his calves into Misty’s sides and the mare lengthened her strides into a canter once more. He was having so much fun that he did not even notice that Yifan had stopped by the gate and was currently watching him ride with a massive smile on his face.

The sound of clapping startled him and he snapped out of his zone, turning to see Jamie and Robin clapping enthusiastically.

“I can see that Yifan did not exaggerate your skills, Yixing.” Paul appeared out of nowhere, smiling warmly and Yixing flushed.

He was hot and sweaty and Misty was sweating too, foamy sweat gathering where the reins rubbed against her shoulder. Yixing slowed her to a perfect square halt and gave her a slappy pat. He did not even bother to hide the massive grin on his face.

“She’s such a joy to ride,” he said. The last time he had so much fun riding had been even before Exordium. Of course, learning the haute école had been enjoyable but he could not remember the last time he had truly let go and just had fun with just him and his horse.

“Well I’m glad because you’ll be stuck with her for the rest of your week,” Paul said, looking to Robin for confirmation.

Robin’s ponytail swung as she nodded.

“The two of you work well together and Yifan seems to be getting on well with Rubio so there’s that.”

“Well, Yixing seems to have tired Misty out now so it seems like a good time for lunch.” Paul held the gate open for them and Yixing bowed his head to him as they rode out, still grinning widely.

Yifan settled in next to him as they returned to the stables.

They were about to cool and groom the horses themselves but the stable managers insisted that they would help them just this once.

“The two of you must be starving. We’ll help you this once while you go get fed. You ought to take a walk around the countryside after eating. The views are really incredible here.”

They took their advice after filling their stomachs, heading out to the trails, Yifan with his camera in hand.

The birds were chirping and Yixing was almost positive that he saw a buzzard fly over their heads silently, headed north of the forest. Their feet crunched pleasantly into the dirt as they wandered amongst the trees, Yifan occasionally stopping to snap pictures of interesting trees and plants.

Yixing inhaled, the tension in his shoulders melting into nothing. The fresh crisp forest air filled his nostrils as he flung out his arms, spinning around in a wide circle with a laugh that made Yifan look up from his photo taking with a smile.

“Having fun?” he asked, lifting his camera to snap a photo of Yixing spinning around like a child.

The sound of the shutter going off startled Yixing. He paused in his spinning, waiting for the world to get back under his feet before walking over to peek over Yifan’s shoulder at the photo.

“You look happy,” Yifan commented when he hooked his chin over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I _am_ happy.” Yixing sighed in contentment.

Yifan’s grin split his face so wide that Yixing could see his gums, so infectious that he found himself smiling back.

“What’re you smiling so wide about?”

He stabbed his finger into Yifan’s side, causing the older man to leap away.

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Yifan laughed, running a little ways away to escape Yixing’s poking finger.

They managed to find their way back to the ranch without too many problems, Yixing tucked into Yifan’s side as he reviewed his photos.

Half-starved after that long walk, they found their way into the kitchen and the kitchen staff were nice enough to make them a selection of cured meats and paella to satiate their hunger before dinner. Which they were informed would only be at nine pm.

The sun was still in the sky when they walked out to the poolside, hand in hand and two glasses of sherry.

Yifan basked in the sun while Yixing wandered into the pool, trying to tempt the other to get in with him. He splashed about for a few moments, the water cool against his skin. He made many a splash as he did the butterfly across the length of the pool, feeling Yifan’s eyes on him as he did so.

Yifan was still staring when he surfaced to breathe, his chest heaving, wet hair plastered to his head. He swept his hair back carelessly, his lips twisting into a smile when he felt Yifan sweep his eyes up and down over his dripping body appreciatively.

“Come and join me!” he called. Yifan closed his fingers around the stem of his wine glass, taking a sip of his sherry before returning his eyes to the phone he held in one hand.

“No thanks, I’d much rather watch,” Yifan smirked, tilting his wine glass. Yixing flushed, ducking his head underwater to hide the redness that bloomed across his cheeks.

He dove back beneath the water surface, blowing bubbles between his lips as he went back to his swim, fingers catching the water. His heart pulsed in time to the metronome in his head as he swam the length of the pool back and forth, until the last of his energy had run out and the heat had left his skin.

Yifan was waiting with a towel and robe in hand when he finally climbed out of the pool, wiping water from his eyes.

Yixing caught the towel that was thrown at him, mumbling out a thank you as he rubbed himself as dry as he could before Yifan draped the robe over his shoulders.

“So gentlemanly,” he teased as Yifan tied the robe around his waist, tilting his head up to grin at him playfully.

Yifan’s eyes burned as he stroked his hands along his sides, practically feeling him up over the robe.

Yixing rolled his eyes, swatting at his hands before sliding away to steal his seat.

Yifan did not even protest, merely settling against his side, nudging him until his hip was pressing against the table on which their glasses rested.

“You’re squishing me,” Yixing grumbled when Yifan reached across him to take his glass, pinning him between his side and the table. He batted at Yifan helplessly until the man was leaning away, laughing at his antics.

“You’re cute,” Yifan rumbled, bopping his nose with a finger. Yixing scrunched it at him, wrinkling his nose even more when he merely laughed harder.

“And you’re annoying,” he grumbled back, swinging a leg over Yifan’s thighs and twisting so that he was seated across his lap, his knees on either side of him.

“You like it,” Yifan winked and Yixing hit him just hard enough for him to groan in pain, setting down his glass to clutch at his shoulder.

“God, why the hell are y’all this disgusting even outside the stables?”

The familiar voice pierced through the silent evening and into their eardrums.

Yixing was grateful that he was practically straddling Yifan, hiding the older man’s face from view because Yifan had just wrinkled his nose and groaned. He narrowed his eyes at him, mouthing ‘watch it.’

“Ryeowook.”

Yixing turned to smile sunnily at the brunette, squinting as he stood silhouetted against the sun. It was a not so pleasant surprise to meet the bratty rider while on vacation but he hoped that having been on holiday would have mellowed Ryeowook out a little.

Judging by the glare on Ryeowook’s face, however, it seemed highly unlikely.

“We didn’t expect to find you here,” Yifan piped up, a trace of sarcasm leaking into his tone. “It would have been nice _not_ to meet you here,” he added under his breath and Yixing shot him a warning look, sliding off Yifan’s lap to reach for his sherry.

“How has your holiday been going, Ryeowook?” he asked politely, plopping down into the nearest chair.

Ryeowook levelled a glare at him, folding his arms across his chest.

“It was good until I met you two here,” he snarked and Yixing swallowed down his laughter. That was _so_ Ryeowook.

“Well we’re going to be here a week so get used to it, Princess,” Yifan glowered and Yixing shoved him hard, narrowing his eyes at him.

 _Be nice,_ he mouthed and Yifan stuck his tongue out at him childishly, taking a huge swig of his wine.

Ryeowook glared in Yifan’s direction before ignoring him completely, addressing only Yixing.

“I’ll be gone in about two days anyway to pick out a new horse from one of the stud farms. My dad’s going to buy me an Lipizzan purebred,” he said proudly. Yixing winced when Yifan snorted, not even bothering to hide his disdain.

“Buying fancy horses aren’t going to help you ride any better, Wookie.”

Yixing swallowed back his laughter when Ryeowook’s face contorted at the nickname, shooting an angry glare in Yifan’s direction.

“Ha. Ha. Your old Blue’s not going to help you when I beat you in EX’Act,” Ryeowook scoffed and Yixing’s stomach sank a little at the reminder.

He had almost forgotten about the show coming up at the end of the year.

Anxiety twisted in his stomach when he thought about what he had been doing instead of practising and choreographing his dressage routines. He took a big gulp of his sherry, nearly sputtering it out as Yifan and Ryeowook ribbed each other, a common occurrence back home.

“What are you going to name your new horse, Ryeowook? Are you going to get another grey horse?” he tried, hoping to distract from the argument at hand.

Ryeowook snapped out of his bickering over which breed of horse was a better dressage horse to look over at Yixing.

“Yes, I’m getting a grey horse. A purebred gelding called Phantom of the Opera.”

The name had Yixing biting back a smile. Ryeowook always did like such dramatic names.

Yifan had no such reservations. He laughed out loud, causing Ryeowook to swing his head around to glare at him.

“I like Phantom of the Opera,” Yixing said hastily before they could begin fighting again. He had seen it on Broadway every time it was showing when he was in Los Angeles and it was one of his favourite musicals, right up there with Wicked.

“It’s a great musical,” he added, shooting Yifan a look when he made a face.

“The Lion King is better,” Yifan retorted and both Yixing and Ryeowook made an affronted noise.

“You have no taste,” Ryeowook said importantly, glowering. “Phantom is the best broadway musical in all of history and nothing else can beat it.”

“Lion King,” Yifan said and Yixing glared, hard enough that he flung up his hands, “just my opinion. Don’t lynch me for it.”

“Tasteless, uncultured swine,” Ryeowook retorted to which Yifan merely stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Yixing shook his head fondly, patting Yifan’s hand.

“What about Little Prince? Are you keeping him?”

The sweet-tempered Andalusian swam into his mind as his thoughts drifted between Starfire and the upcoming EX’act show that he had spared no thought for since they had started this vacation.

Ryeowook shrugged, a testament to how little he cared about his horses unless they had a massive price tag and were showy enough for others to be impressed.

“Chanyeol was talking about getting a new dressage horse on the side because Firebrand doesn’t like dressage so I might sell him Prince. Or perhaps you’d like an actual dressage horse, Yixing?”

Ryeowook sneered, mocking. Yixing could see where this was going right away. Starfire was not built for dressage. She was wild and a free spirit and it took so, so much effort to keep her interested when he trained her in dressage.

But he enjoyed that challenge and unlike Ryeowook, he was not into swapping out horses just because they were difficult to train or were perhaps not of certain breeding.

Starfire was a mustang, beautiful and gorgeous in her own right and even if he did purchase another horse down the line, Yixing did not think he could have the same connection with another horse that they had formed after months and months of training and bonding.

“I think I’m good for now,” he replied calmly even when Yifan bristled at his side at the barb, “Starfire’s doing remarkably well and I’d hate to throw her off her game.”

Ryeowook sniffed.

“That mutt is hardly any good for doing _proper_ dressage. She’s a wild child and won’t even behave for you. Case in point; your performance on the cross country course during Exordium? That was epic. An epic failure that is.”

“Shut up, Ryeowook,” Yifan said hotly before Yixing could reply, “you wouldn’t know good riding if it slapped you in the face. You think all horses are just furry bicycles that you park at the end of the day. It’s a wonder that Prince even performs for you at all.”

“Excuse _you._ You might think you’re all high and mighty now that you placed third in Exordium but let me ask you, Wu. How much of that was because your precious Cosmic Blue is a purebred Lusitano with perfect conformation and breeding that you handpicked from a breeder?”

“I’ve spent more time on Blue than you spend in the stable with Prince, Kim,” Yifan growled back. He looked ready to fight the smaller man, his face flushed.

Yixing laid a hand on his chest, a little startled by Yifan’s ferocity. Yifan was usually so calm and collected, even in the face of Ryeowook’s mockery because they all knew where each other stood on the playing field.

He must have had a tad bit too much wine.

“Boys, let’s not fight,” he said, applying a little more pressure onto Yifan’s chest when he seemed as if he might get up and punch Ryeowook in his perfect face.

Yifan turned and he levelled a glare at him.

“We’re here on holiday. We ought to enjoy ourselves instead of trash-talking each other,” he said.

They both scoffed but to his relief, Yifan sank back down in his seat, grabbing his glass and draining it.

“Tell that to your _boyfriend,_ ” Ryeowook snarked but he did look a little chastised, which surprised Yixing.

He glowered a little more but bid them goodbye as the sun began to set over the horizon, casting reddish-gold rays over the land.

“What was that about?” Yixing asked as they both sat there, admiring the glorious sunset painting the clouds in different shades of pink and orange. Yifan sat in silence for a while, holding up his camera that Yixing had not even noticed he brought.

He thought he was taking photos of the sun setting over the hills until the shutter went off and he turned to see Yifan smiling down at his camera.

“You’re sneaky.”

He prodded his side gently when he looked over to see a photo of himself shot in profile, the sun glinting off the edges of his nose and lips.

It was a lovely shot.

“You’re pretty,” Yifan replied, clicking away for Yixing to see that he had taken multiple shots of him in profile, silhouetted against the setting sun, framed by its last rays.

“Nice try, but what was that? You never usually rise to Ryeowook’s bait.”

Yixing refused to let the subject go.

Yifan shrugged, glancing at his empty wine glass.

“I may have had a drop too many,” he admitted, “and I hate hearing that bastard trash talk you as if you weren’t the most talented rider in the stable before Baekhyun and Junmyeon came in.”

Yixing laughed, reaching over to stroke Yifan’s face.

“You’re very sweet, Yifan,” he said gently. Yifan’s eyes burned into him when he set aside his camera to pay full attention. “But I don’t need you to defend my honour. I know where I stand and how much more I have to work to improve.”

Yifan made a frustrated, grumbly noise that Yixing found _adorable_ before he wrapped long fingers around his wrist.

“You’re the best rider in my eyes,” he said stubbornly and Yixing laughed.

“Thank you, Fan. But I think you may be a little biased.”

“Don’t care.”

Yifan laced their fingers together and Yixing scooted off his chair and into his lap once more, pressing a kiss to his cheek, surprising him.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely when Yifan looked up at him curiously, still holding his hand, “for always believing in me.”

Yifan’s lips parted as if he was about to say something else but a voice cut in before he could.

“There you are!”

They both looked up to see Christine standing behind them, smiling brightly. She raised an eyebrow at their seating arrangements but made no comment.

“It’s dinner time and then it’s off to bed with both of you. We have an early start tomorrow morning!” she said cheerily, walking over to collect their glasses, Yixing’s still more than half full with sherry.

Dinner was fish and Arroz Cubano which was basically just rice with tomato sauce and an egg. Yixing drank a little more sherry than he needed to but it was all well and good. He had Yifan to watch over him and the sherry gave him a nice buzz that made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

As they left the main dining room, they had to walk past the swimming pool and under the open sky. Yixing was a little tipsy but the sight of the sky practically glimmering with stars made him freeze on the spot, staring up at the glittering constellations in awe.

“They’re so beautiful,” he gaped, holding up a hand to trace patterns with the stars.

Yifan took hold of his hand, carefully mapping out constellation after constellation and Yixing could see how the stars formed the patterns. Scorpio, Yifan’s constellation could be seen clearly and they both might be more than a little bit tipsy because Yixing clapped his hands like a child after he was shown his own constellation, Libra.

“We should probably go,” he said, his tone a little dreamy. Lips pressed against the top of his head gently.

Yifan stared at him with glowing eyes as he tucked a little stray strand of hair behind his ear, his touch soft. Yixing’s cheeks flushed as he ducked his head, tangling their fingers together as they continued on their way to their room.

The hot shower he had made him even more warm and sleepy. He was nearly asleep by the time Yifan came out of the shower, steam pouring out from the bathroom behind him.

He made grabby hands when he cuddled beneath the blanket on the four-poster bed, turning to scroll through his social media as Yifan towelled his hair dry. His heart did a double-take when he saw that Yifan had once again posted a photo of him, the one he had taken by the pool of him framed by the sunset with no caption.

Their friends had all already liked the photo, and there were several cheeky comments beneath the post that made him laugh.

He sleepily scrolled through Junmyeon’s customary messages about his day, shooting back a reply or two about having a little too much wine, meeting Ryeowook and ignoring Chanyeol’s whining about how absolutely breath-taking Junmyeon looked in his social media photos.

There were more photos of Baekhyun and Jongdae on his feed, the two of them on a private yacht sunbathing. The last photo was an interesting one, of both of them standing beside a palomino horse with two white socks and a blaze down its muzzle.

The palomino’s golden coat gleamed gold in the sunlight and its cream coloured mane and tail was neatly combed. Jongdae had his hand on the bridle and an arm around Baekhyun. They were both grinning so wide that Yixing found himself smiling back.

“What are you looking at?”

The bed sank when Yifan climbed in next to him, bringing with him a scent of black roses and honey that Yixing inhaled deeply. He snuggled up automatically beside him, holding out his phone so that YIfan could see the photo.

“I think Baekhyun got a new horse,” he mumbled drowsily and Yifan hummed as he studied the photo.

“That’s a pretty one,” he commented, smiling down at Yixing when he muttered something inaudible.

A hand stroked through his hair and Yixing made a contented sound, his phone nearly slipping out of his hand when he turned to bury his face into Yifan’s bare chest.

“Are you not going to put on a shirt?” he grumbled and Yifan pushed him away gently.

“Tickles,” he said, reaching over to pick up the white t-shirt that he had laid out earlier. Yixing waited long enough for him to tug his shirt on before resuming his pose with his face buried into Yifan’s chest.

“You smell good,” he rumbled sleepily and was almost completely asleep when he heard Yifan laugh, combing fingers through his hair tenderly.

His phone was taken out of his hands and he groused slightly when Yifan jostled him to put his phone away on the nightstand.

“You’re clingy when you’re drunk,” was the last thing he heard before passing out.

Waking up next to a warm body was one of the best feelings in the world and Yixing relished it when his alarm rang the next morning. Sunlight was already streaming through the windows. He stayed curled up against Yifan, who was only just stirring, opening a bleary eye to peek at him.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, smiling when Yifan wiped a hand over his eyes as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

“Morning.”

Yifan’s voice was rough and deeper than usual and it made his chest vibrate enough that Yixing had to move away.

“We better get up if we want to make the morning hack,” Yixing hummed. He could not resist snuggling up against Yifan for a moment longer though before they truly had to get up and go.

Breakfast was a continental one, full of fresh fruit and bread. Yifan had a bowl of sugary cereal that he would never touch if they were not on vacation and Yixing managed to steal some of it. It was too sweet for either of them so they agreed that it was an indulgence that they would never have again.

Misty was sweet and patient when Yixing tacked her up, standing politely as he groomed her and picking up her feet nicely when he asked.

“You’re such a good girl,” he cooed as he led her up to the mounting block, swinging neatly into the saddle.

Misty snorted as he tightened his girth and clipped on his helmet, swinging her head to nose at Yifan who was approaching them mounted on Rubio.

The horses touched noses and then it was time to go.

The summer air was warm but not blisteringly hot as they set out, a little pack of four. Yixing was surprised to see that Ryeowook had joined them, along with a pink-haired man called Jonghoon who introduced himself after Ryeowook failed to do so.

He had a sunny smile and was a polo rider.

“I know your mother,” was the first thing he said when they met, beaming excitedly. Ryeowook had been oddly subdued beside him, riding along with a funny look on his face.

“She’s an amazing player and her string of ponies are all gorgeous,” he gushed and Yixing nodded, smiling. His mother did have amazing horses that boarded at a polo club instead of Elyxion. As did his father, who boarded his showjumping champion in another stable so as not to complicate things for him.

“They are,” he said in reply, YIfan nodding along beside him.

They were going on a three-hour hack, as Paul and Christine thought that they could handle the length.

According to what their guide Adrian explained, they were currently riding through multiple olive groves. The air was fresh and crisp and they could see for miles around, fields spread out in every direction. It was there that Adrian got them to canter. Yixing had never felt quite so free as he pushed Misty forward, laughing as the wind whipped through his hair, blowing at his face.

All around him, he could see the others enjoying themselves as well. Even the horses seemed to be having the time of their life, snorting and panting heavily as they slowed them to a trot before a line of trees.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two tiny bundles of fluff half-hidden away under a bush. He pulled Misty to a sudden halt, causing Yifan to nearly bump into him.

“What is it?” he gasped, steering Rubio away, the stallion snorting in surprise. Ryeowook was on his other side, yelping as he pulled his own horse to a stop just in time.

Adrian had turned around to see what the hold up was when Yixing dismounted, holding his reins in one hand.

He crouched as far as the reins would allow him to go, Misty snorting and crab stepping away in surprise when the bundles moved, a soft whining sound emitting from them.

“Oh, puppies,” Adrian said as Yixing slid his hand beneath the bush. “There are a lot of them around here. They’re always abandoned by their mothers.”

Yixing made a sound of pity, his fingers meeting soft fur. He curled them around one tiny body, pulling it out from under the leaves to see the tiniest furry dog with little black eyes shivering and cowering up at him.

“Oh,” he said softly, looping his reins around one arm to hold the puppy close to his chest. The poor thing was terrified, whimpering and scrambling in his arms.

Jonghoon had dismounted as well, bending to pick up the other one, only the tiniest bit bigger than its brother. They were both sand coloured, with little button noses and pretty eyes.

“Poor things,” Adrian cooed, “let’s take them back.”

Yixing tucked the tiny bundle of fluff against his chest, barely managing to make it back into the saddle with the puppy huddled inside his shirt. The fur tickled and he had to pull it out, hugging it to his chest as he rode one-handed.

“It’s adorable,” YIfan crooned to it as he settled into stride beside him, leaning over to pet the puppy gently.

The puppy whined and huddled up against Yixing’s chest, letting out a weak bark as they picked up their pace, trotting up the hills.

It was a little harder than Yixing thought it would be, riding up the hills with a tiny puppy clutched in one hand and his behind was sore by the time they arrived at the top, windblown and sweating.

But it was all worth it. The view that they saw from the very top was absolutely breathtaking, the rest of Cortijo Uribe spread out far beneath them. Wind ruffled their hair as they sat atop their horses, taking in the scene.

Yifan had his camera out, snapping photos once again.

Yixing turned when he heard him trot up, hooves beating against the sandy ground.

“Caught you,” he smiled as Yifan raised his camera up to his eye.

The shutter went off and Yifan lowered it, smiling at his shot.

“Smile for me,” he said and Yixing did, holding the puppy up to his cheek for good measure. He laughed when the puppy wriggled, turning to lick his face, clearly having warmed up to this scary human being.

“The two of you are cute,” Jonghoon commented, and Ryeowook snorted from beside him.

“They’re disgusting together,” he sneered and Yifan rolled his eyes, returning his eyes back to his camera.

Yixing was relieved that Jonghoon only laughed and shrugged, one hand moving to pet the puppy he held in his arms.

“I think it’s sweet.”

The comment made Ryeowook oddly quiet and he noted that with interest. But fortunately for Ryeowook, Yixing was never one for much gossip around the stables. He merely listened and watched. Growing up with parents like his meant that he knew what it felt like to be put on the spot and how malicious gossips and rumours could spread like wildfire and decimate one’s career.

The ride back was fairly uneventful, other than the buzzard that they spotted flying overhead.

Yixing’s shirt stuck to him by the time they rode back into view of the ranch and he was sticky and gross, in desperate need of a shower.

“Good job today guys,” Adrian praised as they dismounted, Yixing still clutching his puppy to his chest. The puppy yapped, jostled awake and he smoothed his fingers over its fluffy head to calm it.

“More puppies?” Christine asked as she came up to them, her eyes lighting upon the sandy bundles of fluff in their arms.

She held out her hands and Yixing set the tiny pup into them, Jonghoon following suit.

He smiled when he heard her coo over them as he led Misty away, walking to cool her down before removing the saddle and saddle pad to dry.

Grooming was one of his favourite tasks to do and he relished the time he got to spend one on one with the horse as he rubbed the curry comb over her coat, bits of sand and debris coming up to the top. He flicked the dandy brush, humming mindlessly under his breath as Misty lipped at her hay net.

He discovered that she really enjoyed having her face wiped down with a damp cloth, laughing when she tried to take a nibble out of the cloth itself.

Yixing was so absorbed in picking out the mare’s hooves that he never even noticed the time passing until Yifan popped his head over the Dutch door.

“Are you done yet?” he asked and Yixing startled, setting Misty’s front hoof down back onto the ground.

“Just one more leg,” he replied cheerfully and Yifan gave him a thumbs up that he could barely see.

“Well hurry, because I want to take a shower before our massage.”

Yixing nodded, only half-listening as he finished up his hoof picking. He packed the tools away neatly before letting himself out of the stall, pressing a kiss against Misty’s velvety nose in thanks.

“I didn’t know you booked us a massage,” he commented, balancing the grooming box on his hip. Yifan bumped his shoulder gently, carrying his saddle on his other arm.

“You never know when I book things,” Yifan replied and Yixing rolled his eyes.

“Touché.”

He needed a shower too. He was sweaty and sticky and he certainly did not want to take off his shirt in front of a masseuse and be all gross. Neither did he want to have all that sweat and grime rubbed back into his skin either.

It took all of his strength not to just collapse onto the bed when they got back to their room, however. He doubted Yifan would appreciate him rubbing his sweat all over the nice clean bedsheets.

He curled up in the armchair instead, pulling out his phone to scroll through his messages while he waited for Yifan to come out of the shower. His father had sent him several photos of his mother in her polo competition, riding atop Doubloon and Victory and a video of her scoring the goals for her team.

He replied back with a ‘fighting!’ and a smiley face and then wandered back to scroll through his social media.

There was a new post on Yifan’s account and he sighed inwardly, smiling to himself when he saw the photo of him and the puppy atop the hills, followed by a candid one that he had taken sneakily without his knowledge.

“One day I’m going to sue you for taking my photo without permission,” he called, loud enough for Yifan to hear him above the rushing water. He could hear the man laugh.

“You like it though!” Came the reply and Yixing shook his head, double-tapping on the post to like it.

Junmyeon seemed to be having the time of his life on his day trip to Delphi, with plenty of photos of ancient architecture and the seaside. Yixing agreed with Chanyeol when he skimmed his messages that Junmyeon looked like an angel in his travel photos, all windblown hair and loose flowing white shirts.

The shower door opened just as messages beginning popping up on his notifications asking if he had gotten back together with Yifan and he switched off his phone without even reading them, wanting to keep things under wraps for a little while longer.

“Your turn.”

Yifan appeared in the doorway, a towel slung low around his hips and rubbing his blonde hair.

Drops of water spattered everywhere when he shook his head like a wet dog and Yixing wrinkled his nose.

“You’re gross,” he said, dropping his phone onto the bedside table and picking his own clothes up from his suitcase.

Yifan stuck his tongue out at him and Yixing jabbed him hard in the side as they passed just for that.

The water was warm and he could feel his hair beginning to curl even more in the humidity. Flat ironing it in the morning was just a waste of time really, if he was going to be putting on a helmet and riding.

Sucking in a breath of hot air, he rinsed himself when his stomach growled.

He hoped the massage would not take long.

Yifan was staring down at his phone when he came out of the bathroom, already dressed in casual jodhpurs and a navy blue button-down that he had left the top open to.

He had a curious expression on his face when he looked up to see Yixing towelling his hair dry in the doorway.

“Is everything okay?” Yixing asked, rubbing at his hair a little more vigorously.

“They want to know if we’re back together again,” he said, “what do you want me to tell them?”

Yixing rolled his eyes, sighing.

“They really should stop sticking their noses in our business.”

He tugged on his own jodhpurs, Yifan’s eyes boring into him.

“So are we back together?”

Yifan’s tone was carefully neutral as if he did not want Yixing to think he was being pushy.

And he was not. Yixing thought he did deserve an answer after so many days slowly rebuilding their relationship.

It had not been difficult to fall back into their own relationship habits as if they had never left, other than them only holding hands instead of doing much more suggestive things.

Yixing thought back to the night before by the pool, the way Yifan had run his hands along his sides. If he had done that back when he was sure they were together, that would have led to some not so appropriate activities.

“Can I have a little bit more time please?” he asked gently, pulling on a random t-shirt from his pile. It did not matter what he wore because he was going to end up having to take it off later anyway.

Yifan nodded, his gaze understanding as he rose to his feet, looping an arm around his waist to tug him closer.

Yixing closed his eyes when he felt lips press against his forehead. Yifan’s gentle voice whispering, “take your time. I’ll still be here,” made him shiver.

Wanting to break up the suddenly sombre mood, he reached for his phone, tucking it into the pocket of his jodhpurs as Yifan bent to lace up his boots.

“Chanyeol’s being annoying again,” he said and Yifan raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“When is he not?” he laughed. Yixing shoved him, nearly tipping him over onto the floor.

“Don’t be mean. He’s a sweet guy.”

“He wants into Junmyeon’s pants so bad,” Yifan commented when they left their villa. The sun was already high in the sky and the air was beginning to heat up as they walked towards the main reception where the spa was located.

“I think half the stable wants to get into Junmyeon’s pants,” Yixing replied, amused. He had lost count of the number of gifts Junmyeon had received in his tack box, flowers sent to Stormdancer’s stable.

Little girls and boys at the stable idolized him and there were always people mooning over him when he arrived in his car. Yixing had received countless requests to hand along a note, or a card or a number that he always felt bad turning down.

“He _is_ pretty,” Yifan said and Yixing looked up, his gaze warning.

“Don’t say what I think you’re about to say next,” he accused and Yifan laughed, bumping his shoulder.

“Fine, I won’t say it. But you know I think it.”

Yixing rolled his eyes, pinching his side hard enough for him to jump and whine.

The spa was quiet and there was a soft scent of lavender and eucalyptus in the air that made the tension in Yixing’s shoulder bleed out a little. An attendant brought them into back rooms after checking them in under Yifan’s name and made them get onto the massage tables.

The oils that the masseuse was using smelled so nice and soothing that Yixing almost fell asleep, as the kinks and knots in his back were gently worked out. His waist twinged when the masseuse worked on it, however, and it was enough to wake him. He winced, burying his face into the pillow.

“Did that hurt?” Yifan had turned around and was looking at him worriedly. The masseuse paused and Yixing shook his head.

“Just sensitive,” he smiled reassuringly and the hands were back on him again, though slightly gentler this time.

He was almost asleep again by the time they worked on his legs, carefully twisting and rubbing his ankle. They popped, both of them, and his knee too. Yixing startled from his half-asleep state when he heard Yifan laughing.

“You sound like an old man,” Yifan grinned when he looked over bleary-eyed and Yixing glowered. At least he thought he did. It only made Yifan coo at him and say something about him being adorable.

His body had not felt so loose and relaxed in ages when he walked out of the spa, his belly rumbling for food.

“That was amazing,” he said and Yifan ruffled his hair, which was already back to its natural curly state. Yixing glared, and reached up to fix it, though there was nothing much he could do to force it into submission.

“Are we going out on the town anytime during this week?” Yixing asked when they wandered out of the dining hall after stuffing themselves full of local Spanish fare.

There was lots to do on the ranch but knowing Yifan, he would definitely have something special planned for every day.

“Well, we’re going on a picnic ride tomorrow and possibly explore the nearby town,” Yifan pulled up a schedule on his phone that looked so impossibly complicated that Yixing could not understand it.

“And I planned for us to go see How the Andalusian Horses dance in Jerez so that would be a day trip. Perhaps more food and more shopping? And bars and sherry, which you love.”

Yixing’s heart leapt at the thought of watching the horses dance once more. The Ballet of the White Stallions had been breathtakingly beautiful and he could watch the show for hours on end.

“You just want to see the horses, don’t you?” Yifan nudged him gently and Yixing looked up at him with shining eyes.

“You know I do.”

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon just lazing by the pool. Yixing managed to finish a book that he had been meaning to read for ages but kept putting off because he had to train. Yifan, bless his soul, had packed it, along with a few others and lots and lots of sunscreen because Spain was _hot_ in the summer.

There was a slight breeze to the air but Yixing was grateful for the oversized sunhat that Yifan had managed to convince him to put on and the copious amounts of sunscreen that he slathered onto his body.

Without it, he would have been burnt to a crisp.

As it stood, they hid under the shade of the massive pool umbrellas with tall glasses of cocktails, courtesy from the property bar and snacks to keep them going until the evening when it had cooled down enough for them to have a lesson in the outdoor arena.

Yifan had requested for them to not have anything too intensive, only some gentle jumping to be kind to Yixing’s knee, which he was not looking to mess up anytime soon.

Misty was bright and alert when he saddled her once more. The soft evening breeze brought with it the scent of pine and sage as he got ready for his lesson, even though his bottom was still sore from the hack they had gone on that morning.

They had a pretty private lesson, with just the two of them.

The instructor, Daniel set up small jumps for them to start with and got progressively bigger once he realised that the pair were not new to showjumping.

“Excellent, excellent showmanship!”

He was clapping by the end, his accent giving his words a little bit of a lisp but Yixing appreciated the enthusiasm.

The adrenaline thrummed in his veins as he gathered Misty under his hands, his aids nice and clear. She leapt into the air, clearing the jump more than enough room to spare and tossed her mane as she landed, clearly proud of herself.

Yixing gave her a slappy pat as they cantered onto the next one, flying over it with ease.

Daniel laid out trotting poles and Misty was a pro, finishing them with a neat flick of her heels and every pole stayed in its brackets.

“You two have talent,” Daniel praised and Yixing beamed as he stopped Misty to watch Yifan guide Rubio over the highest jump they had, counting strides until he reached the next jump.

Showjumping was his favourite event after cross country. Even though he appreciated the artistry and control of dressage, nothing else could compete with feeling as if you were flying as you galloped across open fields and jumping over jumps.

He hoped he would be able to do some cross country soon as he lined Misty up to take another jump, the mare going readily.

“Beautiful, beautiful!” Daniel clapped again. He beamed, his ruddy face bright and shining with sweat as he gave the horses slappy pats on their shoulders, praising them some more for their attention and skill.

“Just watch those hands, young man and you, your heels.”

Yixing nodded when he tapped his fingers against his heels, pushing them low as Yifan flushed a little at the mention of his hands.

The rest of the night was spent in relative ease, with delicious food, not so wonderful company in the form of Ryeowook on his own as Jonghoon had supposedly wandered off to take a walk on his own with some of the pooches around.

Ryeowook spent almost all of dinner black-faced. He stabbed at his potatoes and muttered under his breath, glaring like the poor vegetables had offended him somehow.

“Are you leaving tomorrow, Ryeowook?” Yixing tried to make conversation but Ryeowook merely scowled at him.

“We’re leaving for the stud farm the day after tomorrow,” he sulked, poking at the fish on his plate. He did not sound nearly as enthused as he had the day before and Yixing wondered what had happened to sour his mood so much.

But that was none of his business and together with Yifan, they managed to watch a movie together, curled up in their room on Yifan’s tablet with popcorn bought from the little snack shop the ranch had on-premises.

The next day passed without much preamble, Ryeowook seeming much happier when he joined them on their picnic ride. They passed through some wonderful groves and scenic wonders before stopping for a traditional Spanish lunch.

The hours flew past and all too soon, they returned back to the ranch. Yixing barely had time to breathe before Yifan whisked him off to a little rented car that took them to the nearest village.

Yixing enjoyed wandering about through the village, Mollina, hand in hand with Yifan. They did some shopping, purchasing some souvenirs for their friends.

He found a little place that sold statues and bought Junmyeon a little horse figure that had been painted to look like a dappled Arabian, the same breed that Stormdancer was. He did the same for Baekhyun, getting a pretty paint horse that looked like Onyx and one for Chanyeol too, for good measure.

They also visited the Visitor Centre of José Antonio Valverde, located on a small hill known as the Cerro del Palo, overlooking the Fuente de Piedra lagoon.

Because of its location, they were able to admire flocks upon flocks of pink flamingos, standing by the lagoon.

Yifan had also arranged a trip down to a donkey and mule rescue, El Refugio del Burrito where they met and petted so many donkeys that had been rescued from difficult and cruel circumstances. At the end of their visit, Yixing made a generous donation that had the owner squealing with joy and hugging him with thanks.

They had excellent Spanish cuisine in a little restaurant called La Taberna De Joaquin and the complimentary olives and wine was quite to Yixing’s taste.

“These are lovely,” he said, smiling when Yifan wrinkled his nose. If there was one food that Yifan despised, it was olives. In fact, he was quite happy to let Yixing eat all of them and wait instead for their main meal.

The Pluma Iberico, were juicy Iberian pork fillets that practically melted in their mouths and their host, Joaquin, had recommended a wine that went perfectly with their meal.

“I’m so full.”

Yixing patted his belly when they left the restaurant, happy and sated. He was feeling a nice buzz from the wine and had been coerced into buying some that would make an excellent gift for his parents, who adored wine.

Yifan had gotten some too, claiming that it would hopefully soften his father up and a lovely Spanish fan for his mother for decoration.

They went to bed early, crawling into bed right after a shower, tired out from all that walking.

Yixing awakened in the middle of the night, unsure of what had woken him. He rolled over, freezing when he realized how close Yifan was. Their faces were only inches apart, so close that he could just lean in and kiss him.

Yixing reached out, gently tracing his thumb along the corner of Yifan’s mouth, trying his best not to wake him.

In his sleep, Yifan looked so peaceful, his features soft and gentle, so unlike when he was awake.

Yixing thumbed over his thick brows, stifling a little giggle. He remembered that someone at the stable had commented that they looked like fluffy caterpillars and he agreed fully.

Yixing snuggled a little closer, tucking his head into the crook of Yifan’s neck, safely away from his lips.

Yifan was like a space heater. He radiated so much body heat and was very useful as a personal heater, especially for the cold winter nights back home.

He tilted his head up, rubbing his thumb over Yifan’s brows once more, giggling to himself.

They really did look hilarious.

“What’re are you laughing about?”

Yifan’s voice was an octave lower than usual, rumbling deep in his chest when he raised a hand to grip Yixing’s wrist. He had one eye open, while the other half of his face was mashed into the pillow, out of sight.

“Your eyebrows,” Yixing murmured softly, smiling up at him.

Yifan wrinkled his nose, which was the most adorable thing he had seen and he could not resist pressing a kiss against it, twitching away right after.

“You’re weird and you woke me up.”

Yixing let out a startled gasp when Yifan moved suddenly, swinging a leg over his body so that he was half lying over him, most of his weight pinning him to the bed.

“I didn’t mean to,” he replied softly as Yifan cuddled him tighter, essentially using him as a bolster.

Yifan huffed, burying his face into his shoulder and Yixing twitched at the puffs of air he let out that brushed against his skin.

“Well, you did,” he grumbled, “now you have to let me hug you back to sleep.”

He did sound as if he was falling back into dreamland with his arms wrapped tightly around Yixing. Yixing turned his head away, his heart rate picking up at the proximity.

They had not kissed in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be this close.

As if he could feel the thumping in his chest, Yifan opened one eye to glare at him.

“It’s too late to be thinking about kissing me.”

He lifted a finger to poke Yixing in the nose, before letting his hand fall onto his chest, the weight comforting.

“I wasn’t thinking about it,” Yixing retorted, “don’t flatter yourself.”

He turned back just in time to see Yifan raise a challenging eyebrow, leaning even closer.

“Oh, really?”

His traitorous heart skipped and Yifan smirked when he turned his head away, settling back down against his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” came the quiet whisper a few moments later, Yifan nuzzling into his neck gently, “I won’t kiss you until you’re ready for it.”

He dropped a kiss against his neck and rolled away, such that there was some space between them.

Yixing appreciated the sentiment. Yifan was always so intuitive.

He thanked him mentally, turning over to rest his head on Yifan’s pillow, eliciting a sound from the elder.

“Please cuddle me,” he murmured, and Yifan slung an arm around his waist, pulling him in so that he could bury his face into Yifan’s chest.

Before his brain could process much, he was falling back to sleep again, lulled by the rhythmic thumping of Yifan’s heart against his ear.

The next morning, it seemed as if Yifan was testing the waters, prodding and stirring them with a stick. Yixing jumped when he felt a warm presence against his side, turning to see Yifan pressed close to him as he scooped scrambled eggs into a dish.

“What are we up to today?” he asked as Yifan reached for the ladle, their fingers brushing when he handed it over.

“I thought we could go to Seville for some sightseeing after our lesson. I’ll have to make some calls. See you at the arena.”

With those mysterious words, Yifan slipped away, his breakfast plate in hand.

Yixing was left in a state of confusion as he ate his breakfast alone, an unusual occurrence. He managed to reply some more of his messages and update Junmyeon on the Yifan situation.

Not that there was much to update.

**_The two of you haven’t kissed since Vienna??_ **

_Not since then. I don’t know, Myeonnie. My heart goes crazy whenever he’s close by and I think he’s testing me._

**_How so?_ **

Yixing thought back to the night before, his heart rate picking up when he remembered how close they had been. His heart knew that he wanted to. He missed Yifan, missed the intimacy that they once had before he went and ruined everything.

They had been pretty touchy with each other. Forehead, cheek and nose kisses, subtle touches in not so appropriate areas like that one time Yifan slid his hands along his sides like he had other things in mind and the hand holding.

_He keeps leaning in like he means to kiss me and I don’t know what to do!_

**_Do you want him to kiss you?_ **

_I think I do._

He took a deep breath, returning his breakfast plate back to the kitchens.

Yifan was still nowhere in sight.

The sun was shining brightly when he stepped out into the courtyard, deciding that he ought to go and tack up before Yifan got back. He always relished whatever alone time he could get with a horse.

**_Do you want to kiss him?_ **

Yixing’s cheeks flushed at the question and he was relieved that there was no one else around him, everyone else seeming to have gone off for the morning hack.

The horses were greeting each other as he neared the stables, the scent of hay and horse filling his nostrils.

_Yes_

**_Well, perhaps you could gently let him know that. Yifan knows you. But he can’t read your mind ALL the time. He’s not that good. It has been a good four months you were intimate after all._ **

Misty nickered at him when he stopped before her stall, sliding his phone into his pocket after shooting off a quick thank you to his best friend. He stroked her velvety nose, scratching her cheek as she nuzzled at his shoulder and chest, possibly in search of some treats.

“Hello, girl,” he murmured, kissing her nose.

Misty nosed at him some more before he walked away, just down the aisle to fetch the tack labelled with her name. She snorted when he reappeared with the grooming box and saddle balanced on his hips, wet lips nipping at his shirt when he let himself in.

Yixing only giggled, pushing her muzzle away gently as he set his things down. He was deep into his grooming zone when Yifan reappeared, his riding helmet jammed on top of his head and gloves haphazardly pulled on.

“We can do some cross country today.” The voice startled Yixing from his grooming and he jerked up just in time to see Yifan peering over the Dutch door at him.

“They’ve set up some jumps and I thought we could go out on them. Paul said it was alright.”

Yixing’s blood hummed and he grinned.

It had been a while.

Starfire’s forte had always been cross country. She like running and the wide-open plains that cross country was competed in was perfect for that.

And when he could get her to behave, she jumped like a dream, clearing the jumps with room to spare.

Yixing would not call her a more polished jumper than Stormdancer, who had been born and raised in captivity and was so well trained that the price tag on him was justified. But she was a lot faster and had stronger stamina if he controlled her well.

That was where his training with her came in.

He unlatched the Dutch door, leading Misty out.

Misty was the perfect angel, standing perfectly still by the mounting block and Yixing was suddenly hit with a pang of homesickness.

He missed Starfire.

He missed his horse.

Sure, she was nowhere near as well behaved as all the horses he had ridden so far. Definitely not as well mannered. But she was his horse.

He had chosen her from a herd of so many and she had chosen him.

She had spirit and fire and he adored that about her, even when she would dance away when he tried to pick her hooves, or nip at him when she was feeling playful.

His heart ached a little as he mounted, wondering what Starfire was doing now.

Was she grazing outside in a field with Little Prince? Or did the stable hands take her out for a lunge?

No one really ever wanted to touch her and she was perfectly happy with that.

He thought that he ought to call home and check up on her, something he should have thought of a week ago. Guilt pricked at him even as he tightened his girth, setting his heels.

He had not thought about Starfire in a week.

Did she wonder where he had gone?

He rarely spent time travelling after he had gotten her, because she was so wild that no one else could handle her, taking only short trips away when his parents took him or when Yifan coerced him away.

The thought of Starfire standing in her stall waiting for him to come take her out made Yixing cringe.

Pressing his heels into Misty’s sides, Yixing made a mental note to call home and have someone check up on his horse. He trusted the workers at Elyxion but it would give him some peace of mind and take some of the weight off his shoulders.

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Yifan had ridden up next to him without him realising, Rubio touching noses with Misty briefly.

His brows had a crease between them as he reached a hand across to touch Yixing’s arm.

“Starfire,” Yixing replied as they made their way down a winding road and towards the wide-open fields.

“I miss her.”

He turned as Yifan’s face softened.

“Of course you do. I miss Blue and RouRou too.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence and Yixing’s face only brightened when they came upon the spread of jumps. It was much smaller than what they were used to, of course, Hacienda being primarily dressage based. But it was enough to stir him, his heart picking up its pace, his blood beginning to sing.

The wind swept across the fields, warm and gentle, the grass rustling beneath their feet.

“Race you?” Yixing asked and Yifan fiddled with his watch, his eyes lighting up.

“Let’s do it.”

Yixing urged Misty into a trot and then a canter, the world blurring around him as they approached the first jump, a simple red and white fence. He moved with her, his heart soaring as she leapt, clearing it easily.

The next fence was about six strides away, strides that he counted in his head as he pushed her onwards.

_One. Two. And up!_

Misty rose up into the air, clearing the next and then the next.

Yixing was all in his head now, his vision tunnelling as he pushed her toward the next jumps, a double combination.He counted strides, half halting to get the mare’s attention when she got too eager.

Misty responded immediately, her strides shortening by a fraction, just enough so that she could rise over the first, and then hit the ground perfectly. Another two strides and she was up in the air again. Yixing felt as if he was flying before she landed with a snort.

She rode nothing like Starfire, who was constantly fighting to get her head, to go faster and faster.

The mustang was better now, but as Ryeowook had said, her performance at the Exordium had been less than satisfactory.

Yixing tuned in just as Misty leapt without his guidance, clearing the brush jump with an inch to spare.

He was grinning like a maniac by the time he approached the last jump, the mare leaping into the air gracefully, tucking her hind legs under her like a champ.

**_I think I need some help._ **

Yixing was grooming Misty after her cool-down when his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, completely not expecting to see Junmyeon’s text.

Setting down his dandy brush, he dialled his best friend’s number immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hey.”

Junmyeon sounded rather tense and not as relaxed as he had been a week ago when they had last called.

“Do you think… Chanyeol really likes me?”

Yixing could have laughed but that would have hurt Junmyeon’s feelings. Instead, he swallowed down the laughter and answered seriously.

“What brought this on? I thought you knew he had a thing for you.”

He heard Junmyeon inhale sharply and frowned, reaching for his brush again.

“I thought it was just a crush. Small and harmless. Do you think I’m leading him on?”

“Do you like him?”

That seemed to be the golden question as Junmyeon froze. Yixing flicked at a particularly stubborn piece of dirt while he waited for his friend’s answer.

He had time.

This was not a question to be taken lightly, especially with Junmyeon.

“I don’t know.”

Junmyeon’s voice was tiny and unsure and Yixing wished he was there in Greece right then to give him a big hug.

“Have you been talking to him?” Yixing asked soothingly, dropping his dandy brush back into the kit.

He pulled out his curry comb, beginning to brush out Misty’s coat while Junmyeon took his time. He could hear him saying something to someone else, presumably a valet, thanking him for taking his car.

“I- He’s texted me a couple of times. Commented on my photos,” Junmyeon said uncertainly.

“Did you reply his messages?”

“I did. In the texts. He was very sweet.”

“And?”

He heard Junmyeon take a deep breath and he could imagine his best friend’s face in his mind, his nose scrunching as he tried to put his jumbled feelings into emotions.

“I don’t know, Xing. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Well, you have time. Don’t push yourself into anything that you’re not comfortable with. Chanyeol will understand.”

“I’m sure he will. I just…” Junmyeon trailed off and Yixing hummed sympathetically. He did not need him to speak his mind to know Junmyeon was thinking about his past and the multitude of reasons he had to leave his last stable.

“I’ll always be here for you, Myeon. Just take your time and enjoy your vacation. If you want, I can tell Chanyeol to back off a little.”

“Oh, no! I can handle him. I’m fine. I just needed to hear you say it.”

Yixing smiled to himself at how quickly Junmyeon stopped him. It was enough for him to suspect that his friend might have a teeny, tiny something for the giant too.

“Thanks, Xing. I just really needed someone to tell me that I’m alright where I am.”

“You’re welcome, Myeonnie. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

Yixing hung up, smiling as he finished up with his grooming.

Misty was pulling at her hay net when he let himself out, all his grooming supplies balanced on his hip.

Yixing made good of his mental note and the helper back home promised to call down to the stable that very evening to get a few photos of Starfire.

If he remembered correctly, Baekhyun and Jongdae would be returning back home soon.

Jongdae would not mind helping him lunge Starfire for a little bit if she had not been exercised in a while. He shot off a text to Jongdae just to ask when he would be back before he was joined by Yifan, carrying his helmet in hand.

“Where are we going?”

Yifan was deep in thought, texting rapidly on his phone, his brows creased. Yixing reached up, pressing a thumb against the fold between his brows and Yifan startled, stumbling and nearly tripping over him.

“Is your dad giving you a hard time again?” he asked when Yifan huffed, shoving his phone into his pocket with more force than necessary.

“He wants me to train more. Said that he’d arrange a private instructor for me when I get back among other things.”

“You already train so hard. Can’t he let you off at all?” Yixing asked, bumping their shoulders together as they returned to their room.

Yifan’s father was always so hard on him, no matter Yifan picked up. His photography was his only escape right now and he was grateful Yifan had it.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll deal with it once we get back. I don’t want him to ruin our vacation,” Yifan said, squeezing Yixing close to him in a side hug. The furrow was gone when Yixing prodded him in the side, laughing when he escaped to the shower before Yifan could catch him.

They showered and changed before Yifan called for a car to drive them down to Seville, where they spent most of the day walking around the city, admiring the grandeur of the cathedral and monuments.

Dinner was a meal in a tapas restaurant in which Yixing had a little too much to drink. He spent a little too much time staring up at Yifan’s lips instead of the flamenco dancers performing before them.

Yifan seemed to know what he was thinking, though he made no mention of it, only occasionally returning his looks with a curious smile.

The alcohol made them both sleepy but Yifan was sober enough to get him to chug bottles of water to clear his mind. They both crashed early, Yixing falling asleep almost the moment he crawled into bed.

Yixing was deep in the middle of a dream when he was rudely shaken awake.

His eyes flew open at the sound of Yifan calling his name, so close to his ear that he could feel puffs of air blowing against the shell of his ear.

“Wha- What are you doing,” he grumbled, turning over to try and fend off Yifan, who was crouched over him, already dressed.

“Time to get up,” Yifan murmured, nudging him again when he buried his face back into the pillow, grumbling.

“What time is it?”

“Ten thirty at night,” Yifan replied and Yixing groaned, shoving him hard.

“We’ve barely slept, Yifan,” he groused, squirming when Yifan poked his side, pressing kisses against his sensitive neck and ear.

The kisses tickled and he could not help the laughter that burst from his mouth, sitting upright to shove Yifan away.

“Come on, get dressed or we’ll be late.”

A stack of clothes was dropped into his lap and he groaned once more.

“Where are we going?” he asked as he slipped into more appropriate riding things, jamming his helmet onto his head, not even bothering to do much to his hair other than ruffle it a little. His helmet would keep the curls under control anyway.

“On a moonlight ride,” Yifan grinned, putting his helmet on as well. He handed Yixing his gloves and Yixing tugged them on, lacing up his boots quickly.

The courtyard was quiet when they arrived outside, their guide, Adrian, already awake and mounted.

Yixing let Yifan give him a leg up onto Misty, immediately a little more awake when a cool night breeze swept over them.

“Look at the stars,” Yifan murmured as they rode along the paths.

It seemed that many of the vacationers had decided to join them, but everyone seemed to be half asleep as well as there were not many conversations happening. The ride punctuated only by the sound of the horses’ hooves on the dirt tracks.

The sky was blanketed with stars, glittering like jewels in the fabric of the night sky even with the massive full moon showering the land with its rays.

It was a good thing that Misty had walked the path often enough to not need much guidance as Yixing was too busy staring slack jawed at the sky to give very many aids at all.

“It’s so beautiful,” he breathed as they rode up a hill, what he presumed to be a similar one to the one they had ridden up on their hack.

They could see Malaga spread out beneath them, glittering with lights, very much like the sky above them.

Yifan began snapping away again, riding a little ways away from the group that was slowly stirring to life.

Yixing joined him, trying to see the sky through Yifan’s eyes.

Yifan had always had a particular interest in the night sky and still had, to this day, glow in the dark stars that he had stuck up on his bedroom ceiling since he was three in the shapes of the constellations. He turned when Yixing slipped a hand into the crook of his elbow, turning to hold the camera up to his eye.

Yixing barely had time to react before he clicked the shutter, snapping another photo.

“I swear one day I will actually sue you,” he said, shaking his head.

Their horses stood shoulder to shoulder when he leaned over, bumping Yifan’s leg with his own, to see the photo on the camera’s screen.

He was backlit by the night sky, the moon’s rays spilling down all around him.

“Beautiful,” Yifan grinned when Yixing poked him hard, catching hold of his saddle’s pommel before he could fall.

“You say that every time you take my photo,” Yixing scoffed and Yifan grinned even wider.

“Because it’s true,” he replied and Yixing sighed, even when he felt his heart skip a beat at Yifan’s cheesiness.

“Why do I put up with you,” he grumbled and Yifan said almost without thinking.

“Because you love me.”

Yixing’s heart stuttered and they both looked at each other, Yifan seeming to realise what he had just said.

“Oh, um, I just-,” he stuttered, dropping his eyes back to his camera. He fidgeted with his camera strap, his cheeks a little pink under the moonlight until Yixing reaches over to stop him, curling fingers around his wrist.

The stars were reflected in his eyes when he raised his head, and though he had always called Yixing the beautiful one, Yixing thought he had never looked as handsome as he did then with the vulnerable look on his face.

“Fan,” he rubbed his thumb over the back of Yifan’s hand.

“I- I think.”

It was hard to get the words out. Yifan had always been more eloquent and more open with his feelings than Yixing was.

Feelings had never been his strong suit and with Yifan, he never really had to articulate them.

Yifan knew him inside and out, sometimes even better than he knew himself. He had taken all of that for granted.

Now they were on a shaky bridge, standing on either side. Yifan was waiting for him in the middle and he was on the other side, wary and unsure. Yifan had done nothing but be patient and he needed the assurance now.

It was his turn to meet him in the middle.

“I do love you.” The words rushed out of him, like a dam had broken, “I don’t think I’ve ever stopped.”

The relief on Yifan’s face was palpable as he turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together.

“I was worried,” he admitted shyly and Yixing squeezed his hand, leaning closer.

“I’ve never stopped,” he reiterated and Yifan was looking at him with those eyes, his heart blooming with warmth. “I did say that in Vienna, no?”

He could see the stars reflected in his eyes and the smile that curved on his lips and it was enough.

Yixing leaned over in his saddle, releasing Yifan’s hand to curl around the back of his head, pulling him closer. Yifan followed his lead, one hand gripping his camera tightly, meeting him in the middle.

He tasted like his shower gel smelled, of black roses and honey, something so Yifan that Yixing had not realised he had missed desperately.

If they were not on horseback, he would have threaded his fingers into Yifan’s golden hair and let him kiss him senseless.

They only broke apart when Misty snorted, sidestepping away as if she was tired of being pressed right up against another horse. Yixing gasped slightly, lifting a hand to touch his lips.

“Wow, I didn’t-.” Yifan was smiling so widely that he could see his gums and it was so incredibly endearing that Yixing had to smile too.

“I’ve missed that,” he said sincerely and Yixing laughed aloud, a little breathless and dizzy from the different emotions rushing through him like a raging river.

“So did I.”

That night when they returned back to their rooms, Yixing could not peel himself away from Yifan. It was someone had lit a lightbulb inside of him and everything seemed so clear to him now.

He was in love with Yifan, had always been and nothing, not even Yifan’s father could change that.

Yixing felt as if he was at the very beginning of their relationship all over again, filled with that bubbly and tingling rush of their first kiss as he watched Yifan groom Rubio in the stables after their ride.

Every so often, the elder seemed to notice him watching and turned over to lock their eyes together.

Yixing’s cheeks flushed from having been caught but it was a wonderful feeling as if he was falling in love all over again. Yifan too was practically glowing with happiness as they walked back to their room, their fingers entwined together.

“I love you,” he said seriously when they had crawled into bed together, Yixing snuggled up against his chest and Yixing felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest and shoulders.

“I love you too,” he murmured, thumbing over Yifan’s dopey smile.

“Stop smiling like that, you weirdo,” Yixing grumbled into his chest, lifting his head to glare at him when Yifan continued to grin like an idiot. He shut up immediately when the older man dipped down to capture his lips in a kiss that stole his breath away.

“Fuck. I forgot how good that feels,” Yifan gasped against his lips when they broke apart for air, Yixing reaching up to cup his cheeks.

“We’re boyfriends again, right?”

He stopped for a moment, insecurity sliding over his face. Yixing hated that look. He hated that Yifan was still unsure of their standing with each other.

“Yes, we are, now shut up and kiss me,” he ordered, his knees turning into jelly when Yifan complied, his tongue licking into his mouth. He gasped and Yifan rolled them over, pinning him down onto the mattress.

“We really shouldn’t,” he panted when fingers threaded into his curls and pulled gently. Yifan made a sound that went straight to his groin and he whimpered, arching up to kiss him harder.

“Yifan, Yifan!”

They were both winded, panting for air when they parted, both more than a little turned on. It had been _so long._

“We shouldn’t,” Yifan agreed reluctantly, a thumb brushing over Yixing’s swollen lips in a way that made his guts twist pleasantly.

“We have to get up early tomorrow,” Yixing said and Yifan slid off of him, wrapping an arm around his body to pull him close.

“Perhaps another time.”

Yifan’s tone was hoarse and full of promise, his knee sliding between Yixing’s thighs just for the briefest moment.

Yixing whined, squirming before settling, tucking his head against Yifan’s shoulder.

“How are the two of you even more disgusting at ass o'clock in the morning?” Ryeowook groused when they appeared at breakfast the next morning, Yifan’s arm wrapped securely around Yixing’s waist.

Yixing merely smiled as he helped himself to a plate of pancakes, drowning them in maple syrup, a move that made Yifan wrinkle his nose. He earned himself a pat on the bum before his boyfriend disappeared to fetch them both some orange juice.

Ryeowook was watching him closely as he scooped a pile of eggs onto his plate, followed by a spoonful of baked beans that Yifan liked.

He was just sliding two slices of toast onto his plate when the rider spoke.

“Did the two of you bone last night or something?”

Yixing yelped, nearly dropping the slices of bread he was holding with tongs. He shot Ryeowook a glare before carefully setting down the tongs.

“No, we did not,” he hissed when Yifan looked over, a crease appearing between his brows.

Ryeowook snorted.

“Yeah right, Zhang. Everyone in the stable knows that you’ve been having a weird complex about Yifan. Glad that you’ve finally fixed that.”

He turned and sidled away as Yixing stood there gaping.

Was that his weird way of congratulating them?

“Is something wrong?”

Yifan appeared behind him, a warm hand resting against his waist. Yixing pulled his plate away when he tried to take it, shaking his head as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

“Everything’s fine,” he said, tilting up to give Yifan a chaste kiss before wandering off to the nearest table.

Because his knee was beginning to ache from the long rides, they only had a short jumping lesson right after breakfast, before the sun got too hot to ride instead of going on a hack and then Yifan was hustling him once more into a car.

“Where are we going?” Yixing asked curiously as he slid into the car, backpack in hand.

“To Costa del Sol. I thought we could do more sightseeing instead of just being cooped up here riding all the time. Your father did want you to relax after all.”

He did not even have a chance to protest before Yifan shoved him into a car.

Yifan took him to the Alcazaba, a palace-fortress built on top of a hill surrounded by oranges trees. It was a majestic piece of architecture, all stone and impressive looking. They went to the Roman theatre right next to it and Yixing was completely awed by how long the theatre had stood there, looking incredibly well preserved for its age.

Costa del Sol was supposedly known for having many golf courses and Yixing found this out very quickly when they arrived at the next location.

“I think it’s time you learnt how to play,” Yifan said with a grin as a golf cart drove up next to them, the driver getting out with a friendly smile.

They went through a long list of rules and how the game was played and Yixing still was not sure he understood half of them.

He missed several holes and stood there watching while Yifan finished his course in record time.

“I don’t think I’m very good at this,” he laughed when he missed the hole for the nth time that day. Yifan was standing in the shade, gulping down his beer.

His eyes raked up and down Yixing’s form and Yixing felt that, turning to glare.

As if he knew he had been caught, Yifan raised his beer can, grinning as he took one last swig, his golden hair shining in the sunlight. Yixing’s heart skipped a beat and he cursed himself for being so affected when Yifan set it down, striding over to him confidently.

Warm hands wrapped over his and a tall, lanky body pressed against him.

Yifan’s eyes burned a hole in his skull as he moved him, nudging his feet into the correct position. He was so close that Yixing could feel his breath brush against the shell of his ear as he eyed the hole in the ground.

“You don’t need very much strength here,” he murmured into his ear and Yixing flinched slightly as the puff of air over his sensitive neck.

“I-,” he stuttered as Yifan helped him swing, the tiny white ball rolling swiftly into the hole. He stared.

“How did you do that?” he asked, turning to look up at Yifan, their faces so close that their lips were almost touching.

Yifan smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He nudged him back to his position.

They continued the game for a little while longer but Yixing could only conclude by the end of it that he was completely hopeless at it. He was content to just watch Yifan swing his club and score.

At least that did not make him as hot and bothered as when he had helped to swing.

The golf course that Yifan had chosen was only a few minutes drive away from a town called Benalmadena with a park full of rabbits, turkeys and chickens running freely. They went there right after, honouring Yixing’s love of rabbits.

Yifan snuck more photos of him of course, as they stood by the lake and admired the view.

Yixing discovered this only when he had felt the skin on the back of his neck prickling as if someone was watching him and turned to see Yifan just staring at him with a gentle smile on his face.

“Are you creeping again?” He nudged him gently and Yifan blinked, wrapping his hands around his waist.

“I was just looking,” he murmured and Yixing rolled his eyes.

“You’re always looking,” he accused and Yifan shrugged, his smile still fixed in place.

A bunny came hopping up to them, rising onto its hind legs, whiskers twitching and Yixing crouched down to pet it, cooing softly.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing.”

He ran his fingers through soft fingers, massaging the bunny’s back. The bunny squeaked and rubbed its nose against his hand.

The shutter clicked and Yixing raised his head to see Yifan with his camera pointed at them.

“Are you trying to fill an album with pictures of me?” he joked when Yifan turned the camera to show him.

“Perhaps,” he said, half-serious and Yixing laughed in response, the bunny hopping away.

Right next to the park was a small marine park that had Yixing squealing over the seals and dolphins and penguins.

“Look at the seals.” He pointed just as one swam up to the glass, its eyes pools of black. The dolphins captivated him and he was delighted when they were allowed in to meet them.

“Be careful or they’ll splash you,” their guide said in accented English, and Yixing watched, wide-eyed with awe as the dolphins rose out of the water, doing a spin mid-air before splashing back into the water, chirruping happily.

He tossed them fish from a bucket, a task that Yifan was happy to leave him to do.

The guide was very knowledgeable and it was very clear to Yixing that he knew what he was doing and loved his work as he showed them through the many enclosures.

He bought Yifan a little sea lion plush toy in the gift shop, laughing at the look on his face when he snapped a photo of him.

“This is payback,” he declared as Yifan hugged his sea lion to his chest, mock glowering at him.

“If you say so.”

The fond smile on Yifan’s face made his heart jump and he leaned into him, allowing him to wrap an arm around him.

They ended up at Malagueta Beach when it was close to sunset, waiting for the boat ride that Yifan had arranged in advance.

“You really went all out,” he commented softly, listening to the engine of the boat purr, getting louder and louder as it neared them.

Yifan shrugged.

“I’d do anything for you to be happy,” he answered and Yixing looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked and Yifan laughed, bending to press a kiss against his nose before greeting the boatman.

The waters were smooth, gentle waves lapping against the side of the boat as they were helped into the boat. The boatman left them alone at the back of the boat, moving to man the vehicle from the front.

Yixing shivered a little, huddling closer to Yifan. He regretted not bringing a thicker jacket with him as the sea breeze ruffled his hair, bringing with it the smell of salt and ocean.

“Cold?” Yifan shrugged off his own jacket before he could protest, draping it around his shoulders. An arm looped around his waist, pulling him flush against his side.

Yixing tucked himself into Yifan, propping his chin up on his shoulder as he gazed out at the horizon.

The sky was painted in beautiful shades of pinks and oranges, the sun’s rays like flames in the sky. The clouds were cotton candy coloured, contrasting beautifully against the flame red of the sun.

He could feel Yifan shifting against him, presumably reaching for his camera.

“Are you going to sneak a photo of me again?”

Yifan’s grin was answer enough.

“It’s not really sneaking if you know it’s happening, is it?” he asked, leaning in close enough for Yixing to feel his breath on his lips.

Yixing shook his head fondly, tilting his head up to steal a kiss. He jerked his head away quickly before Yifan could respond and yelped when his boyfriend pinched him.

_Boyfriend._

The thought made him smile. He missed being boyfriends.

“You’re a jerk,” Yifan grumbled with no real heat to his voice. Yixing could almost hear the smile on his face as he raised the camera to his eyes.

“I can’t sneak photos of you now that you know, so pose for me.” He nudged him away and Yixing whined, reaching for him.

“Come back here, it’s cold,” he pouted and Yifan stuck out his tongue at him.

“Pose for me, it’ll only take a minute.”

Yixing sighed, leaning against the metal rails of the boat. He turned his eyes back to the horizon and soon got lost in the swirls of colour.

Yifan cuddled in next to him and he flinched a little when he buried his face into the crook of his neck, pressing little kisses against the bare skin there.

“Tickles,” he grumbled, turning around. Yifan kissed him right them, stealing the breath from his lungs momentarily.

He pulled away before Yixing could do much, smirking when Yixing merely gaped at him.

“Payback,” he said and Yixing pouted at him, widening his eyes and making little grabby hands in the way that he knew would make Yifan melt.

Sure enough, Yifan caved, tipping his head down to grant him a sweet, chaste kiss. Yixing nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck when they pulled apart, inhaling deeply as Yifan tugged him closer, away from the salt spray the boat was kicking up.

He slid his hands between Yifan’s, giggling when his boyfriend jumped a little, grumbling about his hands being ice cubes. But Yifan took his hands diligently, warming them between his giant hands as the boat drove towards the horizon, the ocean breeze ruffling their hair.

They stayed like that until the sky was completely dark, stars glittering above them and the boatman turned the boat around, back towards the harbour.

The ride back to Hacienda was long and Yixing managed not to fall asleep by scrolling more of his friends’ social media.

There were more photos of Baekhyun and Jongdae with the palomino horse, Jongdae sitting atop an Appaloosa, dressed in nice loose clothes, bareback as they rode into the cerulean waves.

One photo, in particular, had him cooing loudly enough for Yifan to peek over, the frown he had on his face softening when he saw the photo.

“They’re so cute together,” Yixing said and Yifan nodded absently, flicking through the photoset of the two of them holding hands in the sunset, dancing and kissing.

“Did Baekhyun hire a photographer, these look amazing,” he commented and Yixing rolled his eyes, settling back in his seat as the driver pulled into the driveway of the ranch, the property quiet save for the whickering of the horses and the chirping of the cicadas.

They were both so exhausted that upon crawling into bed, they fell asleep immediately.

-

“It’s so peaceful without Ryeowook,” Yifan grinned, stretching out on the deck, yelping when Yixing punched him in the side.

“You’re so mean,” he mumbled, dropping his head back onto the chair.

The sun was too hot for them to ride very much, which made for the perfect weather to swim in the pool. Yifan brought them giant cocktails from the bar and snacks to nibble on while they finished up their books.

Or in Yifan’s case, work for his father.

Yixing had never been ever to pinpoint what exactly Mr Wu did, only that he was extremely well to do and was often not present in Yifan’s life.

He was cold and stern and he expected only the best from his son and everyone around him.

Certainly not Yifan’s favourite person.

Yixing stole glances across him as he read his book, watching as Yifan’s brows furrowed when he tap tapped away at his tablet.

“Is it our last full day tomorrow?” he asked, wishing to see Yifan’s frown lift a little.

Yifan looked over and nodded.

“We’re going to see the horses in Jerez de le Frontera.”

Yixing shivered as Yifan’s accented Spanish slid over him. He always did like it very much when Yifan spoke in foreign tongues. The elder had a way of speaking the syllables that made his skin crawl in a good way and heat rise to his neck.

“Andalusian horses huh,” he said, trying to look unaffected, even though Yifan was staring at him with an amused gaze.

“You’re so shameless, Zhang Yixing,” Yifan laughed, reaching over to tangle their fingers together.

His voice dropped an octave lower when he spoke, in Mandarin this time. “Do you have an accent kink that I don’t know about?”

Yixing swatted at him even as heat spread over his cheeks. He was crimson by then as he lifted his book up to hide his face.

“Don’t be shy. You never have to be shy around me.”

Yifan switched to English and Yixing was squirming away when his boyfriend leaned over, teasing him.

“You’re such a jerk, Yifan!” Yixing yelped when a puff of air blew over the back of his neck, his body twitching in response. He dropped his book onto the table, scrambling out of his chair when Yifan set down his tablet, intent on chasing him.

“Why are you running!” Yifan laughed, the full-bodied laughter that made his body shake as he got up, his lanky legs carrying him much further than Yixing’s.

Yixing made a running leap for the pool where he would be safe from Yifan and his nefarious acts, only to be swept up in strong arms, Yifan pressing his lips against his sensitive neck.

“No, no, somebody help!” Yixing squirmed, squealing with laughter.

He flung his arms around Yifan’s neck, twisting around such that he would not be quite so exposed and gasping when the older merely kissed him hard, teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip. It was enough for him to gasp and he clung to Yifan when he licked into his mouth, fingers digging into his shoulders when his knees wobbled.

“You can’t run from me.” Yifan’s tone was mock angry when he pulled away, attaching his lips to Yixing’s bare neck instead.

Yixing shuddered, rubbing up against him as Yifan sucked a mark into his white skin, hard enough for him to feel the bruise after he pulled away.

“Look what you’ve done,” he pouted, turning to try and see the mark. But Yifan had sucked it too far into the column of his neck for him to see it.

Yifan, the bastard, was admiring his handiwork, running a finger over the purpling skin.

“It looks good on you,” he said proudly and Yixing swatted him, darting out of his arms quickly.

He dove into the pool before Yifan could catch him this time, fully expecting him to stay on land and admit defeat. What he was not expecting was for the man to dive in after him, arms weaving around his waist to pull him against his chest.

“Yifan!” he shrieked when he was yanked underwater, a trail of bubbles exploding from his mouth.

Yifan was laughing when he resurfaced, pushing his wet hair away from his face carelessly.

“Come and catch me!”

Yixing lunged after him, laughing in delight when he managed to wrap his arms around Yifan’s waist. He was too heavy for him to lift, but the sudden inertia was enough to cause the taller man to slip and fall into the water.

“Payback!” he crowed as Yifan dragged himself upright, shaking water from his hair. He was grinning too, snaking his arms around Yixing’s waist to drag him closer.

A hand slid into his hair and Yixing tilted his head up, still laughing as Yifan closed the distance between them. His laugh turned into a low moan when he tasted the pool water on Yifan’s lips, his fingers resting against his bare chest.

Yifan shushed him, pushing a knee between his thighs to force them apart. Yixing scrabbled against him, threading one hand into his hair.

“Fuck,” he gasped when they pulled apart, Yifan’s eyes soft and his lips red and swollen.

He yanked him closer, kissing him again. His skin was burning, hot and heady as blood rushed through his body. Yifan’s free hand wrapped around him, so big that it spanned almost his entire waist. Blood rushed south and his tiny speedo was suddenly a lot too tight.

“Shit. Yifan, we can’t-,” he gasped when Yifan’s knee rubbed against him, a high whine pitching out of him before he could stop it.

They were alone at the moment, but there could be people coming to the pool at any time.

His skin prickled at the very thought of being watched and he yanked his head back, gasping as his hips jerked involuntarily against Yifan’s thigh.

“Xing-.”

Yifan’s words were choked as he pushed him away, holding him at arms’ length.

They were both panting, Yixing shuddering when Yifan touched his knee to his groin curiously. He made a pathetic sound when he was released, Yifan smoothing a big hand along his cheeks.

He could still feel Yifan’s long fingers pressing into his waist, hard enough that he had to look down to see if they had bruised.

They had not and he was mildly disappointed.

“Not here,” Yifan murmured and he sighed when his forehead was kissed tenderly, “we should take things slow.”

Yixing could have whined when he heard that.

They had taken things so slowly that they had only just kissed after two weeks of torturous pining, most of which was his own fault. But his blood was roaring in his ears and he _wanted_ Yifan.

His pulse was still thrumming when they got out after an hour of just soaking in the pool, lazily making out.

It was sort of nice, to have an entire day of not going anywhere, having nothing to do.

They took a shower and then spent the rest of the day lazing about on the bed, half reading, half working and just basking in each other’s presence. Yifan took a nap in the middle of the day, his head pillowed on Yixing’s lap while the younger read, only half paying attention to his book.

He winced when Yifan’s phone buzzed, vibrating loudly on the covers.

Careful not to wake Yifan, he reached over, ready to turn it off when he noticed that it was Yifan’s mother calling. Setting aside his book, he answered it.

“Hello Aunty,” he murmured softly, holding up the phone so that she could see his face.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she waved enthusiastically.

“Hello, Xing! Is Yifan around?”

“He’s napping right now. Is there anything I can pass on to him?”

“Oh no,” she enthused, “I only wanted to see how his holiday was going. I hope you’ve been having fun! He’s forgotten to update me over these few days, that boy. His father’s got him in a mood.”

Yixing frowned. He did think Yifan seemed a little more stressed than usual, what with the frowning and glaring at his phone.

“He’s alright, I think,” he said slowly, running his fingers through Yifan’s hair. Yifan did not stir, still deep in slumber.

“Well, don’t let him work too much, alright? Take care of him for me and tell him that RouRou says hi!”

Yixing chuckled when the camera flipped around to reveal the brown poodle panting happily at the screen.

“Hi, RouRou!” he said, taking a screenshot of the little poodle.

The call ended just as Yifan stirred awake, grumbling. He turned over and Yixing yelped when his head pressed a little too hard into his thigh.

“Ow!”

“Sorry babe,” Yifan rumbled, sitting up. He reached for his phone, bending to press a kiss against his forehead.

“Your mother called. Said that you should stop working so much and that RouRou says hi.”

Yixing snatched the phone before he could grab it, turning it around to show him the screenshot that he had taken of the little dog.

Yifan’s face softened.

“I didn’t even know you had been working,” Yixing accused, keeping the phone out of reach. He pouted and Yifan kissed his nose gently.

“It’s all little things that my father wants me to do for him. Some communication things,” he said, stroking his cheek.

“But you’re on vacation. With me.”

Yixing slid the phone under the pillow at his back, setting his book aside. “There are so much better things to be done.”

His voice turned into a purr at the end when he reached for Yifan, threading his fingers into golden hair. Yifan huffed, breaking into a soft laugh.

He straddled him, pressing their lips together into a kiss that had Yixing moaning into his mouth, pinned between him and the bed.

“You’re insatiable,” he grumbled when Yixing whined, his hips jerking involuntarily against his. He kissed him harder, tongue slipping into his mouth as large hands slid along his sides, ticklish and pleasurable at the same time.

“Fan, ah!” Yixing gasped when Yifan ground down into his crotch, stirring to attention at once. He tugged hard at Yifan’s hair and his boyfriend moaned at the pull, squeezing his fingers against his sides once before trailing them up to his shoulders.

“You’re too short,” Yifan grumbled and Yixing made a sound, affronted.

He leaned all the way back into the pillows, until he was horizontal and Yifan went with him, rubbing their groins together carelessly that made pleasure explode through them like a lightning strike.

“You’re a dick,” Yixing gasped when Yifan moved his mouth to his collarbones, sinking his teeth into creamy white skin. He regretted not putting on a shirt after his shower now, as Yifan bit him, hard enough for him to yelp, the pain turning into pleasure when a hot tongue laved over it.

He always liked it when Yifan marked him up and his skin bruised so easily that they had to be careful.

Yifan’s fingers were digging into his shoulders, just the right side of pain for it to be pleasurable and Yixing threw his head back, whining when Yifan lifted his head to look at him, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Still… Going slow?” he panted when Yifan dipped his head to kiss him, his hips rutting up against Yifan’s knee that had slid between his thighs sometime during their making out session.

Yifan smirked against his lips. Yixing keened high in his throat when he felt pressure pressing against his crotch, right over the hardness in his boxers. He scrabbled, his nails digging into Yifan’s bareback hard enough for him to wince.

“Want me to get you off?” Yifan asked, his voice dropping. His knee moved and Yixing made a pathetic noise, his hips jerking helplessly.

“I want you to _fuck_ me,” he gasped and Yifan shrugged.

“No can do, love. I have plans for you.”

Plans be _damned_. Yixing cried out, scraping his nails down Yifan’s back in punishment and the latter growled, dipping to capture his lips.

“Please, give it to me,” he begged, shamelessly humping Yifan’s leg. The friction was delicious, his head spinning as his hips twitched, spiralling out of control.

He made a depraved noise when Yifan moved his leg away, sitting up.

A huge hand on his chest kept him pinned to the bed before he could get up and he whined, reaching to move it.

Yifan caught his wrists and _why were his fingers so long?_ His fingers circled his thin wrists, tugging them upwards, forceful enough that Yixing moaned at the twinge.

“I forgot how much you like being manhandled,” Yifan said, amused when he pressed his wrists into the mattress, forcing Yixing’s back to arch.

“Don’t be a dick,” Yixing panted, struggling against the hold on his wrists. He was so, _so_ turned on that he thought he might explode if he did not get off.

Yifan’s thighs clamped tightly around his legs before he could kick out and try to get him off his body and he whined high in the back of his throat. He was so thoroughly pinned down that there was nowhere to go and Yifan was only holding on to him with _one_ hand.

“I’ve missed our games,” Yifan mused and Yixing growled at him, trying to buck him off. It was futile. of course, but it was the effort that counted.

“Come on, Yifan,” he gasped, “I know you want me.”

Yifan smirked, tracing a finger along Yixing’s cheek.

“Of course, I do, love.” He yanked his finger away just in time when Yixing snapped at him. “But unlike you, I have some self-control.”

 _Self-control my ass,_ Yixing thought. He could feel Yifan’s bulge against his crotch, where he was straddling him and he wanted it.

It had been _so long._

“Do you want me to get you off? Or do you want a cold shower? I promise the wait will be worth it, my love,” Yifan asked, tweaking a nipple just to hear him gasp.

Yixing squirmed again, his fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. He would love to get off.

But knowing Yifan, whatever he had planned was going to be mind-blowing. And Yixing was never one to settle for a short term satisfaction.

“Cold shower,” he gritted out, even though it physically pained him to admit defeat. His hips jerked weakly when Yifan shifted, his golden eyes triumphant.

“Good choice.”

He paused when Yixing flexed his fingers.

“Promise you won’t try to jump me when I let you go?”

Yixing nodded, his eyes fluttering shut when Yifan bent to kiss him once more.

“Good boy.”

The water was freezing when Yifan shoved him into it, his laughter booming. Yixing screeched like a hawk, his boner flagging almost immediately.

“I’ll get you back for that,” he snarled warningly but there was no heat to his words, not when Yifan was waiting for him outside with a nice warm, fluffy towel and cuddles.

“I hate you,” he sulked when Yifan wrapped him up in the towel, his long limbs pulling him into a hug.

“No, you don’t,” Yifan laughed, pressing his lips against his forehead.

_Damn him._

Yixing melted into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He sucked a mark leisurely into Yifan’s skin as he was wiped dry, beaming with pride when Yifan flinched when he poked the purpling skin.

“That’s for you marking me up,” he said when the man glared.

Yifan stuck his tongue out at him and Yixing giggled, stealing a shirt from Yifan’s suitcase. He could always buy more if he needed from Paris anyway.

The shirt was big and oversized and it was almost a shame that he had to put on pants for dinner when Yifan was looking at him like that.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Yifan murmured, slinging an arm around his waist as they walked down to dinner, Yixing curled up into his side.

“You love me anyway.”

The words slid out so easily, it was hard to believe they had ever been apart in the first place. Yixing could almost forget _why_ they had been apart.

The next morning, they were up bright and early and on the car to Jerez de la Frontera.

It was a beautiful old town and according to Yifan, not very popular for tourists, highly understated compared to Malaga and Seville. With their bellies still full from breakfast, they agreed that it was far too early to embark on any wine or food tasting, though YIfan promised that there would be plenty of those in Jerez.

The car took them to the Moorish fortress, Jerez’s Alcazar.

It was a magnificent sight, retaining its chunky defensive walls and towers and inside, some Arabian baths and a mosque. The town boasted some very beautiful, very romantic architecture and Yixing could not help but feel as if they had stepped into some historic era as he walked around the town, hand in hand with Yifan.

They stopped by the Palacio del Virrey Laserna and were greeted by the Count of the Andes himself. He took them on a tour around the castle, a residential castle that had been passed down through generations. The place was still lived in and it was all very interesting to see all the antiques, art and family heirlooms.

Yixing was very impressed by all the history steeped into the place by the time they left.

The true highlight of all that walking was when they finally came upon the Real Escuela Andaluza del Arte Ecuestre, also known as the Royal Andalusian School of Equestrian Art.

Really, Yifan was just teasing him when he said the name of the school entirely in Spanish.

Yixing still got shivers when his boyfriend spoke the name with a grin on his face.

They were just in time for the audio-visual presentation of the history of equestrian art in Andalusia which Yixing enjoyed thoroughly.

Opting out of the guided tour, they chose instead to wander around the premises on their own, so that they could spend as much time as they would like in any given location.

The Botanic Gardens located just outside the theatre that they had been in was glorious, so green and full of exotic species of plants and a massive water fountain.

Just beyond the fountain, was the Recreo de las Cadenas Palace, rising majestically in the distance.

They explored the staterooms and then down to the basement, where the Museum of Equestrian Art was located. Next up on the tour was the Saddlery, where the traditional harnesses worn by the horses were made and repaired.

It was already nearing eleven in the morning by the time they arrived at the Picadero, the indoor arena where the Andalusian horses trained.

They made it to the stables to see some of the horses peering out of their stalls curiously, their intelligent eyes wide.

“This makes me want an Andalusian,” Yixing commented as he stroked the velvety nose of a stallion that was sniffing at his shirt.

The horse flapped its lips at him and he laughed, scratching his cheek.

“They _are_ incredibly beautiful,” Yifan said thoughtfully as he petted another.

“Perhaps Blue would like a companion,” he said, grinning and Yixing rolled his eyes.

“You would get an Andalusian just for a stable companion? That would be an incredible waste of talent.”

Yifan laughed aloud, the stallion he was petting nuzzling at his shoulder.

“Careful or you’ll start sounding like Ryeowook,” he teased, rubbing the stallion’s forehead.

Yixing stuck his tongue out at him, allowing the horse to chew curiously at his shirt.

“Perhaps one day, I’ll own one,” he said, “if I ever tire of Starfire.”

Yifan smirked.

“That will be never. You love that girl too much to swap her out for another.”

Yixing grinned back at him.

“That’s true.”

It was nearing noon by the time they were able to part with the horses to go back to the indoor arena where the show, How the Andalusian Horses dance were held. The dancing horse show, as the Spanish people called it was very, very popular and it was a wonder that Yifan had managed to get them such amazing seats.

It was not quite as formal as the one that they had seen in Vienna and Yixing certainly did not feel underdressed when he sat down in their box, dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt.

The show included a demonstration of Doma Vaquera, a country riding style. It was a Spanish riding discipline based on traditional cattle herding. The show was also done to quintessential Spanish music with 18th-century styled costumes, making it vastly different from the classical Vienna version.

Yixing was completely awed by the rider as he rode around the arena with one hand, first in trot. He carried a long lance in hand and the horse he rode was pure white, an Andalusian horse with its mane braided up.

He broke into a gallop, changing the rhythm as the music thrummed around him and performing pirouettes and _arreones_ , a Spanish word for breaking into a gallop as Yifan had informed him, very softly whispered into his ear.

Yixing shivered, shoving his hand into Yifan’s belly to fend him off. He smiled to himself when the older yelped, sending him a very wounded look.

Then came the classical dressage part of the performance.

Similar to the one that they had watched in Vienna, the horses performed choreographies like the airs on horseback, pas de deux and of course, the most impressive airs above ground.

Even though he had already seen them once, Yixing was still completely awed by the performance, watching at the horses danced in sync to each other, coming to an end with the single horse performing the capriole.

“I still find it amazing how excited you can get just watching horses dance,” Yifan mused when Yixing gasped in delight at the horse leaping straight up into the air, lashing out with his hind legs.

“They’re so beautiful. I could watch this for ages,” he replied, staring with shining eyes as the horses folded into bows before trotting out of the arena.

Right after the classical portion came the carriage riding, also something that was unique to the Spanish show. The horses were harnessed in teams of four or threes, trotting into the arena with classical harnesses and a driver on the backend.

They were so dexterous, directing the horses across and then around the arena in a parade. The horses were largely bay, unlike the grey horses used in the dances but they were still equally as spectacular as the grey horses in their gleaming bridles and harnesses.

Yixing was on the edge of his seat when the grey horses came trotting in, this time riderless. They performed the airs above ground once more, this time with their rider on the ground, demonstrating the absolute trust and intelligence of the horses.

They capped off the show with a display called the Carousel, where a group of horses and riders performed a series of advanced equestrian exercises, very much like the Quadrille performed in Vienna but with many more riders and horses, which made it all the more spectacular.

“That was incredible,” Yixing breathed when they left the arena, his eyes shining.

“Even better than the one in Vienna?” Yifan teased and he poked him.

“They’re both beautiful,” he replied and Yifan nodded.

They wandered through the gift shop and Yixing lost Yifan was a few moments before he returned, clutching a tiny bag in hand.

“You got something?” Yixing asked curiously and Yifan merely shrugged.

“It’s a surprise.”

Their stomachs rumbled at the same time and Yixing’s cheeks flushed. He had been too preoccupied with the show to even notice that he was hungry.

“I think we’d better eat something before we do any wine tasting, don’t you think?” Yifan commented and Yixing agreed, though he glared at his boyfriend for insinuating that he was a lightweight.

Well, he was. But no need to say it out loud.

There were a few tapas bars in the town that Yifan had mapped out on his phone and they just followed the blinking light on their GPS to the locations. They could only manage to get to two bars before they were full to bursting. The Spanish were very generous with their portions.

A little wander around the Flamenco Quarter and they found themselves on the way to the Tio Pepe bodegas, on a little sherry tasting tour.

It was all well and good that Yixing only took tiny sips for the wine as they were packed with flavour and he could tell straight away why the wine was so famous.

A little went a long way, flavour-wise.

They did take some time to wander into the Spanish Flamenco Quarter to watch some of the traditional dances but Yifan was on the hunt for something called the Heaven’s Bacon, which he mentioned that it was supposedly a dessert made from the leftovers of sherry making.

Tocino de Cielo, it was called in Spanish and not so difficult to find when they stepped into a bakery.

Yifan made a sound that startled Yixing when he slid his spoon into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Is it that good?” Yixing asked, amused as he poked at the jiggly custard.

“It’s like heaven in your mouth,” Yifan replied, swallowing.

“It looks like flan.”

“Nah uh, not flan.”

Yifan waggled a finger in front of him as he dipped his spoon into the custard again.

He held it out across the table and Yixing leaned over, curling his lips over it.

“Flan is made of whole eggs, milk or cream and this, _this_ is only made from egg yolks, water and sugar.”

Yixing swirled his tongue over the dessert, making sure that Yifan saw him before withdrawing, smirking when his boyfriend moistened his lips, his eyes widening briefly.

“Since when were you an expert in dessert?” he asked, “you never liked desserts before.”

Yifan shrugged.

“I read up a lot about Spain before I planned this.”

“I can tell,” Yixing commented, dipping his spoon into the custard once more. He could tell why Yifan liked it.

It was a lot lighter than flan and fantastically smooth in his mouth. The citrus was sweet and sour all at once, a lovely combination.

The drive back to Hacienda Horses was quiet, about two hours of silence before they arrived back, just in time for one last dinner with their hosts. Yixing left the dining hall without Yifan to spend some time in the stable with Misty. He would miss her dearly when they left. She had been the perfect mount, so sweet and even-tempered.

Misty snorted when he held out some apples that he had cut up at the dinner, crunching sweet juice all over his hands as she ate, nickering happily. Yixing ran his fingers beneath her forelock, kissing her muzzle.

As if sensing his melancholy, the mare nosed at his shirt, wiping apple juice all over him.

“Oh, that’s gross!” Yixing laughed, scratching her cheek.

The mare snorted, butting her head at him and he sighed.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he said softly, bending to press another kiss against her nose.

The sound of a shutter going off startled them both and Yixing whirled around to find the culprit, Yifan, standing at the door of the stables, camera in hand.

Two little puppies had followed him in, winding around his ankles like cats.

“Hey,” he smiled, bending to scoop a puppy up into his arms.

The other tiny pooch wandered over to Yixing, sniffing at his boots. He picked it up, holding it for Misty to sniff curiously before settling it into his arms.

“Is something wrong?” Yifan asked, leaning over to press a kiss against the top of his head.

“I was just thinking about how much I will miss her when we leave for France tomorrow,” Yixing admitted, running his fingers through the puppy’s fur. The puppy seemed to sense his emotions as it settled in his arms, allowing him to pet and cuddle it close.

“I know,” Yifan murmured, slinging his camera over his head.

“You’ll have photos and we can always come back. You’ve heard what they said about repeated customers.

Yixing nodded, rubbing his fingers over Misty’s nose.

The mare was turning around to lip at her hay net, completely disinterested in the both of them.

“Come on. We have an early flight tomorrow.” Yifan curled his fingers around Yixing’s elbow and he followed, still clutching the puppy to his chest.

It was not until they arrived at their rooms that they put the puppies down, the pair scampering away on their stubby legs.

When he came out of the shower, Yifan was already under the covers, half-dressed and frowning at his tablet. Yixing tossed his towel over a chair, forgoing his shirt to crawl into bed.

“Yifaaaaan,” he whined until his boyfriend looked up from his work.

“What is it?” Yifan asked, amused. Yixing butted his head at his shoulder, pressing butterfly kisses along the curve of Yifan’s shoulder.

“Put that away and attend to me,” he demanded, kissing Yifan’s jaw. Yifan turned around, catching his lips and he purred, leaning in to loop his arms around his neck.

“Why are you like this?” Yifan grumbled when he hooked his legs around his waist, straddling him. He was smiling as he set the tablet aside to pull him closer.

Yixing moaned softly when he kissed him deeper, hands threading into his damp curls to pull gently.

“You’re so needy,” he murmured against his lips and Yixing ignored him, more focused on sucking lazily at his bottom lip.

“We haven’t done anything in _so_ long,” he whined and YIfan pulled away briefly to look him in the eye.

“And whose fault was that?”

He was teasing him but Yixing still felt a little twinge of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, touching their noses together. YIfan smelled so good and familiar and the way he had his arms around him made him feel so safe.

“I just had a lot of things on my mind and that performance during Exordium. I-,”

Yifan cut him off, catching his lips in a tender kiss.

“I know, love. I know,” he breathed, carding his fingers through YIxing’s curls, “I was kidding, babe.”

Yixing kissed him back leisurely, rocking his hips.

“I still am sorry,” he replied, and Yifan’s brows creased.

“Don’t, love. Don’t be sorry. My father was a jackass for making you doubt yourself.”

Yixing made a face.

“Don’t talk about your dad like that,” he chastised and Yifan rolled his eyes.

“Please. Tell me your dad didn’t say the same thing when you told them why you broke up with me,” he said and Yixing wrinkled his nose at him.

“I really hate how similar the two of you are,” he muttered and Yifan laughed at him, dropping a kiss against his nose.

“I love you, you know,” Yifan said seriously and Yixing sighed contentedly, stealing a kiss.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

He would never grow tired of saying that, not if Yifan needed to hear it. He had done so much to help him regain his confidence, this trip was only the tip of the iceberg. Yifan had been there for him for everything, throughout the years that they had been together and even when they had not, as his closest friend and confidant.

“Have you thought about your choreography for EX’act?” Yifan asked when they pulled apart, stroking his hands up and down Yixing’s sides.

Yixing shook his head, that familiar ache of anxiety welling up inside of him. He forced it down, trying to remain calm as he said.

“I haven’t had much time to think about it.”

“Well.” Yifan stretched, nudging him off his lap. He grabbed the bag that he had gotten from the Royal Andalusian School and set it into his hands. “I thought this might help.”

Yixing dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed and his eyes widened.

“Oh, Yifan.”

He leaned up and Yifan smiled, looking very pleased with himself when he kissed him hard. “Thank you.”

It was a DVD of the show and two copies of the music composed for it. Yixing would not have to rely on his memory to choreograph something inspired from the Airs Above Ground. Not that he could replicate it, but if he could teach Starfire to do the Airs on the Ground as well as she could, his score would be a hell lot better than whatever he had gotten in Exordium.

“I thought you might stress about your choreography, especially since you’re taking a vacation.”

Yifan rubbed his thumb over Yixing’s cheek and he looked up with stars in his eyes.

“Yifan, god, I-.” Yixing was struck speechless.

It was not that Yifan did not do romantic gestures. He did and often.

But every time, it just made him fall in love with him even more.

Yifan leaned forward, catching his lips and Yixing responded eagerly. He was not good with words but he hoped that Yifan could feel just how grateful and in love he was from his actions.

A large palm cupped his cheek and he tilted his head up further, looping his arms around Yifan’s neck. Without letting their lips part, he moved so that he was straddling Yifan once more. It was sweet and passionate with no heat to it, no rush for something more.

He threaded his fingers into Yifan’s golden hair, feeling the silky strands against his skin. Yifan’s hands were big and safe and warm and he wanted to stay there forever, just cradled in his arms.

“I love you,” he murmured. He could see his own reflection in Yifan’s eyes, the other man’s gaze soft and tender as he ran a hand through his unruly curls.

“I could marry you,” Yifan responded softly and Yixing ducked his head.

“I think I could too,” he whispered, pressing another kiss against his lips.

They had discussed marriage before, before the whole broken up thing, before Yixing got his self-confidence decimated. It had been a serious discussion and hell, Yixing had thought Yifan would propose before Exordium.

He thought _he_ might have if Yifan’s father had not come up to him with that talk. He had the ring and everything.

But said ring was now hidden somewhere deep in his drawers, along with his tears and broken heart.

Now his heart was no longer broken and he could begin to consider it again.

“How would you like me to propose to you?” Yifan asked. Yixing raised his eyebrows, cupping Yifan’s face.

“I always thought you would do it at the stables, because that's where we first met, as children. _I_ would have proposed there,” he said and Yifan seemed to freeze for a moment.

“You would have proposed to me?” he asked slowly. Yixing shrugged and nodded.

“I can’t let you do _all_ the heavy lifting, can I?” he joked and Yifan laughed, stroking his thighs.

“Are we ready for marriage though?”

“Yifan,” Yixing sobered up, catching Yifan’s gaze. “We’ve been together for _years._ I know you love me. If there was one thing that I never doubted, it was you. My parents adore you. If you asked me, I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

Something in Yifan’s eyes melted away and he kissed him again, Yixing’s heart skipping as he did so.

“I would marry you too,” he murmured. Yixing nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page. How about you though? How would you want me to propose to you, if I beat you to it?” Yixing asked, thumbing over Yifan’s lips affectionately.

Yifan’s eyes had a glint to them that warned him that he better not beat him to the proposal that made a laugh bubble up in his throat. He thought once more of the ring sitting in the drawer back home and tried not to look _too_ guilty.

“Well, I hope you _never_ beat me to it but I would expect it to be at the stables or at that beach we went with our horses. You’re a sentimental person. You’d either pick our first meeting place or our first kiss. Nothing fancy, just the two of us.”

“Don’t worry,” Yixing teased, “I’ll try not to ruin your proposal plans when you make them.”

Yifan hummed, narrowing his eyes.

“We best get to bed.”

He rolled over, carefully releasing Yixing. Not that it was of much use anyway as Yixing only cuddled right up to him, laying his head on his chest.

“Good night, Fan,” he murmured softly.

“Good night, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). I also have a [Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/volympianlove)if you do not want a commission but still want to support me! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work regardless! You can also send me questions on my Curious Cat [@VOlympianlove](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D>@VOlympianlove</a>.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20<a%20href=). I usually have a lot of backstory on how I write things and I’m always happy to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Just for anyone who likes reading endnotes, there will be 5 chapters to this, 2 of which are still in progress. I will try to update this once a week but there may be a lull in updates around the 3rd chapter because the last two are not finished and I may have uni work to do so please understand!
> 
> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). I also have a [Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/volympianlove)if you do not want a commission but still want to support me! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work regardless! You can also send me questions on my Curious Cat [@VOlympianlove](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D>@VOlympianlove</a>.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20<a%20href=). I usually have a lot of backstory on how I write things and I’m always happy to share!


End file.
